Put Together
by Cheese Wizzard
Summary: Where the timelines don't mean anything. A teenage, angsty, full-Noah-mode Neah is on the run after betraying his mad twin brother. On the way, he runs into a red-head general and then a weird kid with a arm made of Innocence. Well, it's the old Walker luck, he supposes. Fuck Canon, follows plot vaguely. No pairings! Fix-it, kind of. Everyone kinda ? ends up happy? Well, I tried.
1. Story

By this point, Neah had just about had enough. It might've been okay with just the mess he'd left behind, but no, Cross just had to've brought three different girls back in one night.

"Cross!" Neah steps over the dozen wine bottles scattered across the floor. "The housekeeper is gonna freak tomorrow!"

The room he is in is painfully small, with only a couch between him and two doors on the far wall. One leads to a poor excuse of a bathroom while the other leads to a single bedroom, where Cross had just taken his latest victim.

When Cross made no effort to respond, Neah just sighs loudly, kicking the nearest bottle into the wall, where it shatters.

As Neah hears the beginning of whatever Cross does in his room, he immediately heads to the door and grabs his coat off a nearby hook.

"I'm leaving!" He shouts back, not waiting for a response as he steps outside.  
Neah slams the door behind him and quickly heads down the nearby stairs into the inn below.

The inn was dimly lit and had barely any customers, with what they had mostly consisting of old men drinking sadly at the bar.

Neah stuffs his hands into his trench coat's pockets and heads towards the door, avoiding the stare of the older woman behind the bar.

"Hey." The woman steps towards Neah, just as he reaches the door.  
"What?" Neah glances up at her, cursing his short stature.

"How old are you, kid?" The woman asks, wiping her hands on a dirty apron around her waist.  
"Why are you asking?" Neah replies defensively, turning a little to face her.

"Kids shouldn't be wandering around after dark." The woman replies forcefully, putting her hands on her hips.  
"I'm ten, barely a kid, lady." Neah answers, pushing the door open.  
"Whatever." The woman resigns, turning back to the bar. "Just try not to get mugged or killed." She adds the last part quietly as she grabs a cleaning cloth.

"Yeah, whatever." Neah finally pushes the door fully open and steps outside, letting the door close by itself behind him.

The street beyond is dark, with the pale light from the inn barely illuminating the frosted pavement. The air is bitter and cold, fitting for an english winter. There's no one around, leaving the streets deserted.

Neah flips the collar of his coat up and heads left up the street.

-

The town square was just as empt as the streets, with only a little light from the partially obscured moon and the nearby houses showing Neah the way. A large fountain the the middle of the square is frozen, with messy spews of water standing still as ice across the cold stone.

The pavement clicks loudly under Neah's feet as he tries not to slip on the pale ice.

Neah silently passes through the square and moves through a side street, marred by unnatural scars across the walls and stone tiles.  
"What the-" Neah mutters as he leans down, noticing a black shadow in the nearest crack in the ground.  
As Neah grabs the item, it disintegrates slightly in his grip. Neah raises it up and tries to get a better look, the suffocating darkness doing nothing to help. The object is much larger than Neah had first thought, it barely fits in his hand. Neah scowls as he notices his glove staining black from the objects touch.  
"Fuck!" Neah swears loudly and drops the now identified Akuma bullet onto the ground. He rubs his hand on the pavement, only for the black residue to stubbornly remain.

Neah looks around anxiously for an Akuma, now suddenly aware of the streets around him.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Neah heads quickly back the way he came and almost runs through the square.

-

Neah takes a shortcut through another alley, avoiding any populated areas. The alley leads to a graveyard, which Neah runs towards. Just as he reaches the fence, he hears footsteps behind him.

"Brat." Neah spins around to see a pissed Cross walking up to him. "Say something before you leave." Cross sticks a cigarette in his mouth.  
"I did, you idiot." Neah spits at him. "You just suck at listening."  
"I was busy." Cross shrugs. "What's your problem anyway?" Cross looks Neah up and down, noticing his ragged breaths and defensive position against the fence.

"I found-"

Neah's cut off by a shrill scream from behind him.

"What the fuck?" Cross walks over and jumps the fence, heading towards the source of the scream.  
"Hey!" Neah jumps after him and runs across the foggy terrain. "Wait up!"

-

Neah couldn't help but swear as he hit his toe on another low lying gravestone.  
"Shit. Cross!" Neah barely sees Cross' silhouette in front of him.

Cross doesn't speak and silently continues ahead.

"Aw man." Neah starts after him, only to feel an odd movement in his pocket. "Huh?"  
Neah undos the button sealing the pocket and releases a distressed Timcanpy.  
"Oh, shit, sorry Tim." Neah pats the golem. "C'mon, we have to hurry!"  
The two run after Cross, just as another scream sounds, orienting Neah towards the source.

By the time Neah caught up with Cross, the action seemed to had passed.  
"Cross?" Neah spots Cross on his knees, looking at something.

Neah heads over, moving to see what Cross was looking at.  
And when Neah sees it, he felt his heart stop.

On Cross' lap is a kid, probably the same age as him, with a bright red scar over his left eye and flecks of blood staining his shocking white hair.  
"…Cross?" Neah asks hesitantly, crouching down next to him.  
"Let's go." Cross stands up, the boy in his arms and starts walking away.  
"Hey, wait!" Neah stands and goes after him. "Where are we going?"

"I know someone." Cross answers vaguely.

Neah falters as Cross heads down the small hill and looks around. The ground is marred by a few flecks of blood. Neah follows the small trail and spots a large gravestone to his left.  
"Huh?" Neah takes a step towards it and the letters across it come into view.

Neah's stomach drops and his skin goes cold. He can barely breathe as he stares at the words.

"Mana…?" Neah feels his legs crumple underneath him. "Why are you here?"  
Timcanpy tries to nudge Neah away from the stone, but Neah just puts his hand out to touch it.

"I…don't understand…"

-

Neah easily follows after the man and barely catches him entering a small church by a large park, it's windows invitingly bright. Neah shakes his head and storms over, his anger still bubbling in his stomach.  
"Cross!" Neah angrily slams the door open, revealing the man reclining in a chair, a new cigarette in his mouth.

"What the fuck is going on? Is this some kind of sick joke!?" Neah storms over to him, hands clenched in fists. "You'd better have a good explanation for this!"  
Cross takes a deep breath before taking his cigarette out of his mouth and throwing it aside.

"Keep your voice down, brat." Cross says quietly.  
"What?" Neah says, barely containing his voice.

Cross points his thumb behind him, to an open door. Neah can clearly see the boy they'd found lying on a bed, with an old woman by his side.  
"Cross." Neah glares at the man.  
"Go get our things from the inn." Cross throws his keys at Neah. "We won't be going back."  
Neah easily catches the keys, his glare not wavering. "Fine." Neah spits at him and heads to the door, slamming it shut behind him.

-

They didn't have much back at the room, only a suitcase each. Neah kicks all the bottle away into a corner as he moves to the door, a large suitcase in each hand.  
"Stupid Cross, not telling me anything, stupid kid…" Neah growls, think back to the kid at the house. "Why do I hate him so much…?" Neah couldn't put his finger on it, it was almost a gut instinct.  
"Dammit." Neah hits his head on the door and drops the suitcases. "Dammit all." He feels hot tears well up in his eyes, itching against his eyelids and rolling down his cheeks.  
Neah forces back the urge to scream, to shout, to break something to loose control. He can't loose himself here.

-

"Checking out? At this time of night?" Neah shrugs at the woman who looks curiously at him. "You do know it's nearly midnight? Where's the man you were with anyway?"  
"Doesn't matter." Neah answers, gripping the suitcases tighter.

"I guess…" The woman pulls out a large book and starts looking through it. "You need to pay for…five nights."  
"Here." Neah pulls a wad of cash out of his pocket.  
"Alright." The woman cautiously takes the money, slipping it into a drawer. "Well, I think that's it."  
"Great." Neah mutters and heads to the door, glad to be out of there.  
"Good luck, kid." The woman calls after him. "Don't get murdered."  
Neah hides a small, bittersweet smile as he heads out the door, not even glancing back at the woman as he leaves the inn.

"He'll be fine."

"Good."  
Neah barely catches the conversation inside as he pushes the unlocked open. He immediately drops Cross' suitcase before glaring up at the man.

"Brat…" Cross starts glaring back at Neah.

"Now, now." The old woman pats Cross' arm. "I don't think we've met."  
The woman steps forward. "Call me Mother." She gives Neah a small smile. "And that is Barba." She gestures behind her, where Neah spots a large man tending to the boy in bed.  
"I'm Neah." Neah introduces, dropping his own suitcase before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Cross has told me all about you." Mother admits, giving Cross a sideways glance. "Come." She heads into a side room with just a small table and a few chairs. Mother takes a seat on the furthest chair and motions for Neah to join her.  
Neah awkwardly sits on the nearest seat as Cross comes in and collapses on a chair against the wall.  
"Now, Cross." Mother looks over at the man. "I believe you have somethings to say."  
"Hmm?" Cross glances over at her. "Yeah, yeah."  
"Good, then I'll leave you for now." Mother stands and leaves through the door they'd come through, closing it behind her.

"Heh." Cross lets out a small laugh. "She's a feisty one."  
Neah silently watches Cross as he slowly sits up to rest his elbows on the table.  
"Right, anyway." Cross looks over at him, causing Neah's glare to falter.  
"Yes?" Neah prompts.  
"The gravestone. I guess."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, you probably already know it's fake. There's no body in that grave."  
"I…I figured." Neah admits.  
"Good, if you hadn't, you'd be stupid."

"Hey!"  
Cross smirks at him, leaning back again. "Don't assume I know what you're brother's thinking. I'm still not sure what he was doing, adopting an exorcist."  
"Exorcist?" Neah's eyes narrow. "That kid?"  
Neah lets out a breath, finally finding a reason for the mutual hatred he'd developed for the kid.

"Yeah, well, don't get your panties in a twist over it, kid."  
"Shut up." Neah huffs, crossing his arms. "How'd a ten year old adopt a kid the same age, anyway?"  
"Who knows what trick he pulled, not me." Cross admits, rubbing his neck. "Well, once the kid recovers, he might be able to give us some answers."  
"Yeah, okay." Neah slumps in his seat, disappointed at the lack of answers.

"You're lucky you got held up back at the graveyard." Cross starts offhandedly.  
"Huh?" Neah looks up at him, confused.  
"Guess who was there."  
"Wait. _He_ was there?"

"Yeah, all dressed up freaky too." Cross lights another cigarette. "Tried to get the kid to make an Akuma."  
"An Akuma? But how? If no one died…"  
"Hell if I know." Cross answers bluntly.  
"Great." Neah stands, pushing his chair back, and heads to the door.  
"You can go see him if you want." Cross calls back, just as Neah grabbed the door handle.  
"Him?" Neah wonders, looking back at Cross.

"The kid, Allen."  
"Yeah, okay." Neah pushes the door open and moves to the next room, closing the door behind him. "Allen, huh?"

-

'Allen' was still unconscious, his left eye now throughly bandaged. Neah takes a seat next to his bed, on a small stool. The large, green crystal shines ominously in his left hand, leering at Neah.  
"Stupid thing." Neah growls staring at the accursed gem reflecting the white moonlight.

"It's no fun, huh?" Neah mutters, looking at Allen. "Being thrown into this war for no reason. Never really being safe, or happy. It always just comes and goes. But nothing lasts forever, I guess."  
Neah stares out the window, feeling his eyes tire from the light and the long day. A small candle flickers on a nightstand, it's feeble light barely illuminating it's own wick and wax. Neah glances over at the bed, just as he prepared to stand, only to be frozen by a pair of silver eyes staring back at him.

"Uh, hi." Neah says pathetically, his body still paralysed.

Allen just stares back, gripping his covers a little tighter.

"Sorry!" Neah sprints out of the room, rapidly closing the door behind him.  
"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Cross, who had been leaning against a wall next to the door, looks curiously at Neah.

"He's awake." Neah answers, stepping away from the door.  
"Oh!" Barba steps out of the kitchen and heads over. "I've got this." He steps past Neah and heads into Allen's room, softly closing the door behind him.  
"Hmph." Cross follows after him, slowing the door with much less care.

Neah doesn't move and resigns to staring at his shoes.  
"You should sleep." Mother's voice causes Neah to look up at the woman, standing by a door opposite the kitchen. "Here." She heads through the doorway, gesturing for Neah to follow.

-

Neah pushes his suitcase out of the way and closes the door behind him. The room Mother has leased him was small, but Neah has dealt with smaller before. The bed took up half of the space, leaving little room for anything else.  
Neah throws off his coat and jacked and falls on the bed. A small window hangs above him, showing him the dark night sky and a shining white moon.  
Neah scowls and pulls the ratty curtain over the window, blocking out the light and rendering the room near pitch-black.

Letting out a deep breath, Neah kicks his shows off and pulls the thin cover over him, abandoning all efforts to stay awake and letting his exhaustion pull him into a deep sleep.

Neah woke up late, the sun already high in the sky, it's light tearing through his frail curtain. Rolling over, Neah slowly rises from his bed. Neah runs his hand through his dark hair as he sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He slips on his shoes and throws on his jacket as he heads to the door.  
The small corridor seems to crush Neah as he walks across the loudly creaking floor and tries to ignore the musty smell.

"Neah!" Barba calls to him happily as he enters the living room. "I meant to tell you, the bathroom's through there." Barba points to the kitchen. "Its just past there, first door on the right."  
"Thanks." Neah mutters and heads over, trying to ignore the noises coming from Allen's room.

-

Neah frowns at the dark bags under his hazel eyes as he washes his face.  
"Ugh." Neah rubs them before trying again to comb his hair, which refuses to tame it's long spines.

"Neah!" Cross' voice calls him, probably from the living room, judging by its volume.  
Neah quickly slips the face towel back onto it's rack before heading out of the bathroom and back through the kitchen.  
"Good morning." Mother calls to him.  
"Mornin'." Neah yawns.  
"Can you take this to Cross?" Mother passes Neah a small bowl filled with some kind of soup or porridge.  
"Yeah okay." Neah takes the bowl and heads into the living room, only to find Allen's door wide open and Cross' voice spewing from inside.

"Just stop, okay!?" Cross shouts, following a loud clattering sound.

"Oh, dear!" Barba calls and some footsteps sound.  
"Cross?" Neah heads to the door way and freezes at the scene in front of him.

Allen's sitting on the bed, his knees against his chest, while a broken bowl lays smashes in the floor. The stool that was by the bed, is now in pieces, with Cross angrily on top of it.

"Oh, Neah!" Barba, stands up from picking up the shattered pieces of the bowl.  
"Mother said to bring this." Neah explains, holding out his bowl.  
"Hmph." Cross stands, his gaze stony. "I need some air." He storms out of the room, stomping loudly and slamming the front door behind him.  
"Um…" Neah looks around at the room again. "What happened?"  
"Oh, well…" Barba looks over at Allen. "Cross was being a little too forceful."  
"Right." Neah dismissed the topic and heads over to Allen. "I'm guessing this is for you." Neah holds the bowl out.  
Allen lifts his head slightly to look at Neah, who gives him a small smile. "I dunno what it is, but anything's better than nothing." Neah places the bowl on the bed in front of Allen, who hadn't moved further.

"Thanks, Neah." Barba says happily.

"Thanks…" Neah doesn't recognise the voice and turns back to Allen, who's pulled the bowl a little closer.

"If you need anything else, I'll be around." Neah says before leaving the room.

 **FIFTEEN DAYS LATER.**

Allen had finally warmed up to everyone except Cross. He and Neah are both content with talking to someone the same age for once.

"And then, like, an hour later, guess who comes back to the room with another girl on his arm?" Neah recounts to Allen as they both sit on the former's bed.

"Really?" Allen exclaims comically.  
"Yeah, and he had like five more bottles of wine under his other arm." Neah continues. "And a little later-"

"Brat!" Cross calls as he forces the door open.  
"What?!" Neah shouts back, disregarding the short distance.

"C'mere." Cross angrily turns back around and heads back into the other room.  
"Ugh." Neah falls back on the bed. "Sorry, be right back." He grins at Allen before getting up and going after Cross.

"What-" Neah stops as he notices bother Mother and Barba in the room with them.  
"Hmph." Cross closes the door behind Neah before taking a seat on the couch.  
"What's up?" Neah asks, mostly to Mother.  
"We think it's time we all had a proper talk." Mother explains. "Allen needs to know."  
"Oh." Neah looks back at Allen's door. "Okay." He says, almost sadly. Neah had just been getting used to the normalcy here, but now…

"Let's just get it over with." Cross declares, sitting up slightly.  
"Right." Neah agrees.

"We can talk in his room." Mother decides. "Neah?" She looks over at him expectantly.  
Neah turns back to the door and slowly opens it, revealing a curious Allen looking at him suspiciously.

"What was it?" He asks.  
"Uh, we need to talk to you about… some things." Neah shifts uncomfortably.  
"We?" Allen echoes, confused.  
"Allen?" Mother steps into the room with Barba close behind, holding a few chairs.  
Cross follows too, though not straying far from the door.

Mother pulls a mended stool up next to Allen while Barba and Neah take their seats.  
"Allen, we need to talk."

-

"You didn't tell him about me." Neah says once they'd all left Allen's room. "Why not?"  
Cross sighs. "For now, it's better he only knows what he needs to."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's an exorcist, he only needs to know what any other exorcist knows."  
"Except you." Neah points out.

"Hmph. When he's at the Order, knowing too much would put him in too much danger." Cross explains.

"The Order?" Neah asks, confused.

"It's where he belongs." Cross says, letting the silence sit for a minute.

Neah heads into the kitchen after Mother and Barba.

"Is he going to be okay?" Neah asks quietly, taking a seat by the kitchen table.  
"He'll be fine." Mother reassures him. "He's strong."  
"Y-yeah." Neah mutters, trying to calm himself down.  
"Brat." Cross steps into the room.  
"What?" Neah asks, still without his usual bite.

"I need to talk with Mother for a bit." Cross says, taking a seat.  
"Yeah, okay." Neah resigns, standing.

"Should I leave too, Father?" Barba asks, putting down his mixing bowl that he'd been filling.  
"Yes, please." Mother answers, seeing the sharpness in Cross' eyes.  
"Alright." Barba leaves the room and holds open the door for Neah.  
Neah glances over at Cross before stepping out.  
"Hmm, this room's gotten dusty again…" Barba mutters.  
Neah, now thoroughly ignored, heads for his room, careful to muffle his footsteps as he passes Allen's door. He isn't quite ready yet.

 **FIVE DAYS LATER.**

It has taken five days for things to start getting back to normal. Allen had finally started talking again, even is it was a little different. Initially, Neah had been a little shocked by the change in the boy, especially since he was reminded of his twin, but Neah quickly grew accustomed to Allen.

"This is stupid!" Neah holds up the mixing bowl, ready to throw it.  
"Neah!" Allen says worriedly.  
"It's just-" Neah scowls. "This is so frustrating!"  
"Now, now." Barba tries to calm the boy. "Cooking takes time and work, don't expect to be great straight away.  
"Ugh!" Neah roughly drops the bowl back onto the counter, luckily not spilling any of the cake mixture within. "My hands hurt." He complains, scowling at the bowl.

"Mine kind of do too." Allen admits, stretching out his fingers.

 **TWO DAYS LATER.**

"You have to teach me that!" Neah insists, staring at Allen in wonder.

"If you want." Allen hums.

"Where'd you even learn to juggle like that?" Neah asks.

"Practice." Allen says, concentrating on the dozen or so juggling balls being thrown around in front of him.

"Hmm…" Neah narrows his eyes at the balls, trying to catch the pattern of Allen's hands. "Can you juggle anything else?"  
"Uh, probably…" Allen answers, letting the balls fall into his hands.

"You're inhuman." Neah decides, watching Allen throw around the forks and spoons from the kitchen drawer.  
"Once you get it, I guess it works with everything." Allen muses, eyes flittering around at the airborne cutlery. "Here." Allen slowly puts the cutlery on the table and pulls out his juggling balls.  
"Huh?" Neah says.  
Allen throws two of the balls to Neah. "I'll show you how."

"This is much harder than it looks." Neah groans as the balls drop to the floor again.  
"Don't try to grab them, just let them fall into your hands." Allen instructs, handing the balls back to Neah.  
"Yeah, yeah." Neah mutters, taking the balls and preparing to start again.

 **THREE DAYS LATER.**

"We did it!" Neah pumps his fist in the air as Barba pulls the finished cake out of the oven.

"Yes, you both did very well." Barba congratulates them.  
"It looks great." Allen agrees, smiling happily.  
"I can't wait for dinner!" Neah exclaims happily.  
"Well, you won't have to wait long." Barba says, placing the cake on the counter. "We'll eat in an hour."

 **TWO DAYS LATER.**

"Allen!" Neah almost trips as he slams Allen's door open.  
"What?" Allen replies, shuffling over. "It's late."  
"I know, but look!" Neah holds up the three juggling balls. "I think I got it!"  
"Really?" Allen smiles up at Neah.  
"Okay." Neah says, putting on a determined expression.

He throws the first ball up and follows with the other two, successfully juggling for a few seconds.  
"That's great!" Allen says happily.  
"Yeah-" Neah fumbles with one of the balls, causing them all to crash to the ground. "Oops."  
"Well, it's better than before." Allen says, smiling at Neah.  
"Yeah, I guess." Neah responds with a happy grin. "But I'm gonna keep trying!"

 **FOUR DAYS LATER.**

"Are you sure that's everything?" Barba asks, checking around Allen's room.  
"I think so." Allen replies, sitting on his bed.

"Alright." Barba closes the suitcase and slips it off the bed and onto the floor.  
"Allen!" Neah appears in the doorway. "Dinner's ready."  
"We're coming." Allen replies, standing.

They head into the kitchen, where Mother and Cross are already seated.  
"I can't believe this is our last night together!" Barba cries sadly, taking a seat next to Mother.  
"Well, we can't stay here forever." Cross says.  
"Well, let's make the most of it!" Barba declares and brings the food to the table. "Now, don't hold back!"

 **12 HOURS LATER.**

"Be good, won't you?" Barba pats Allen's head as he adjusts his backpack.  
"I will." Allen promises.  
"Take care of yourselves." Mother says, nodding to Cross.

"Heh, of course." Cross dismisses. "Well." He turns away. "We'll be off then."  
"Umm…" Allen starts looking up at Mother and Barba. "Thank you for everything!"  
"Take care, Allen!" Barba says sadly. "You'll become a splendid exorcist just like Father! I'm rooting for you!"  
"Thanks, Barba." Allen thanks.  
"You too, Neah, be careful!" Barba turns to Neah.  
"I will, thanks." Neah smiles, readjusting his pack.  
"Well then, Allen Walker…" Mother starts, causing both Neah and Allen to stiffen.

"What's the look for?" Mother asks Allen, not noticing Neah's discomfort.  
"Ahh, well… It's just that…Walker is Mana's name… I'm not even a family member. It would be presumptuous for someone like me to…" Allen blushes deeply, awkwardly muttering.  
Neah swallows before speaking. "Walker." Allen and Barba looks at him curiously. "It's fine, isn't it?"  
"It's perfect." Neah says confidently, taking Allen's hand and giving him a big smile.  
"Yeah, that's right!" Barba says happily. "It fits you!"  
"Ah…" Allen mutters, but doesn't disagree.  
"C'mon." Neah pulls Allen's hand.

"Hmph." Cross wonders off ahead of them.  
"Walker…" Allen whispers as he's pulled along after Cross, down the cobblestone street and away from the church.  
Mother and Barba watch the three go, the warm spring breeze blowing through the street, the nearby trees blooming brightly under the bright sun.

-

 **THREE WEEKS LATER.**

It's around midnight, as far as Neah can tell, but he still can't seem to sleep.  
"Ugh." Neah gets out of his bed and heads to the nearby bathroom.  
The room they'd gotten only has a pathetically small bathroom, with only a toilet and tiny shower head inside with a sink and small mirror.

Neah heads over and rests his hands on the sink, not wanting to look up at the mirror, fearing what he might see.  
Neah takes a deep breath and tries to ignore the dull pain in his head and glances up at the mirror.

Bright golden eyes stare back as a thin trail of dark blood flows down his cheek. Neah raises his hand to move his bloodied hair from his forehead, revealing the bleeding stigmata mockingly staring back.  
Neah freezes, holding back the urge to swear loudly. His hand is stained red and he moves to wipe the blood out of his eyes, almost glad at the numbed pain.

"Shit." Neah turns on the tap and tries to clean his hands before using a towel to clean his face.  
Scowling at the now stained towel, he tucks it under the sink, hoping no one'd notice.

Neah slips back out of the bathroom to grab some bandages out of his bag. He wraps the gauze around his head and ties it tight all the while thinking of an excuse to tell Allen in the morning.

-

 **FOUR MONTHS LATER.**

"You can't be serious, Master!" Allen cries, running from the crazed Akuma at his tail.  
"What are you doing, stupid apprentice?" Cross calls back, taking another drink from his bottle of wine. "Fight back!"  
"I don't know how!" Allen calls back, carefully dodging the Akuma bullets being fired at him.  
"Well, figure it out!" Cross yells, taking a seat, watching Allen almost trip down a flight of steps.

About twenty minutes later, Allen climbed back up those stairs, now Akuma-less.  
"See?" Cross says, taking another drink.  
"No thanks to you." Allen mutters, taking a seat on the railing separating them from the rocky beach below. "Where'd Neah go?"  
"Dunno." Cross shrugs.  
"I'll go find him." Allen gets up and walks away, glad be to away from Cross.

The streets of Antalya, Turkey were just thinning out as the sun set to Allen's left. There are dozens of stands, selling everything from fresh fruits to useless trinkets, under the orange light. Most people have started to head home

"Neah!?" Allen calls out, looking around for his friend. "Where'd you go?" Allen mutters, continuing through the streets.

A few minutes later, Allen hears a familiar voice.

"Allen!"  
Allen turns to see Neah running towards him, three angry men at his tail.

"What did you do?" Allen asks as Neah pulls him away and down an alley.

"Just keep running." Neah advises, manoeuvring through the thin streets and alleys.

"Neah!" Allen cries indignantly, running after him.  
"I may or may not have cheated in a very unfriendly game of cards." Neah admits, taking a sharp left.

"Why!?" Allen cries, heading after him.

"I was bored!" Neah defends. "And for the money."  
"Money?" Allen asks.

"Yeah, I'll show you later." Neah says happily, continuing forward, glad to hear the angry shouting getting quieter. "Where's Cross?"

"Uh, by the hotel." Allen answers.

"Lead the way." Neah slows down to run next to Allen.  
"Oh, right." Allen looks around them, luckily, recognising the street. "This way!"

 **TWO YEARS LATER.**

"Hey, you're not terrible." Neah admits, watching Allen decapitate another Akuma.  
"Thanks." Allen mutters, deactivating his innocence.

"Where to next?" Neah asks, looking around them.  
"I don't think there are anymore here…" Allen says.  
"Well, let's go to the market, there'll be a lot of people there."  
"Yeah, okay." Allen agrees.  
An excited Timcanpy flies around Allen's head, a stand of his hair in it's mouth.  
"Hey!" Allen pulls Timcanpy off him. "Stop that." Allen passes the golem to Neah.  
"We can get something to eat at the market." Neah says, tucking to golem back into his pocket. "What a pain." Neah scowls.  
"It's your own fault for giving it such an appetite." Allen notes.  
"Whatever."

-

 **SIX DAYS LATER.  
**  
"Hey, Neah, are you okay?" Allen asks, worried.  
"Yeah, just… a headache." Neah answers. "I'll go back to the inn."  
"Are you sure?" Allen asks, reaching out towards him.

"It's fine!" Neah lashes out, pushing Allen away.  
Allen pulls back, stopping for a minute before storming off in the other direction.  
"Hey, Allen!" Nah calls out after him, only for a sharp pain to hit his head. "Shit."

-

Neah had nearly shut the door when the blood started. He can feel it run down his face as he heads to the bathroom, slamming the door roughly behind him.

"Shit." Neah grabs a disposable towel and presses it against his forehead. "That's twice this month."

"Neah?" Cross calls into the empty room, not ignoring the few drops of blood on the ground.  
"In here." Neah answers and pushes the door open, towel still pressed firmly on his forehead.  
"Why's the brat all pissy?" Cross asks, used to the sight of Neah.  
"I…It's nothing."  
"Good, because I don't want you two pissing me off when we leave tomorrow."  
"Aye aye, Captain." Neah shuffles back to the bathroom.  
"It's getting worse." Cross notes, leaning back on one of the beds.  
"I know." Neah bites back.  
"Then do something about it."  
"Fine."

-

"You hit your head again?" Allen asks coldly, not missing the bandages over Neah's head.

Neah doesn't answer and just shrugs as he leans further into his hard seat.  
Allen narrows his eyes and turns away from Neah, instead staring out the window.

"Ugh, I'm not dealing with this shit." Cross declares, heading out of the cabin and slamming the door behind him.

Neah barely breathes, fully aware of Allen's reflection in the door. He swallows, ready to say something.

"Sorry." Neah apologises, barely louder than a whisper.

Allen doesn't answer for a minute, leaving the silence to suffocate the two.  
"You aren't telling me something." Allen finally says, looking away from the window.  
"You're right." Neah agrees.  
"Are you ever going to tell me?" Allen asks.

"Maybe." Neah admits. "Probably not, though."  
"Why not!?" Allen cries indignantly, turning around fully.

Neah turns to look at him. "I…I can't." He says, sadly.  
"Why?" Allen asks slightly quieter, noticing Neah's hesitance.

Neah looks over to Allen, pulling his legs up on the seat. "If I told you, you'd probably hate me."  
"Huh?"  
"Just…drop it." Neah looks away, silently praying for Allen to leave him be.

Allen stares at Neah, suddenly aware of the last two and a half years.  
Neah used to never be there for training, or anywhere near the akuma. Even recently, he'd keep a fair distance.

He was always making up stupid excuses to leave and he'd always come back with bandages over his head. He'd randomly get really angry or quiet.  
He'd never told Allen his last name.

He always goes off by himself.  
He's been with Cross for a few years, but never speaks of his time before.

How did he even meet Cross?  
Who is he?

-

 **ONE YEAR LATER.**

"Nalei!"  
Neah looks up at the sound of Allen's voice, probably a few blocks away.  
"You're move, kid." The man across from Neah at the table prompts him.  
"R-Right." Neah draws a card absentmindedly, still listening for anything else.

A minute or so later, a crash sounds, causing Neah to jump out of his seat.

"Gotta go." Neah heads for the exit, ignoring the disgruntled cries of the men behind him.

It's almost six in the afternoon, so the Indian streets are stained a deep yellow.  
"Allen!" Neah cries, running through the streets towards where he'd heard Allen's voice.  
Neah hits a wide street, where Allen is sitting against a small wall. A fallen Akuma lies in pieces on the road.

Cross is standing across the street, leaning against a wall with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

Neah heads for Allen, who's head is in his knees.

"Allen?" Neah sits next to him, slightly disturbed by the close quarters of the Akuma.  
Allen shakes his head and slumps downs further.

Neah looks sadly at Allen before turning back to the Akuma, slowly rotting in front of them.

Across the road, Cross avoids the Akuma's toxic gas and watches from afar. The sun is setting slowly, staining the city in shades of orange and yellow.  
Allen and Neah are consumed by a shadow, almost hiding them completely from view.

"C'mon, Allen." Neah nudges Allen as he prepares to stand . "Let's go back."

-

 **ONE WEEK LATER.**

Cross and Allen had gone out a few hours ago, leaving Neah in a sweltering hot room alone. Neah had read all the books he'd loaned from a nearby library, and was stuck staring out the open window.

Suddenly, an itchy feeling overcomes him, causing him to absentmindedly scratch his face, only for him to feel a drop of blood on his cheek.

"What?" Neah leans away from the window and touches his face again, which has become sticky with blood.  
Neah rushes to the bathroom mirror, trying to wipe away the blood. As he takes a look in the mirror, his blood runs cold.

Patches of his skin have gone a dark grey, including most of his face. HIs forehead has a dark, black scar, leaking blood over his golden eyes.

Panicked, Neah rolls up his sleeves and is met with more blood sticking to his greying skin.

"Dammit." Neah grabs a towel and runs it under the tap to wipe his hands.  
The blood is easily removed, but the greyness of his skin spreads further, like spilled ink on paper.

"Why?" Neah tries to concentrate, hoping to dispel the changes through willpower.

The grey falters, but the blood runs thicker, and a sharp pain hits his head making him dizzy.

Neah steadies himself against the wall as his breaths grow ragged and the pain spreads and grows stronger.

-

Cross opens the door to an empty room. He takes a look around, noting the open window and bloodstains across the window frame.

"Brat!" Cross calls, heading over to the bathroom door, sailed with more blood.

When Neah gives no response, Cross swings the door open.

Inside, Neah has collapses on the floor, unconscious, covered in blood and receding grey skin.

"Shit." Cross mutters as he scoops Neah up and takes him out of the bathroom.

"Cross?" Allen, who was waiting outside, calls curiously.  
"Stay there!" Cross barks, dropping Neah on the nearest bed.

"What happened?" Allen calls again, still not daring to enter.

"Nothing!" Cross shouts. "Just…Stay there."  
Cross grabs some bandages from his bag, glad that Neah appears to be normal now.

-

 **FIVE HOURS LATER.**

That afternoon, Allen and Cross approach the room

"Wait here." Cross orders, slipping inside.  
He checks inside, aware of a now conscious Neah sitting on the bed.

Neah gives Cross a meaningful look before he slips back outside.

"Get in." Cross looks over at Allen, who obliges.

Inside, Allen stares at Neah, who's clothes are still bloody and has fresh bandages over his head.

"What happened?" Allen asks, worried.

"Uh…" Neah says awkwardly, avoiding Allen's eyes.  
"You're still not telling me?" Allen says, slightly indignant.  
"Sorry." Neah mutters, laying back onto the bed.

"Brat." Cross pulls Allen aside, leaving Neah to watch from a distance.

"Whatever." Neah mutters as he rolls over, aware of the sharp pain in his neck, and listens to Cross speak.

"He'll tell you when you're both ready."

"When will that be?"  
"Who knows."  
"Great."  
"Not knowing isn't the end of the world, stupid apprentice."  
"Whatever… Does it have anything to do with Mana?"

"Where'd you get that from?"  
"Just a hunch. Am I right?"  
"Maybe."  
"Hey!"

Neah rolls back over to look at the two.

"Allen." He calls, gaining his attention.  
"I'm out." Cross swiftly leaves the room, leaving the two alone.

"What?" Allen asks cautiously, taking a seat on the bed next to Neah.

"You're right." Neah admits.  
"Huh?"  
"About Mana."  
"Really?" Allen asks, slightly surprised.

"Yeah."  
"And…?"  
Neah sighs sitting up to be next to Allen. "He…was my family too."

-

 **ONE MONTH LATER.**

"So…you're not human?"  
"Uh, I guess so."  
"What are you then?"  
"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."  
"Will you ever tell me?"  
"Maybe when you figure it out for yourself."  
"Fine."

"You're being oddly compliant."  
"Don't get used to it."

-

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

"Let's go." Cross grabs his suitcase and slips his hammer inside with a grin.

"What?" Neah gets of his spot on his bed and heads over, watching Cross pack. "Where's Allen?"  
"He'll be heading to the Order on his own, but now…" Cross slams his suitcase shut. "We should get going."

-

 **SIX WEEKS LATER**

"Japan?" Neah asks incredulously, staring at the harbour.  
"Well, eventually." Cross says, dropping his suitcase at his feet. "We'll have a few detours on the way."  
"You're crazy." Neah decides, watching the boats mill about.  
"Heh." Cross lights a cigarette. "Maybe."

 **-**

 **TWO MONTHS LATER.**

"I wonder how Allen's doing." Neah wonders aloud, staring out the train window.  
"He should have arrived by now." Cross ponders.  
"Around London, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"I hope he's alright."  
"Hmph."

The train was quite small, just a local one to a larger station away from the coast. The whole car smelt suspiciously of dirt and the floors had grains of sand all over.

"This is gross." Neah declares, keeping his feet on the seat beside him.

"It's only for a few hours." Cross says, leaning back. "Deal with it."  
"Fine." Neah pouts and stares out the window. "Hmm?" Neah spots something on the horizon, like a dark fog, dimming out the rising sun.  
"What?" Cross mutters, glancing towards the window.  
"I'm not sure." Neah tries to open the window, only for it to stick.

As the fog grows closer, Neah feels shivers along his spine along with a strong sense of foreboding.

Suddenly, the train comes to a sudden stop, almost knocking Neah off his feet.

"What the fuck?" Neah steadies himself, swearing loudly.

"Hmm." Cross gets up and takes a look out the window, while Neah takes a look at the people sitting around them, all just as confused.

"We're getting out of here." Cross decides, grabbing his suitcase and motioning for Neah to do the same.  
"Huh?" Neah grabs his suitcase strap and throws it over his shoulder. "Why?"  
"Don't ask, just go." Cross heads to the back of the car and pushes the door open.

Outside was almost freezing, Neah could easily see his breath in front of him as he and Cross jumped of the stationary train. The terrain was akin to a desert, with the train and tracks the only marks on the dusty ground.

"Isn't it spring here?" Neah wonders, rubbing his hands together.  
Yeah." Cross agrees, making his way away from the train.  
"Hey! Where are we going?" Neah follows after him, looking nervously back at the train.

"Away, before they get here." Cross answers as a sharp breeze blows through them.  
"'They'?" Neah asks.  
"Probably a swarm of Akuma with a Noah at it's head." Cross says, continuing forward.  
"What!?" Neah exclaims, looking back at the train and the rising fog consuming it.  
"I'd rather not be found quite yet." Cross admits.  
"Hey, Cross!" Neah cries, only to be ignored by the older man.  
Just as they reach the top of a small hill, an explosion sounds from the train and a fire bursts to life at the front.

Neah stares as a dozen Akuma rise from the thick fog and look through the train.  
"What'll happen to those people?"  
"Take a guess." Cross turns away, holding his hat down from the wind.  
"But we can't just leave them!" Neah cries indignantly.

"We have to do this." Cross says firmly, not turning around. "If we're found out… If you are…" Cross scowls and starts forward.  
"What'll happen?" Neah asks bitterly, already knowing the answer.  
"That's the question, isn't it?" An unknown voice answers from above the two.  
"Huh?" Neah looks up to see someone fall down between him and Cross.

"Hmph." Cross turns around, Judgement raised.

Neah stares at the person in front of him, a young girl holding a pink, animated umbrella.

"Hey there!" She waves at Neah happily before turning to glare at Cross. "Put that away, would you?"

Cross scowls, but doesn't move.  
"Please." The girl says wand waves her hand causing Akuma to surround the three.

Neah tenses, feeling the gaze of an Akuma directly behind him. Neah then hears the click of a gun and sees all the Akuma ready their cannons, pointed at both him and Cross.

"Cross…?" Neah asks quietly, fists clenched.  
"What is it you want?" Cross asks the girl, weapon still ready.  
"Millenie is looking for someone." The girl admits, swinging her umbrella around.  
"Oh?" Cross says, eyes flickering towards Neah.  
"Mmhmm." The girl hums.

"Road, I believe." Cross says, smirking.

"Aw, you remembered." Road smiles happily. "But…that's not what I wanted to hear." She snaps her fingers and an array of sharp looking, striped candles appear in the air around Cross, all pointed towards him.  
"Hey!" Neah steps forward, tired of being in the dark.  
"Oh." Road turns around to look at him. "Who're you?"  
"Uh…" Neah falters, looking over at Cross.  
"No one." Cross answers, trying to regain her attention.  
"I doubt that." She says, looking at Neah curiously. "You wouldn't know anything about Millenie's little brother would you? He's so worried about him."  
Neah stares at the girl, waiting for her to do something else.  
"He won't say it though." She steps away from Neah, who lets out a deep breath, and turns back to Cross. "I don't think he's too fussed yet, not until the play begins."  
"Play?" Cross asks, eyes narrowed.

"It'll be great, just wait and see." She smiles happily. "But… I don't think you're allowed to see it."

Road drops her umbrella and steps onto it. "Bye bye!" She propels into the air as her candles speed forward to their target.

Cross barely gives the command before Grave of Maria activates and shatters the candles in an instant.  
"Oh?" Road says, barely surprised. "Akuma!" She raises her hand, forming a large, bright green box around Neah, Cross, and the Akuma below her.

Cross silently raises Judgement and immediately shoots it at the nearest Akuma, killing it, and causing all the others to fire at him in response.

Luckily, they all seemed to forget about Neah, who'd slipped into the corner behind him as the Akuma advanced forward.

"Hey." Road lowers down next to him, on the other side of the wall. "Who are you?"  
Neah just scowls, ignoring her in favour of watching Cross destroy all the Akuma.  
"Hey!" Road cries indignantly, poking the wall with her umbrella.  
Neah turns back around, glaring at the girl. "What?"  
"Tell me who you are." She demands, leaning on the umbrella.

"No." Neah spits.  
"Tell me!"  
"Or what?" Neah growls, silently hoping for Cross to come over.

"Fine. Doesn't matter." Road turns away and gives a half-hearted wave behind her.  
"Huh?" Neah wonders, watching her walk away.  
As he moved to turn back around, he hears a very familiar gun shot.  
Neah dives left to avoid the incoming Akuma bullet from behind, succeeding except for a shallow graze on his arm.  
"Shit." Neah swears, turning back to Road, who's watching him carefully.

"Bye bye, mister no-name." She says smugly as Neah rubs his wound.  
"You…" He growls tired of this game.  
"Brat." Cross, who'd finally dispatched all the Akuma, heads over, watching Road cautiously.

"Hehehe." Road giggles, still outside the cube.

"As great as it is in here, I'd like to leave now." Cross says, gesturing to her box around them.  
"Hmm… No, I think I like you in there." Road decides. "Though it can't stay forever, I think I'll leave you long enough for your friend to dissolve."  
"Dissolve?" Cross looks down at Neah, noticing his bleeding arm.  
"Akuma bullet." Neah explains.  
"Hmph. You've gotten sloppy."  
"I was distracted."  
"That's no excuse."  
"It's better than your dumb ones."  
"Brat…"

Road narrows her eyes, watching the two carefully.  
The injured one hasn't shown any signs of infection, his visible skin is still free of the black stars, even though its been almost a minute.  
Cross doesn't seem to be worried either, still bantering with the other.

"You… aren't human, are you?" Road asks, looking pointedly at Neah. "What are you then?"  
Neah doesn't reply and neither does Cross, but they both go quiet.

"An Akuma? An exorcist?"

"Mistress Road…?" The umbrella speaks hesitantly.  
Road twirls the umbrella and slams it into the dirt, muffling it's voice and stares at the two. "Well?"

Neah looks up at Cross, curiously.

"Hmph." Cross pulls Neah a few steps back and turns away from Road.  
"What?" Neah mutters, keeping his voice low.  
"I've got an idea on how to get out of here."  
"What is it?"  
"I'd need your help."  
"Why?"  
"This cube." Cross points upwards. "I need you to destroy it."  
"Wha- how!?" Neah asks, staring at Cross.  
"It's probably Dark Matter, and if not…" Cross glances behind them to Road, who was watching them curiously. "Well, destruction is your shtick."  
"You can't be serious!" Neah says, not bothering to lower his voice. "I can't- They'll find out who I am."

"We're out of options." Cross turns away. "I'll get her."

"You done?" Road asks as Cross heads over, leaving Neah behind him.  
"Hmm." Cross smirks at her, trusting in Neah.

Neah, who was just about freaking out at this point, stares up at the top of the cube, ominously green and oddly luminescent.  
"I can do this." Neah tries to focus, his heightened awareness of Dark Matter finally coming in handy.  
Neah feels itchy and his forehead starts to sting. Neah can feel the blood start to run as he focuses on the Dark Matter around him: in the dying Akuma, in Road's cube, and in himself.

Neah feels something release within him as his skin dyes grey all at once and a dark violet light forms in his palm, barely noticeable. Neah lets it grow, shining brighter and large until the while cube is stained a bright purple.  
"What!?" Road calls out, floating away from Cross, as he grins maliciously. "Stop that!" Road calls to Neah, freezing at the sight of his skin.  
"Wait… You're-"  
The cube explodes in a dark light, knocking Road backwards slightly and cutting her off.

"Let's go!" Cross grabs an exhausted Neah and runs, letting Grave of Maria hide them from view.

"No!" Road's voice echoes behind them as the fog dissipates around them, letting then run under the bright sunlight beating down on the desert plains under their feet.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER.**

"Why are we doing this?" Neah asks, watching Cross walk ahead of him, large flower pot in hand.

"You ask too many questions."  
"Maybe I would ask less if you actually told me anything." Neah retorts.

Cross shrugs and continues.  
"Why this guy, though?" Neah asks, watching the large castle come into view. "The villagers weren't big fans of him."  
"Don't question me, brat."  
"Whatever."

-

 **FOUR MONTHS LATER.**

"You can't be serious." Neah glares up at Cross as the two stand outside a large and bustling brothel.

"Just go, brat." Cross says angrily.  
"No way." Neah glares at him.

"You've been to these places before." Cross points out.  
"None of those places were like this." Neah insists.

"Then stay outside, find a place to stay yourself." Cross shrugs, heading towards the entrance.  
"Hey, wait!" Neah calls after him, glaring once at the building before heading inside after him.

-

"Hey." Cross waves to a large woman by the entrance as they enter.

"I didn't think you'd be back." The woman admits as she heads over. "Who's this?" She looks over at Neah curiously.

"I'm Neah." Neah introduces, nodding to her.  
"Mahoja." She replies before turning to Cross. "This way."

The three head into a side room with pink drapes across the walls and Chinese lanterns. On a raised platform, a woman stands, dressed in an elaborate robe and headdress.

"Lord Cross!" She welcomes happily, moving to meet him.  
"It's been a while, Anita." Cross gives her a small smile.  
"Are you staying long?" Anita asks hopefully.  
"A few weeks, if we may." Cross winks at Anita who smiles gratefully. "You're welcome to."

Neah, while still uncomfortable, was feeling less disturbed by the brothel. Cross went off everyday and rarely came back to the room Anita had given them.

Neah had gotten to know Mahoja quite well, from when he'd go out for some air. She is tough on the outside, but is surprisingly sweet once they'd had a few conversations.  
Mahoja would explain about her experiences with the Order and how she and Anita had gotten involved.

Or they would talk about other things, like all the places Neah had been or Mahoja's stories from the brothel.

Neah had seen Anita only a few times, barely any more than he'd seen Cross. There were always people coming in and out, making the street a hive of activity. Small market stalls stand across the street, some of which Neah visit frequently.

One night, a few weeks later, Neah spotted Cross on the phone, with an anxious Anita by his side.  
After a few moments, he slams the phone onto the receiver angrily, swearing loudly.

"What was it?" Anita asks.

"Damn Order's sending some brats after me."  
"After you?"  
"A General died, it seems." Cross explains tiredly. "Looks like we'll be leaving soon."  
"How soon?" Anita asks, taking his hand.  
"A few days from now, I've got things to do." Cross kisses Anita's hand before walking away, towards Neah.

Once Cross turned the corner, Neah speaks up.  
"Which one died?"  
Cross glances back at him, unsurprised. "Yeeger. A few days ago."  
"Was it the Noah?"  
"Yeah."

 **FOUR DAYS LATER.**

"Take care of yourself." Mahoja nods to Neah, who smiles back.  
"Be careful." Anita advises Cross.

"I will." He grins at her. "Don't worry about us."

"Good luck." Anita steps back under the shelter outside the brothel's entrance.

"Do we have to leave today?" Neah asks, glaring at the rain pouring down onto him.  
"Yes." Cross says, turning away. "Let's go." He waves to Anita as the two head down the street towards the harbour.

-

 **TWO DAYS LATER.**

"This weather isn't looking good." The captain mutters, not going unheard by a nearby Neah.  
"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Looks like a bad storm is due." The captain explains, looking around at the sky.

The deck they're standing on has been drenched in sea water from strong winds they'd been combatting for the last two days.  
"How long until we're hit?" Neah asks, gleaning up at the unsettled sky.  
"A few hours at the most, and we can't avoid it." The captain sassy sadly.

"What do we do then?" Neah asks.

"Not much, I'm afraid." The captain admits. "We can only hope we're not washed away."

-

"This ship isn't going to make it." Cross muses, staring up at the sails above.

"How can you be so sure?" Neah asks, incredulously.  
"No ship ever makes it."  
"Then why are we on one?"

"No other way."  
"So how are we getting to Japan?"  
"We're getting picked up."

"…What'll happen to the crew?"  
"They'll have to figure that out themselves."

-

"We'll have to abandon course."  
"Captain, are you sure? What about the passengers?"  
"They told us to do whatever we have to."

"…Alright. But where are we going?"  
"Hmm, find me a map."  
"Yes, sir!"

-

"Master Cross, are you ready to depart?"  
"Cross? We can't really be riding an Akuma, right?"  
"Just get on, brat."  
"…Fine."

-

 **THREE DAYS LATER.**

"How much further?" Neah asks. "I'm sick of these tunnels."  
"Well, unless you want to fight an akuma every five seconds, shut up."  
"This stinks." Neah groans.  
"It's not much further."  
"How are you so sure about this?"  
"I have my sources."  
"Sure."

Cross' lantern is quickly dimming, and Neah does not want to be in a pitch black tunnel, let alone with Cross.  
"It's just up here." Cross directs, pointing to a set of rugged stairs following the tunnel upwards.  
"Finally." Neah sighs.  
"Heh." Cross starts up the stairs, with Neah close behind.

The two emerge behind a large bush, where the entrance they came from is thoroughly hidden. The sky above them is dark, a large, full moon hanging above them. As the two push past the bush the step onto a tiled pathway lined with red lanterns.

A neat building stands in front of them, not very tall, but intricately decorated.

"In here." Cross says, heading for the entrance.

"What is this place?" Neah asks, looking around them.

"Don't worry about it." Cross slides the door open and steps inside, revealing a large open space.

"How long will we be here?" Neah asks, looking distastefully at the emptiness.

"Hmph." Cross doesn't answer, instead moving into a side room and slamming the door behind him.

"Fine." Neah mutters, heading to the back of the space.

He slides open a large door, revealing a small backyard, complete with small pond and decking.  
Neah sits on the edge of the deck and watches small fish swim through the clear water.

A large tree hangs above, it's drooping branches a pale green. High walls surround the garden, about a meter higher than Neah himself.  
"I could get used to this." Neah lies backwards, letting the moon's pale light drape over him and the soft ambience lets him drift off to sleep.

 **THREE DAYS LATER.**

Allen stares up at the brightly lit brothel, the lanterns casting bright colours over the street beyond.

"They say this is the best brothel in the port." Lavi recounts, staring at the building.

"Well, we've been looking for so long, I hope he's here." Krory says hopefully.  
"I thought we'd never find him…" Lenalee admits.  
Allen, on the other hand, was having far less positive thoughts; the thought of seeing his Master again being less than encouraging.

"Hold it right there!" A large woman stands above them as Allen and Lavi try to enter. "We don't let first-timers or brats in here."  
"We..We're sorry. I don't understand what's going on, but…Sorry!" Allen tries, stepping backwards.  
"Wait, he's a she!?" Lavi exclaims unhelpfully.  
The woman grabs Lavi and Allen easily, lifting them up.  
"Wha- Lenalee!" The two cry for help as Lenalee moves to intervene.  
"Please let go of them! We're not customers!

The woman pulls Allen slightly closer and whispers in his ear. "Go around to the back door. You cannot get straight through to the Mistress' room from here."

-

"Welcome, Exorcists." A woman greets them, dressed in colourful robes. "I am Anita, the owner of this shop."  
The exorcists watch her stand to meet them.

"My apologies for being so blink, but Master Cross is no longer here."

"Eh?" The group exclaim, with a mixture of emotions.  
"Eight days ago, he left to go on a journey. And… the ship he left on has been sunk at sea."

-

 **TWO DAYS LATER.**

"Everyone!" Allen calls down to the deck from his spot on the mast. "Akuma are coming!"

The large hoard seems to black out the sky, creating a dark wall speeding towards them.

"There's so many!" Anita stares up at the Akuma descending upon them.

Only, the Akuma seem to pass through them, heading past the ship and seemingly unaware of the exorcists below.

Allen jumps up and activates his Innocence, trying to take out the Akuma near him.

"Hey! It's an exorcist!" The Akuma chatter, trying to avoid his attacks in favour of moving forward.  
"Allen!" Lavi speeds upwards to join him.

Anita activates her talisman, trying to halt the Akuma at the ship's level.

Lenalee, who is still on the port, stares at the swarm across the sky, heading past the town and inland.

As the exorcists desperately try to combat the large amount of Akuma, a bright light shines from within the mountains, revealing a giant, deformed torso rising from seemingly nowhere.

The akuma scream to destroy it, viscously preparing to attack.

Anita can do nothing but watch the exorcists fly away and do what little she can on her own, all the while thinking of her lover a sea away.

-

 **SIX DAYS LATER.**

"We're arrived." Chomesuke declares as the boat the small port.  
"So, this is it." Lavi looks around wondrously at the cherry blossoms and bright lanterns around them.

"Welcome to Japan." Chomesuke slowly morphs into a human form, once everyone was safely on the dock.  
A large red gate stands above them, under which is are wide, stone stairs. Chomesuke explains about the history of Edo as the group ascends.

Suddenly a form is spotted ahead of them. A woman is a long coat looks down at Chomesuke.

"Sachiko…"  
"Kawamura!" Chomesuke, or Sachiko, smiles happily and runs up to the woman. "You came to pick us up? Thanks so much, I'm about to reach my limit…"  
As Chomesuke approaches Kawamura, she notices her unfocused eyes and clear shaking.  
"Kawamura?"  
It's then that Chomesuke notices a thing web behind Kawamura, causing her to jump back.

"Chomesuke!?" Lavi cries out as Chomesuke starts running back to them.  
"Hide everyone!"

She pushes the group off the path and behind some bushes just as a three Level 3s appear on the path.  
"Why was that Kawamura caught?" Lavi whispers to Chomesuke.  
"It's to eat them." Chomesuke answers, watching the Level 3s approach the web. "When the Akuma population is too high in an area, the Akuma kill other Akuma to absorb their abilities."

Chomesuke sighs, still cautious. "In Japan, it doesn't matter is you're human or Akuma, only the strongest survive."

-

"I'll be going now." Neah calls back to a lazing Cross.  
"Whatever." Cross waves. "Just make sure to follow the plan."  
"Yeah, yeah." Neah steps out of the building, trying to ignore the bottles and unexplained chickens  
everywhere, in and outside.

The streets are empty, like always, letting Neah walk in peace.  
Since they were up on a hill, they were a fair way from Edo, but the downhill road gave Neah an easy way down.  
As Neah reaches the bottom of the hill, he spots the silhouette on an Akuma above, seemingly unaware of him.

Soon, more and more started speeding above him, into the centre of Edo. An ominous light shines from a small tower, much taller than any other buildings.

Neah speeds up, running through the streets to the meeting point. The Akuma he'd just sent should have brought the exorcists there.

As Neah approaches the designated building, he spots the open door, showing an empty interior.

"Fuck." Neah swears and runs towards the port, where they should have arrived, hoping nothing had happened yet.

-

"I'm sorry Lavi…I have to go to the Earl…" Chomesuke monotones, the star across her forehead twisting painfully.

"Wait…To the Earl?" Lenalee cries, trying to stop Chomesuke from leaving.

"Right now…At the centre of Edo, the Earl of Millennium, he's here."  
"What!?" Lavi grab's Chomesuke's hand. "He's here?"  
"Yes."  
"Show us." Lavi demands, pulling her back.  
"I…can't. He's too strong."

-

Neah spots the exorcists, still on the path from the dock. He also spots the shattered Akuma in a net. The Level 3s turn to look at him, rushing forward.

Neah scowls and prepares to attack, throwing small orbs of energy at them, causing them to explode and fall to pieces.

"What was that?" Neah hears a soft voice call out.  
He looks over to the group, who have come out of hiding.  
"Who are you?" The girl, who had spoken before, demands glaring at Neah.  
"Master Neah…?" Sachiko looks up at him curiously.

"Master?" A red-headed boy asks, looking at Neah confusedly.

"Please, call me Neah." Neah smirks as he introduces himself. "I'm with Cross, before you ask."  
"You're with the General?" Lavi asks suspiciously.  
"Don't worry Sachiko." Neah steps forward, approaching Sachiko.

"What's going on, Chomesuke?" The boy asks her.  
"Chomesuke?" Neah asks, looking at the big curiously.  
"Ehehe." Sachiko laughs, face still twisted in pain. "Lavi named me."  
"It's cute." Neah admits. "Okay, Chomesuke. Here." Neah takes her free hand and concentrates.

In an instant, the star across her face dissipates as she lets out a breath.  
"Thank you!" She says happily, grabbing Neah's arm.  
"What did you do?" Lavi asks, looking curiously at Chomesuke.  
"Just dispelled the Earl for now." Neah dismisses, waving his hand. "Now, I don't think we've been introduced."

-

"Where are we going?" Lenalee asks, walking up front with Neah.  
"Well…" Neah says thoughtfully. "Our first priority would be to take care of our Akuma problem."  
"I meant to ask before, but, are you an exorcist?" Lavi asks, stepping into pace with the two.  
"No." Neah bluntly replies.  
"But how'd you destroy those Akuma?" Lenalee asks, causing Neah to shift uncomfortably.  
"Hehe…magic." Neah laughs, waving his hands around theatrically.

After a short silence, Neah speaks again.  
"You know, since you're going after Cross and all, I though Allen wold be with you…" He says offhandedly, causing the group to tense.  
"You…knew him?" Lenalee asks cautiously.

"Yeah, we've known each other for years. I was with Cross when we found Allen about five years ago." Neah recounts happily, unaware of the others' discomfort.  
"Well, the thing is…Allen was with us." Lenalee explains sadly.  
Neah freezes, halting his steps to look at Lenalee. "What do you mean?" Neah's stomach drops at her face.

"I-I'm so sorry, Neah…" Lenalee sobs, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"No, he's not…" Neah tries to hold back his own tears.  
"It was back in China, one of the Noah got to him." Lavi explains with a grimace.

"Dammit!" Neah exclaims, storming forward, leaving the others to awkwardly follow.

The rest of the walk was in silence, leaving the exorcists to quietly talk with Neah leading a few meters ahead.

"Here." Neah mutters, stopping in front of a small building.  
The group file inside, glad for the temporary cover.  
"What now?" Krory asks, peering through a small window.  
"If the Earl's here, that means the other Noah might be too." Lenalee says. "So we have to be careful."

"They're at the centre of town, right?" Lavi asks.

Lenalee looks over at Neah, who's sitting in a far corner and swearing profusely.

Lavi notices her and turns to Chomesuke.  
"So who's this Neah anyway?" He asks.  
"Oh." Chomesuke looks over at Neah before answering. "I'm not sure I can say."  
"Well, what can you tell us?" Lavi tries, hoping for any information.  
"He's always hanging with Cross." Chomesuke says thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure he as there when I was converted too."

"Really?" Lenalee asks. "Why?"  
"I'm not sure." Chomesuke admits. "But he's so…powerful."  
"Powerful?" Lavi repeats, confused.

"He's more than he looks, he helps us." Chomesuke explains.  
"Like he did before." Lavi remembers. "How'd he do that, anyway?"  
"I don't know." Chomesuke sighs. "The Earl's voice just seemed to fade away…"  
"Weird." Lavi glances over at Neah, who had resigned to glaring at the ground.

-

Neah tried to ignore the exorcists' chattering, even when Chomesuke chimed in, he blocked them out.  
He almost didn't notice TImcanpy straying over to him.

"Hey, Tim." Neah greets, holding out his hand to the familiar golem. "What have you been through?"  
Tim puts on a sad expression, as well as he can, and starts to dribble with tears.

"Did you see it?" Neah asks quietly.  
Timcanpy nods, still crying heavily.  
"Can you…show me?" Time nods again, sinking deeper into Neah's palm.  
"Okay." Neah stands and slips Tim into his pocket. He heads to a door to the back room for some privacy. It was just bigger than a broom closet, but it'll have to do.

-

"He's been in there a while." Lenalee glances worriedly to the door Neah had disappeared behind.  
"He'll be fine." Chomesuke reassures her. "We can leave once he comes back."  
As if on queue, the door slowly opens and a stony-faced Neah emerges, Tim sitting on his shoulder.

Neah surveys the watching group before turning to the door.  
"Let's go."

-

"There they are!" Lenalee points up at the tower, where the figures of the Earl and assorted Noah can be seen.  
"What are they doing?" Lavi asks, watching the Earl wave around his umbrella.

"He's controlling the Akuma." Neah mutters, watching the Akuma converge above them.  
"That's a lot…" Krory murmurs, staring above him.

"Don't hold back." Bookman says, readying his weapon.

"'Course not." Lavi smirks and activates his hammer.

-

"Well, well, if it isn't the gentleman and the boy with the eye patch from before…" Tyki Mikk smirks down at the exorcists.

"That man, he was in Tim's memory!" Lavi glares up at him. "I won't forget that face!"

The two sides land on a high roof facing off against each other.

"You're the Noah that killed Allen!" Lavi growls.  
"I'm a bit bored at the moment. Maybe you can keep me occupied for a while like that boy?" Tyki grins.  
"You asked for it." Lavi scowls, throwing off his coat. "I'll get rid of this guy, everyone. I'll have to pound him to dust before I calm myself down!"

"What?" Tyki puts on an innocent face. "Why are you so angry about me killing that trickster?"  
"Shut up." Lavi growls.  
"Ah, I see, you guys were friends."  
"Shut up."  
"Could it be that the girl behind you is also your friend?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry. It's a sad thing. I understand."  
"Shut up!"

-

Neah jumps up onto the roof behind Tyki, glad at the diverted attention for now. As he prepared to attack the Noah, he says something that stops Neah in his tracks.  
"That boy's alive. He many be coming here soon. Do you want to see him?" Tyki gives a small laugh. "Although, that'll only be possible if you guys stay alive until then."

Lavi jumps forward, hammer blazing with fire, causing Tyki to jump backwards, right into Neah.  
"Hmm?" Tyki turns around, confused as to what he's run into.  
"Hello again." Neah growls as he moves to slam a ball of energy into Tyki's face.  
Unluckily, Tyki dodged just in time, letting Neah's attack singe off a significant amount of hair.  
"Nice to see you too." Tyki smirks, sadly rubbing his head.  
Neah just stares back, fists clenched.  
"Ah, you're probably upset." Tyki decides, unknowingly letting Lavi sneak up on him.  
"You think?" Neah bites back.  
"Well, in my defence…" Tyki trails off thoughtfully. "It was fun." Tyki shrugs and grins evilly.

At that moment, Lavi slams his hammer down, barely missing Tyki.  
"Two on one? That's not fair at all." Tyki complains, brushing off his shirt.  
"Since when do you play fair?" Neah retorts, staring down the other Noah.

-

"What's that supposed to be?" Kanda stares off into the city below, currently being destroyed by a giant Akuma.

"Marie, what can you hear?" General Froi Tiedoll looks over at his other companion.

"From there? There is the loud noise of machinery from that Akuma." Marie reports. "And although it's faint, I can hear Lenalee and Lavi, these are the voices of Cross' team.

Kanda scowls and looks to a large beacon of light, likely from Miranda's Time Record protecting them.  
"Yes…Go help them." Tiedoll finally speaks.  
Marie and Kanda jump from the cliff and onto the rooftops below where they run towards the battle.

-

Tyki, still relatively unharmed, jumps away from Lavi as he attacks again. Lavi then gets hit by another blast of Dark Matter, sending him falling through the roof below.  
"Hey!" Neah jumps forward, pushing Tyki away from the fallen Lavi.  
"How annoying." Tyki mutters as he regains his footing.

Lavi jumps back onto the roof as Miranda's Time Record deactivated.

"Shit." Lavi mutters, watching as Lenalee runs over to Miranda.  
"Hmm? Ran out of energy?" Tyki smirks and jumps over to the two, grabbing Lenalee. "This is the first time I've seen a female exorcist. Is this girl okay? Did she push herself too hard."  
"Hey!" Lavi lands a few meters away, with Neah right behind.  
"Let go of her!" Chaozii jumps up behind Tyki and tries to punch him, only for his hand to phase through his back.

"Chaozii!" Lenalee calls to him as Tyki prepares to attack.

Kanda smashes open the roof below, throwing Chaozii backwards.  
"We've sure got a lot of guests today." Tyki grins, watching the smoke dissipate and Kanda appears.

Tyki throws Lenalee at Kanda, causing him to falter. Tyki takes the chance and fires a blast at the two.

Lavi throws his hammer in front of him, dispelling the blast.  
"Hey boss!" Lavi grins at a disgruntled Kanda. "What a coincidence to see you here."

"What're you guys doing here?" Kanda growls.

"Uh, well, it seems like out General has some business in Edo. How about you?" Lavi replies casually, now a short distance from Tyki.

"Something like that." Kanda answers.

"Who're you?" Neah lands next to Lavi, causing Kanda to stiffen.  
"Oh, right." Lavi says, stepping between the two.  
"Yuu this is Neah. Neah this is Yuu."

"Don't call me that." Kanda growls.

"What do I call you then?" Neah asks.

"Kanda…" Lenalee mutters, now in Lavi's arms.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Kanda asks Neah suspiciously.

"He's with Cross, apparently." Lavi answers.  
"Don't be so suspicious." Neah reassures him, grinning slightly.  
Kanda narrows his eyes, but drops it.

"Gyaooo!" Their nearest Giant Akuma screams out, meters from the rooftop.  
"Huh?" Lavi looks up, confused. "What's wrong with it?"  
"What?" It must've gotten caught in Marie's strings." Kanda nonchalantly explains. "The melody he plays can kill the Akuma."

As the Akuma screams out again, Kanda activates his Innocence and jumps up to meet it.  
"Be careful, Yuu!" Lavi calls out. "That thing's really, really-"

Kanda slashes the Akuma through it's head, causing it to crumble and fall.  
"Hard…ok?" Lavi finishes, watching Kanda land on an opposite rooftop.

"Hey, bastard…" Kanda calls back to Lavi.

"Yes?" Lavi shrilly answers, still shocked by Kanda's performance.

"Don't you dare say my first name again, or I'll slice you to pieces." Kanda threatens, giving Lavi a death glare.  
"What a show…" Neah muses, watching the Akuma slowly crumble below them.

"Y-Yeah." Lavi agrees before spotting a black orb hanging by the tower, a visible Earl inside.

"How much impudence~!" The Earl's voice echoes throughout the city, gaining everyone's attention.

The orb expands rapidly, absorbing the remaining Giant Akuma and heading for the rest of the town.  
"Shit." Neah swears, recognising the ominous glow of the orb. "Get behind me!"  
"What?" Kanda asks, eyes still focused on the orb.

"Hurry!" Neah scowls as he releases his power, hitting back at the orb with all his might.

-

The blast had torn away the entire city, sans the tower.

Where Neah has stood, remains of the shattered rooftop lie haphazardly around them.  
His attack has dispelled some of the orb, saving parts of the buildings and hopefully most of the exorcists.

Neah hovers mid-air, his Noah form clearly visible through his tattered coat and gloves.

Luckily, the exorcists had been throughly stunned, leaving Neah safe for now.

Miranda's time record has helped the sailors who has been with her. Neah had barely covered Bookman or Krory, leaving them badly injured a little ways away.

As Lavi regains his bearings, a residual fog still clouding most of the area, he hears Lenalee's voice from behind him.

"Lavi?"

The large crystal stands barely a meter behind Lavi, standing at around twice his height.

"Hey, what's this?" Kanda stares at the crystal as Lenalee's handprint appears against it's surface.

"Kanda…Everyone…Everyone!"

"Kanda! Watch out!" Marie, who had been close enough to Neah to remain conscious, calls loudly.  
Tyki descends upon Kanda, who luckily had enough time to defend himself.

"I'll be taking her." Tyki announces, moving to attack again.

"Shit." Kanda swears, attacking again in response.

"Yuu!" Lavi tries to stand and interfere, only to be attacked too.

"Do you like sweet things?" A large Noah descends upon him, giving Lavi little time to defend himself.

A little ways away, General Tiedoll activated his Innocence, Maker of Eden, and prepares to attack the Giant Akuma nearby.

"See the beauty of this world."  
"Art!"

-

Not far, Neah descends, trying to catch his breath and dispel his form before he's spotted.

He looks around him as fighting seems to break out, the familiar voices of Tyki Mikk and Skin Boric echoing nearby.

Neah spots the large green crystal, recognising the host voice as Lenalee's.

"What's that?" Neah slowly heads over, happily in the other direction to the other Noah.

Suddenly, the Earl descends, grabbing the crystal and preparing to destroy it.

"Lenalee!" Lavi's voice carries through the empty field, doing little to repel the Earl.

Neah moves to help, abandoning his own safety and reactivating his Noah form.

Only, for a white light to shine down, splitting the sky and a familiar pattern.  
"That's-"

Neah almost doubles over as a sick feeling enters his stomach, stopping him in his tracks.

As the light fades, Neah doesn't have time to think as a white clown emerges, pushing the Earl away.

"Good evening~." The Earl greets. "Allen…Walker~!"

-

Allen pushes hard at the Earl, his human hand grabbing the Earl's as his clawed one strikes down.

As the Earl summons ** _his_** sword, Neah jumps in to help, heart soaring and a big grin on his face.

"Allen!" Neah crashes down onto the Earl, knocking him away from Allen.  
"Neah!?" Allen cries out, slightly put off by his appearance.  
Neah smiles, probably creepier than he intended.  
"Neah!" Allen echoes grabbing Neah's hand. "You're a NOAH!?"  
"It's a long story."  
"After, then?"  
"Maybe."

"How sweet~." The Earl cackles. "I can take care of two problems at once~."

"You can try." Neah smirks, stepping into line next to Allen.  
"I won't let you hurt my friends anymore!" Allen jumps forward, Neah close behind and they fight together for the first time in a long while.

The large explosion throws the two back in opposite directions and blinds any spectators.  
"Lavi!" Allen lands next to Lavi, who has been transfixed by the battle.  
"Did you see where the Earl went-"

"Stop right there!" Kanda's voice calls through the smoke. "Die!"  
His blade comes down on an unsuspecting Allen, who successfully blocks the attack.

"K-Kanda!?" Allen calls out, trying to push the older teen off.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Kanda growls, pushing his Mugen down harder.  
"I could ask you the same thing!" Allen angrily replies.  
"I was after that Noah guy with the curly hair!" Kanda explains. "Oi, Lavi, did you see where he went?"  
"Huh? What happened to that muscly guy I was fighting?" Lavi asks, looking around as the fog dissipates. "All the Noah are gone!"

"Don't forget about me…" Neah shuffles over, not bothering to change his form.  
"Neah!" Allen runs over, now that the danger has gone, and tackles him in a hug.  
"What the?" Lavi and Kanda stare on at the now grey-skinned Neah.

"You really had me worried there, Al." Neah admits, hugging him back.

"So…" Lavi tries, watching the two boys interact.

"You're taller than me." Neah grunts, staring down Allen. "I'm meant to be the older one."  
"Only by a month." Allen retorts.  
"What's with this hair?" Neah says, petting down the spikes. "You trying to imitate me?"  
"You wish." Allen bats his hand away.

"It does give you another few centimetres."  
"I guess you're right."

"Well, I'll excuse it, _if_ it was unintentional."  
"It was!"

"Hey!" Kanda barks, causing the two to look over.  
"What?" Allen asks innocently.  
"What's with him!?" Kanda used Mugen to point at Neah. "Where'd he come from?"  
"Don't be so crude." Neah rolls his eyes.  
"Che."  
"How literate."  
"You- I'll cut you down!"  
"Try it!"

"Chill out, Kanda, if you can." Allen interrupts.  
"What did you say?" Kanda growls back, temporally forgetting Neah.  
"You know, I bet the Noah got away because Kanda was being a dumbass."

"Little shit, barging in and messing everything up, what were you trying to do, dumbass?"

"My name is _Allen._ Why do I have to tell you all the time? You really are a dumbass."  
"I'll show you who the real dumbass is! I'l shop off all that hair and sell it to old geezers!"

"Are they always like this?" Neah, now in his usually form, asks a frozen Lavi.

"Yeah." Lavi sighs. "Wasn't this supposed to be a happy reunion?"  
"I'm sure it's just their way of showing it."  
"If you say so."  
"Have you figured me out yet, Junior Bookman?"  
"Well, Gramps dropped some hints before, I kind of figured the rest out."  
"You going to tell your friend here?" Neah gestures to Kanda.  
"I…I'll have to ask Gramps about it."  
"What do you think?"  
"About what?"  
"Anything, really. The Earl, Allen, the Noah, or me."

"You're weird."  
"Thanks."  
"Different weird. But also weird weird."  
"Thanks again."

Lavi gives a small smile, just as Kanda attacks Allen again.  
"Should we stop them?" Neah asks.  
"Neah, they'll wear themselves out." Lavi replies. "They always do."

-

 **FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER.**

"Right now the only living exorcists are Hevlaska, Sokalo, Cloud, Marian… and the nine of us here." Tiedoll notes. "That's all."  
"Now is not the time to battle the Earl, it's our first priority to stay alive until the time is right." He continues. "Regardless of Marian's plan, Team Cross should leave the battlefield right away."

"We don't even know what Cross' plan is." Marie adds.  
"For all we know you were a decoy for a scenario made by reprogrammed akuma and Marian." Tiedoll says, now to Bookman and Miranda.  
"We do have someone who know's the plan." Bookman reminds him, looking over at Neah standing guard outside.

"We still don't know who he is, we can't take his word for anything now." Tiedoll decides, watching Neah carefully.  
"Allen seems to know him well." Miranda comments. "They were talking before."  
"The two travelled together with Cross." Bookman explains. "They've known each other for years, I'd expect."

"Lenalee…" Allen looks down at the girl who's still barely conscious.  
"Allen?" She looks up at him curiously  
"Yes, it's me." Allen smiles. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Lenalee."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Lenalee asks. "If it has to do with Suman…You saved him, Allen. He didn't die in vain and had a peaceful death." She sits up to touch Allen's face. "I'm certain that you saved Suman's soul."  
Allen stares at her, eyes growing wet with tears.

"Welcome back, Allen…"

-

Neah feels an strong pang in his gut, the same he felt when Allen had appeared, that now feels oddly familiar.

"Lena!" Allen calls out as a white light appears, dragging Lenalee into the ground.

Neah runs over as the nearby exorcists, including Allen, get dragged in too. He grabs at Allen, for him to disappear, leaving Neah to grasp at thin air.  
"Everyone!" Neah stares as Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Chaozii, and Krory disappear in an instant.

-

"What is this town?" Kanda looks around groggily, staring up at the white buildings around them.  
"This place…" Allen looks at the familiar buildings. "It's inside the Ark!"  
"Why the fuck are we here?" Kanda growls at Allen.  
"Don't know." Allen bluntly replies, glaring at Kanda.  
"Hey! There's a strange pumpkin under Lenalee!" Lavi points to a partially crushed, pumpkin topped umbrella.  
"M-Move you shit exorcists!" The pumpkin wails, straightening up.

"It was you…" Kanda and Allen growl, weapons raised to the umbrella. "Unless you want to die, you'd better let us out. Where's the exit?" Kanda continues.

"Exit? The exit doesn't exist!"  
" **After long years, the boat completed it's role and has come to a stop~."  
"Well done, Lero~."  
"Time to depart, dear exorcists~."**

 **"** **IT'S TIME TO DEPART WITH THIS BOAT TO HELL~."**  
The Earl's voice echoes from the pumpkin as the city around them begins to crumble.

 **"** **Watch out~."  
"It's starting to break apart from the parts that completed the download~."**

 **"** **This boat will momentarily be absorbed between dimensions and disappear~."**

 **"** **Of I must stay at your level of science~…"  
"THREE MORE HOURS~."  
"That is the amount of time you have to exist in this world."**

"W-What just happened?" Miranda stutters, staring at the place her friends had just been.  
"The Ark…" Neah mutters, staring at the sky. "That's where they are."  
"The radio communication with the kids has been severed." Bookman notes.

"They won't make it." Neah says, looking over at Bookman.  
"What will you do now?" Bookman asks him.  
"Huh?" Miranda looks between the two, obviously confused.  
Tiedoll just watches silently.

"I guess they'll need my help." Neah decides. "But if it's being downloaded, I don't know where'll I get in; or if I even can."

"But you'll try." Bookman says.

"Of course."

Neah moves to walk away, only to be stopped.  
"Make sure that Lavi…." Bookman looks down.  
"Don't worry about him." Neah reassures, already summoning a gate, something he'd almost forgotten how to do.  
"I'll bring him back in one piece."

Neah grins as a gate appears in a flash of light, almost instantly starting to disintegrate.  
"I'll be going now." He turns to look at the Tiedoll. "Do you want me to take it?"  
The General pauses before shaking his head. "It'll get to him faster itself."  
"If you say so." Neah waves and steps inside as the gate shatters into light.

-

"This boat has stopped! It's not connected to other dimensions anymore!" Lero cries out as the group run from the splintering city.

"You can't escape from this boat." Lero floats above them tauntingly. "You guys are going to die here."

"There _is_ something…" a familiar voice appears behind Allen. "…An exit, Boy~."

A scruffy man looks over at them, looking strikingly familiar.

"Super thick glasses!" Lavi, Allen, and Krory exclaim, recognising the gambling man.

"Huh? Is that my name?" The man wonders.  
"Wh-Why are you here?" Lavi asks.  
"Hey." Kanda interrupts. "This guy is ready to kill."  
"Hehe." The man laughs. "Boy~, how did you survive…?"  
The man head-butts Allen hard, causing him to stumble.  
"Because of you, I had to endure all the things the Earl and those brats said."

"What do you-"  
"You want an exit right?" the man's skin turns to grey as he shows Allen a small key.

"I can give it to you." A now revealed Tyki Mikk offers. "There isn't any exit in this Ark anymore. But with Road's ability, we can make some more."

A large, heart-shaped door rises from the ground behind Tyki.  
"Our road is the only one among us with the ability to move throughout space without using the Ark. So? Let's continue our game. We'll the the 'exit' on our bet against your 'lives' — how's that?"

Tyki grins and sticks a cigarette in his mouth.

"And play fair this time, Boy~."

"Tyki! What's the meaning of this?" Lero speaks up, obviously out of the loop. "The Earl won't allow you-"

"This is the key to Road's door and the three doors that lead up to it." Tyki explains, ignoring Lero and continuing his explanation. "I'll give it to you. Think about it."

Tyki drops the key as a nearby building explodes.

"Although, I must say, you haven't got much time."

"Where is everyone?" Neah wanders through the Ark, keeping close to the tower to avoid being sucked into the void.  
"They should be around here somewhere…"

As Neah reaches another set of stairs, he suddenly feels a strong sense of discomfort.

"What the-"

He feels something warm on his cheeks as his eyes begin to itch irritably.

"Why…am I crying?"

-

"Did you hear that?" Allen looks around at the corridor curiously.  
"Hear what?" Lavi asks.  
"Like the sound of something crack-" Allen starts.  
The floor beneath them begins to rupture, large cracks opening below the group.

"What the fuck!?" Lavi cries out, running from the collapsing floor.

"How long is this corridor!?" Chaozii calls out, running next to Lavi.  
"Lenalee, there's a bottle of blood in my pocket, could you give it to me?" Krory addresses the girl in his arms as they run away.  
"This?" Lenalee hands him a small flask that Krory opens and finishes in an instant.

As Krory's innocence activates, his jumps forward grabbing Lavi, Allen, and Chaozii, pulling them through the corridor.

"There's the exit!" Lavi shouts, pointing to a large window hole on a far wall.

The group fly into the next room, collapsing into the floor.  
A circular shelf surrounds them, covering the walls and filled with hundreds of multicoloured books.

"Is this another room in the ark that hasn't been downloaded yet?" Allen wonders, getting to his feet.  
"Looks like a library." Lavi comments, looking around them.

A loud noise signals the rising of a stone pillar from the ground, where two new Noah sit.  
"Name's Devit…" The first one speaks.  
"Jasdero." The second adds as the two points small pistols at each other.  
"Together we're Jasdevi!" The two say together, laughing hysterically.

"Jasdevi!? Why aren't you working!?" Lero shouts up at them.

"More funky people…" Lavi mutters.  
"We're in kind of a bad mood right now." Jasdevi start again. "Allen Walker!"  
Allen stiffens at his name.  
"We don't have anything against you. But Cross pissed us off a lot recently, so we'll make his pupil pay! And that's you!"

-

Neah spots an odd door on one of the buildings. The door is decorated with a cartoon butterfly and rainbow and is definitely out of place.  
"What's this supposed to be?"

"Huh?" Once inside, Neah looks around at the crumbling room, covered in blackened scares and large gashes through the walls.

Neah scowls at the fresh blood splatters as he heads to a door at the end of the room.

"They better be in here." Neah mutters, pushing the door open.

"He's found the key!" Allen stares up as a rain of keys fall down upon them.

A large glowing keyhole appears on the podium where Lavi stands. As it 'opens', Jasdevi's creations get violently sucked in.

"That monument is the next door?" Lenalee asks, staring up at it.

"We see you!" Krory and Allen descend on the twins, punching them into the sheaves nearby.

"Why didn't you use your left hand?" Lenalee asks, as the Noah fall to the floor.  
"The claw prevents me from making a fist…" Allen explains. "I wanted to pay them back for hitting Lenalee first…"  
"That felt good." Krory agrees. "But I still don't get their magic trick. It seems they themselves are easy prey. What brats."

"Calling us brats…"  
"Wanna taste the real thing?"  
"We've cut the games."

"We'll face you seriously now…"

-

t _here was once a cradle… and the sound of one rattle…_

 _one rattle became two._

 _in mist almost the same_

 _true_

 _oh single cradle_

 _mirage from the cemetery_

 ** _let us be born anew_**

Jasdevi's guns go off with a loud bang, knocking the two down.

"They shot each other!?" Allen exclaims as the group watches on.

Jasdevi's bodies don't fall, instead suspending in the air as the darkness of their shadows swirl and distort below them.

"They're shadows are merging…" Lenalee stares as a thick fog surrounds them.  
"What's happening?" Allen mutters, watching the twins dispel into the fog.

"Allen! Krory! Get out of there!" Lavi's voice calls down to them as the fog continues to thicken. "Look up!" Lavi cries as a dark form descends upon them.

In a second, Krory gets thrown backwards by an invisible force, slamming hard into the shelves across the room.

"Eh?"  
Shocked, Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi turn to where Krory impacted.  
Krory remains suspended, rammed hard into the shelves. A huge blood splatter surrounds him, completely covering the books behind him.  
"Krory…?" Allen stares at his comrade as the fog swells.  
A strange figure emerges, it's long hair and dress blending into the fog it emerged from.

" _We, Jasdero and Devit, are actually one Noah!"_

"We are Jasdevi!"  
Jasdevi, now fully formed, stands before the remaining exorcists, acting as a clear mis of the twins.

Allen, enraged by Krory's attack, jumps at the attacker, slamming his fist towards them.  
"That was for Krory!" Allen screams as Jasdevi remains unaffected.

"Hahaha." Jasdevi laughs. "That vampire guy, we hit him because he took us too lightly! All the blood was so much fun!"

-

"What happened?" Neah stares at the wrecked corridor, the missing floor revealing a bottomless pit below.  
He spots a door in the distance, though it's more of a hole or window.  
"Is that it?" Neah whispers as he moves forward, glad for his recently acquired powers of levitation.

As Neah reaches the exit, he tries to move through, only for a barrier to throw him back.  
"Shit." Neah swears as he waves his stinging hand, trying to numb the pain.

He narrows his eyes at the foggy interior as it whirls violently.

"This can't be good."

"We have to go back!" Lenalee cries, trying to bet back through to the library.

"Lenalee…" Allen tries, holding her back.  
"Let go of me!"  
"Lenalee!" Allen grabs her face. "It's alright. We will definitely all go home together."  
Lenalee stares up at Allen, finally giving up fighting.  
"I'm not giving up either!" Allen continues. "You're not being the strong Lenalee I know…after all, you are older than me, right?"  
"And _your seniors_ aren't giving up either." Lavi butts in. "Krory also has three more bottles of Akuma blood, so I believe in him."

-

"Krory? …And Jasdevi!?" Neah stares as the two attack each other.  
The two don't seem to notice him, leaving Neah to wonder where the others had gone.

"Monster! Monster! Monster!" Jasdevi cries, swiping at Krory, who tries to block the attacks.

Krory jumps back avoiding another attack.

"I'll just crush you!" Jasdevi cries, pushing a large star towards Krory.

As Krory backs up, he spots a figure staring down from the entrance.  
"Huh?" Krory pauses for a second, long enough of Jasdevi to trap him between another star,

"You'll just regenerate, so i'll just squeeze you to death!" Jasdevi exclaims, pushing the stars together, Krory still trapped inside.

"Hey!" Jasdevi catapults forward, over Krory and skids a few meters away.  
"Krory!" Neah cries out, destroying the stars crushing him.  
"You…Neah." Krory responds, breathing heavily from his wounds.  
"You should get out of here." Neah tries. "You're too injured to-"

"I must do this." Krory declares, downing another flask of blood as Jasdevi rises again.  
"What the hell?" Jasdevi cries, spotting Neah. "Where'd you come from?"  
"Through there." Krory points to the podium. "That's where the others went."  
"You want me to leave you!?" Neah exclaims, staring at the man incredulously.

"They'll need your help." Krory explains. "I can hold my ground here."  
Neah scowls. "If you're sure."  
"Go." Krory agrees.  
"Shit, fine." Neah jumps past Jasdevi, giving a passing kick to the shins.

"Ow!" Jasdevi shouts, bending over.  
"Good luck!" Neah cries back as he lands by the exit. "I'll see you around."

-

The four remaining exorcists and sailor climb the winding stairs, already in pieces.

"Are you alright, Lenalee?" Allen asks, pulling Lenalee forward.  
"I'm fine. I can walk." Lenalee reassures him. "Though it's not saying much, with all your help, Allen."

"If Komui finds out, you'll be in big trouble." Lavi adds, smirking at the two. "Isn't it good TImcanpy's gone off instead of recording this…"

"Hahaha." Allen laughs dryly. "I do wonder where Timcanpy went."  
"Let me go in front Allen, let's switch." Lavi tries, still grinning widely.

"No way, you're real motive is too obvious."  
"Aw man."

-

"Just seeing you exorcists right now, it's as if you're similar to us, the ordinary people." Chaozii admits, trying to stifle his laughs. "Because they say things like you're apostles of God, I through you'd act much differently from ordinary people. Like how you say jokes and laugh…and like you feel fear? I don't think you have something like that…"

Allen walks over to the man, who's cradling his wounds shakily.  
"Just one more…If we climb over what's waiting for us beyond this, we can definitely go back home." Allen smiles at Chaozii. "When you feel uneasy, just think about the fun things and you'll fell better. It's alright."  
Chaozii swells with sadness as Allen comforts him.  
"Don't be so carefree!" Lero chimes in angrily, jumping out of nowhere. "You're wishful thinking…Don't you understand that there's no hope left!?"  
"It's not like that, Lero." Allen responds, shutting the umbrella up. "No matter how faint out hopes are, even if we don't have anything we can rely on, I will never give up."

-

"In here?" Neah jogs up the stairs, already getting sick of the winding steps rising above him. "I don't recognise this place."

A small golden blur hits Neah in the face, almost knocking him down the stairs.

"Timcanpy!? What are you doing here?"  
Tim flies onto Neah's head, refusing to move.

"Whatever, okay." Neah turns back to the stairs. "Let's keep going."

-

"Allen~!"  
"Road!?" Allen tries not to fall backward as Road barrels into him. Only for her to kiss him, knocking into his butt as his friends watch on, horrified.  
"What!? Road! You can't kiss an exorcist!" Lero jumps up, pushing Road back.

"Hey, Lero." Road greets.

"Allen?" Lavi shakes a shocked Allen as Road step away.  
"Road? What-? Do you really like that boy so much?" Tyki, sitting at the head of a long table, calls over. "This is the first time I've seen you give a kiss to anyone other than the Duke Millennium."

"I won't give you one, Tyki~." Road teases, running back over to him.  
"Well, sit down." Tyki finally speaks to the exorcists. "I wanted to talk to you before the fighting."  
"I'll have to refuse." Allen says coldly. "I'll take my time to eat when I have it."

"Time? Din't you want to know how much you have left?" Tyki responds.  
"It's a superb view." Road says, looking over to the large windows around them.

The walls are practically non-existent, instead, arches surround the group, clearly showing the now completely destroyed town below.

"All that's left is where we are, nothing but this tower. Apart from here, everything else has collapsed and been destroyed."

"No way…" Chaozii mutters, staring at the abyss below.

As the group look outside, the doors slam shut, causing them to turn around.  
"What are you-" Lenalee cries.  
"Sit down." Road commands.

"Take a seat exorcist." Tyki gestures to the long table, covered in platters of food and delicate cutlery. "Or are you scared?"

-

"What was it you wanted to discuss, Tyki Mikk?" Allen starts impatiently. "Or is it Mr. 'Sticky-fingered and immoral orphan tramp'?"  
"Don't be so cold, Boy~." Tyki grins. "An exorcist made a Noah strip down to his underwear. Was that the first time you did it?"  
"No, I've stripped a lot of people down." Allen answers, not explaining further.  
"What a thing to say." Tyki remarks. "The truth is…I was really shocked. I was sure I'd broken that thing down." He gestures to Allen's left hand.  
"But you couldn't break it down right? It's all right here." Allen smirks in reply.

"Are you interested, Tyki?" Road asks, leaning on Allen's chair.  
"Just a little bit." Tyki answers. "So, anyway, Boy~… Is it because of that Innocence that you're alive even with the hole in your heart?"  
"You're heart!?" Lenalee interrupts, clearly distressed.

"Hey! I didn't hear about this! You has that kind of injury?" Lavi adds, looking at Allen oddly.  
"A part of my Innocence became part of my heart. There's no problem at all." Allen explains, trying to calm his teammates.

"Road, won't you let go of the boy now?" Tyki asks.  
"But I _love_ him!" Road cries, latching onto Allen's neck.

"Um…" Allen mutters, uncomfortable.

 _"It's all part of the Earl's plan."_

"Allen? Anybody?" Neah taps experimentally on the door, hoping for some sort of response.  
No sound comes from beyond the door, causing Neah to look around hopelessly.  
"Did I miss another exit?" Neah mutters, trying the door again.

A distant explosion sounds, causing Neah to stumble slightly.  
"Stupid stairs." Neah spots the furthest stairs start to crumble, falling into the darkness below.

"Come on…" Neah pushes on the door again as another explosion shakes the tower. "You have to be in here."

"This next one should do it, Boy~." Tyki announces, approaching a recovering Allen.

"I think you're misunderstanding something, Tyki Mikk." Allen mutters, just loud enough for him to hear. "you

re thinking that if you break down out Anti-Akuma weapons, exorcists are just humans. 'They don't have any power, they're just humans'." Allen straightens up to look straight at Tyki.

"But the opponent you should be truly afraid of… is those humans."

"Even if power is given to them from Innocence, the once's handling it are humans, and the hearts of exorcists."

"My heart is tied to Innocence."

"Unless my body being the vessel perishes… I will exist as an exorcist."

"What is important to me is…Existing in this world."

 _…_ _With this power…_

 _With this power!_

 _"_ _We're getting out of here!"_

 _-_

"What's he doing?" Tyki watches as Allen writhes in his vacuum, Innocence whinging wildly.

"Like I'd let you get out!" Tyki prepares to counterattack, only to be thrown back by the power of Allen's new sword.

"What's happened, Tyki?" Road calls down to him as she stands on Lero.  
"A surprising human, hmm?" Tyki responds.

"Huh?" Road says, confused.  
"I'm too surprised to laugh at all." Tyki admits, slowly looking up at the smoke dissipating in front of him.  
"Did I wake something not good at all?"

-

"Don't move." Road threatens, holding Tyki's head in her arms. "I'm not myself at the moment. Do you want to see hold open in the bodies of your companions?"

"One person. One of Allen's companions will be punished for this." Road decides. "The red-haired boy, Lavi. The boy's heart is now within my grasp. I'll make a wreck of it to show you!"

"Don't move, Allen. Your left eye remembers how much my candles hurt, doesn't it?"

"If you don't want to watch the human over there and cure Lenalee to get mangled, just wait patiently for me to break 'Lavi' down."

"This is dumb." Neah sighs, sitting with his back against the wall.  
"I'm not surprised." A new voice adds, causing Neah to look up.  
"Oh, it's you."  
"You should be happier to see me."  
"As if I would."

"How'd you get in here, anyway?"  
"I have my ways."  
"How long have you been here?"

"That long, huh?"  
"I wait until the time is right."  
"You're just trying to be dramatic."  
"Maybe."

"What'll you do now?"  
"My mission, I suppose."  
"Have fun with that."  
"You're coming too."  
"Why!?"  
"Would you rather sit here?"  
"…Where should we go?"

"That's what I thought, brat."

"Lavi!" Allen cries out, blocking another one of Lavi's attack.  
"It's no use, it's not him anymore." Road tries, watching the two fight.

"I can't even use this…" Allen mutters, scowling at his sword. "But Crown's Edge will only hurt him…"  
"Lavi! Stop, please!" Lenalee cries from her box as Lavi knocks Allen down. "Open your eyes!"

"It's hopeless, Lenalee." Road says. "Lavi's heart has _died._ "

Lavi activates his Fire Seal below Allen as he fruitlessly tries to defend himself.

"Lavi!" Lenalee cries again as the Seal activates, creating a whirlwind of fire. "Lavi!" Lenalee watches in awe as the candles surrounding her begin to melt from the heat.

An uninjured Allen stares at the flames around him, leaving him relatively unharmed.

Lavi freezes, eyes wide as he comes to himself.  
As Lavi releases his Fire Seal again, he finally speaks.

"It's because of my inexperience…I'll take the money from settling this fight for sure! Without the condition of fire!" Lavi seems to call to himself as the fiery snake triples in size, consuming him.

"Lavi!" Lenalee cries from above as the snake writhes around.

As the snake heads to the ground, it suddenly turns and slams into Road.

-

"I don't know what happened." Lavi admits, staring at the ceiling from his back. "But when I came to, everything was on fire. Gramps would probably by mad, though."

Lenalee jumps down from the open box and slams her fist into Lavi's face, knocking him back.

 **"** **Hahahahahahahaha!"**

"What's that?" Allen mutters, looking around.  
"Road!" Lero screeches.

Road's burnt body stands, completely blackened and in pieces.

"Allen…" Road whispers as he body fades to ash.

"Road!" Lero cries again, floating over to her.  
"What was that?" Chaozii quietly asks.

"She said your name, right Allen? She's seriously into you." Lavi whispers. "Seriously, what did you do to that kid?"  
"I didn't do anything." Allen responds.

"…Road disappeared, but the door to the exit should still be above us, right?"

-

"Hmm…" Cross looks around them.

"Where are we going?" Neah asks again.  
"Here." Cross throws a door open, only for it to show the emptiness below. "Hmph."  
"If you'd just tell me, I could lead the way." Neah points out, recognising the corridor they're in.  
"Why didn't you say so sooner!?" Cross smacks the back of his head angrily.  
"You wouldn't tell me!"

"…We're heading to the top floor."  
"Why?"  
"It's where the brat's'll probably be."  
"Why?"  
"It's where the exit is, brat."  
"Wh-"

"Stop asking questions!"  
"… Fine. It's up here."

-

 **TEN MINUTES LATER.**

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you!?"_** The Skull screams. **_"You aren't one of us-"_**

Cross, still fully disguised, throws the skull into the Akuma Plant, shattering it's body.

 ** _"_** ** _It's useless!"_** It cries in it's last moments. **_"You think you can lay your hands upon this!? The great Millennium Earl is a great sorcerer! Such arts cannot be removed by any other!"  
_** "Hmph." Cross used his foot to crush the remaining Skull, causing it to disintegrate.  
"I hate these things." Neah mutters, stepping over the bodies littered across the room.

"He's right, it'll be hard to get this thing out…" Cross says, ignoring Neah.  
"It's not downloading yet, so we still have time." Neah points out, stepping closer.  
"Can't you do anything?" Cross asks, frustrated.  
"Not from here."

-

"Chaozii! You're synchronising with an Innocence around here!" Lenalee cries, watching Chaozii hold up the wrecked roof.

"If you keep this up, you'll destroy your body!"  
"But… What else can I do?" Chaozii mutters, the weight slowly crushing him. "There's nowhere else to run."

-

"I can hear them." Cross scowls. "They're taking too long."  
"Don't be so mean."  
"I suppose I should help."  
"Please do."  
"…Fine."

-

"Grave of Maria!?" Allen cries at the familiar sigil that appeared below him.

As the ground splits open, Allen falls into the darkness, struggling to survive.

"I've found a filthy little brat." Cross says, holding Allen by the ankle.  
"I though he looked alright for a second, but he's just filthy. He hasn't changed at all."  
"Cross, that's mean." Neah, pokes his head out from behind Cross. "Hey, Allen."  
"Master!? and Neah!?" Allen calls, staring at they two as they stand atop Grave of Maria. "It's..uh, been a while."  
"What's with that stupid face?" Cross smirks. "You want me to drop you?"

-

"Master…" Allen stares up at General Cross as they land on solid ground.  
"Looks like your Innocence has finally gotten a decent form." Cross notes, looking over at Allen's Sword of Exorcism. "But you're still all beaten up."  
Cross leans down to Allen, putting out his hand.

"Uh, yes, I'm sorr-"

Cross carelessly throws Allen towards Lenalee and Chaozii sitting not far away.

"You're too filthy. Get the hell away from me." Cross finished.

"How terrible." An onlooking Lavi mutters, watching the scene unfold.

"Cross!" Neah cries out, jumping after Allen.

"Ah, Neah." Allen mutters, sitting up.

"You okay?" Neah asks, look also at Lenalee and Chaozii.

"Uh, I'm alright." Lenalee answers.  
"I've been better." Allen grumbles.  
"Chaozii, right?" Neah turns to the man. "Are you alright?" Neah spots the man's injured back.  
"I'll recover."  
"That's good."

"What is that?" Cross says, disgusted, as Tyki's transformed from rises from the rubble nearby.

"Consumed by the Noah, you're really staining the clan's name, you know?"

"What's this? Can't Tyki see us anymore?" Lavi asks as Cross and Tyki fight.  
"Magdala Curtain." Allen says. "It obscures the mind with illusions."  
"Is that doll an Anti-Akuma weapon?" Lenalee asks.

"No, it's a human corpse." Allen answers.

"Hey, isn't that forbidden!?" Lavi exclaims.  
"Yes. Cross uses magic to control her." Neah explains. "That corpse was an exorcist with parasitic-type Innocence."  
"She only listens to Master." Allen adds. "And there's also Master's own weapon."  
"Judgement."

-

Tyki gets thrown back violently as Judgement's bullets hit him.  
"My bullet can't be stopped until it enters it's target." Cross explains as Tyki fruitlessly tries to block the bullets.

"This is so one-sided." Chaozii decides.

"If you think about the power difference…" Lavi mutters. "Whether it's General Cross of the Noah, we still have a long wat to go. We're weak."

-

"We're running out of time." Neah murmurs, watching Cross attack again.

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asks, transfixed by the fight.

"The Ark won't be around much longer." Neah explains, looking upwards.  
"Right, the exit…" Lavi looks up, only for his view to be obstructed by falling rubble.

-

"Stay here." Neah orders as he jumps from their hiding place.

"Wait, where are you going!?" Allen cries.  
"There's something I have to do." Neah runs over to Cross, where a hidden Earl stands before him.

-

"Lavi!" Allen cries out as his comrade falls into the abyss.

"Chaozii…Lavi…" Lenalee watches one, staring as the two fall.

"Good evening~." The Earl speaks, holding an unconscious Tyki.  
"Yo, as always, a flashy entrance." Cross answers as Neah lands next to him.  
"I didn't think you'd show up~." The Earl admits, looking over at Neah.

"I was starting to think the same thing." Neah answers, staring him down.  
"Your Ark is failing~." The Earl says. "Its power will soon be mine~."  
"You seem so sure." Neah responds.  
"Sadly, I don't have time to entertain you~." The Earl sneers. "But I have _family_ to take care of~."  
"What a coincidence." Neah retorts. "Luckily for you, I don't need you anymore."  
"I'd enjoy watching how long it lasts, little brother." The Earl grins. "Bye bye~!"

The Earl explodes in a whirl of smoke and a loud bang.  
"Like I said, flashy." Cross mutters, putting Judgement away.  
Neah lets out a loud sigh. "That went way better than I'd anticipated."

"The door's gone!" Lenalee cries out, watching Road's door fall to pieces.  
"What do we do?" Allen asks, as Cross and Neah come back into view.  
"I have a mission." Cross explains. "To destroy the Akuma Plant."  
"Akuma Plant?" Allen echoes.  
"Is that here in the Ark?" Lenalee asks.  
"It's room is still here somewhere." Cross answers. "Takes us there."  
"Who are you talking to-" Allen starts.  
"Okay, okay." Neah answers, taking Tim off of Cross.

"Huh?"

A bright light comes from Tim in Neah's hand, consuming the small group.  
Once the light recedes, they're suddenly in a completely different place, surrounded by fallen Skulls.

"Where are we? Are these bodies!?" Lenalee exclaims.  
"Those things wee guarding the plant." Cross explains.

"The Plant?" Allen mutters, confused.  
"Allen! Behind you!" Lenalee cries, pointing to the large egg behind him.  
"Oh!" Allen looks up at it.  
"That thing is the Plant, it's used for the bodies of used when making Akuma." Cross explains. "I'd destroy it now, but it's shielded by a barrier that we don't have the time to remove."

"So what do we do?" Allen asks.

"The egg has started being downloaded." Neah answers, pointing at the dissolving top. "This is the last room, so once it's gone, so will we."  
"So…"  
"We to stop the download." Cross finishes.  
"But how?" Lenalee asks. "How will we do that?"  
" _You_ can't." Neah answers. "But I can."  
"You can!?" Allen exclaims.  
"How?" Lenalee a wonders.  
"Like this." Neah lets himself transform as he allows Tim to open a new door.

"Neah…" Lenalee stares up at him with mixed emotions.

"I would have done this earlier, but if there were still any Noah they would have interfered."

"C'mon." Neah grins, grabbing Allen and pulling him through the door and into the light beyond.

-

"What is this place?" Allen asks quietly, looking around at the white room.

"It's the control panel." Neah explains, heading over to a large piano. "Only from here can I control the Ark."  
"Why you?" Allen asks, heading after him.  
"It's a long story…" Neah tries, looking away.  
"Is it?" Allen pushes.  
"Before I met you, I came here a lot." Neah admits, looking around. "I couldn't let the Earl use it, so I locked it and ran away."  
Neah sighs, sitting on the piano stool. "The Earl always had a Noah watching over it, so I couldn't keep them out permanently until they'd abandoned it."  
"Like now." Allen finishes.  
"Like now." Neah echoes. "And now I can save everyone."

 _And so the boy fell into a deep sleep, the flames are agitated painfully in the ashes._

 _One by one, growing and growing with an adorable face thousands of dreams floating above the Earth_

 _..._

 _These dreams in the night, while silver eyes shiver,_

 _you are born into a bright light_

 _even though hundreds thousands of years pass_

 _no matter how many prayers return to Earth_

 _I will continue to pray,_

 _please,_

 _deliver this message of love_

 _let us join hands and embrace_

"What just happened?" Allen asks as Neah finishes his song.  
"Look." Neah waves his hand and all the mirrors turn to glass, revealing their location.

Allen looks down from a small tower, not as high as the central one, but tall enough to see the renewed city around them.

"Everything's back!" Allen cries happily.  
"Do you want to see everyone?" Neah asks, a large smile on his face.  
"You can bring them here?" Allen says with an equally big smile.

 __"What happened?" Lavi looks around curiously, lying in the middle of a street. "Chaozii?" Lavi looks over at his unconscious comrade.  
"Ugh…" Chaozii mutters softly.

-

"What?" Kanda stares at the restored room. "What's going on?"

-

"Good." Cross watches the Plant restore itself.  
"Is everything else back?" Lenalee asks hopefully.  
"It should be." Cross answers with a smirk. "That was close."

-

"Just give me a second." Neah turns back to the piano.

"Wait!" Allen calls, grabbing Neah's arm.  
"What?" Neah looks over to his friend.

"You still owe me an explanation."  
"About what?"  
"A-About this!"  
"Oh, right. Well, where do you want me to start?"  
"Have you always been like this?"  
"Yes."  
"Is that… why you always stayed away from the Akuma?"  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"They'd see right through me. They're programmed to recognise Innocence and Dark Matter."

"And you're Dark Matter."  
"Well, some of me."

"This Ark, have you been here before?"  
"Yes. A long time ago."  
"How long?"  
"Before I met you."

"I'm sorry."  
"Huh?"  
"That I never told you. I should have."

"…We'll figure this out, like always."  
"…Yeah. Like always."  
"Can you bring everyone here now."  
"If you'd like."

"I would, actually, thanks."  
"Hmm…maybe."  
"Neah!"  
"Fine, fine. Here goes."

Bright lights shine around the two, six in total and rippling for a second before shining with colour.  
In a flash, Lavi, Kanda, Krory, Chaozii, Lenalee and Cross appear before them.

"Everyone!" Allen cries happily as the newcomers regain their bearings.  
"Allen!" Lavi cries out, running to the boy. "And Neah?" Lavi stops, noticing Neah's grey skin.  
"Yo." neah gives him a wave, brushing off his discomfort.

"Man, you're lucky Chaozii's sleeping." Lavi replies. "He's probably be at your throat."  
"Oh?"  
"Everyone!" Lenalee cries out, running up to Kanda. "You're okay."  
"Of course." Kanda scoffs.  
"Hey, Krory!" Lavi spots the wounded man, still unconscious.

"He needs help!" Lenalee cries.  
"Well, where do you want to go?" Neah asks, heading over.  
"What the fuck!?" Kanda exclaims staring at Neah.  
"Later. Now, where to?"  
"The others are still waiting in Edo. We have to go get them." Allen decides.  
"Alright." Neah says as a large door appears on one of the walls. "Follow me."

-

"It's back!" Miranda cries as the Ark in the sky reappears. "They're okay!"  
"Lavi…" Bookman sighs.  
"Kanda…" Marie whispers.

"There!" Miranda points to a white light a few meters away. The light fades into a gate where some familiar faces emerge.  
"Everyone!" Lenalee cries out, running towards them.  
"Yo, Gramps." Lavi gives Bookman a tired wave.  
"Kanda!" Marie calls out.  
"Miranda!" Lenalee hugs the teary older woman.  
"L-Lenalee!" Miranda hugs back.

"Are you all okay?" Allen, Neah and Cross emerge.  
"Marian…" Tiedoll shakes his head.  
"Heh." Cross grins.  
"So, this is the Ark…" Bookman looks curiously at the gate.  
"Want to take a look?" Neah asks.  
"It's great, Gramps!" Lavi grabs Bookman. "C'mon!"  
"We can take it back to Headquarters." Lenalee explains.

"Really?" General Tiedoll looks at Cross curiously.  
"Just get in."

-

 **FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER.**

"We're back!" Lenalee cries out happily as they disembark at the Asian Headquarters.

"Lenalee!" Bak cries happily.  
"Ugh." Cross scowls at the surrounding scientists. "I should just leave…"  
"Don't!" Lenalee grabs Cross around the waist. "You can't leave!"  
Cross stares at the girl.

"I can't say no to that…"  
"So that's why she came…" Lavi mutters, watching the interaction.  
"Well, what do you know." Neah says.

-

"It would be better for you all to head back to Headquarters in Europe." Bak sadly decides. "They can treat you better there."

The group around Bak's office murmur in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Allen asks.

"Yes, and…" Bak looks over at Neah. "Central wants to deal with your situation there."  
"What do you mean, 'deal with'?" Neah asks, eyes narrowed.

"I cant say for sure, but it's their orders."  
"Alright, whatever." Neah agrees. "It's not like I can refuse."

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER.**

"So, how do we get there?" Lenalee asks as the group converge in Neah's room.  
"Well…" Neah says thoughtfully. "I usually can go places I've already been."  
"So it won't work?" Lavi asks."  
"Well, I think I can try something…" Neah looks over to Allen. "Can you pass me Timcanpy?"  
"Huh? Sure…" Allen pulls Timcanpy off his shoulder, letting him fly over to Neah.  
"Tim's been with you to the European Headquarters right?" Neah asks, setting Tim on a small mount on the piano.  
"Yeah, he was always with me." Allen answers. "Why?"  
"Let me just…" Neah pokes Tim. "Show me a good place for the gate."  
Timcanpy opens its mouth and reveals an image of a large space near Komui's office.  
"Would that be okay?" Neah turns to the exorcists.  
"It should be." Lenalee answers. "There's usually nothing there."  
"Alright, let's give this a go."

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER.**

"Lenalee!" Komui cries out as his sister emerges from the gate.

Allen had used his communicator to tell Komui of their arrival beforehand.

"Welcome back!"

Neah watches the rest of the group leave the Ark before stepping out himself. He didn't want to ruin their reunion.

After a few seconds, Neah finally steps out, making sure to dispel his Noah form beforehand.

"Oh, Neah!" Allen spots his friend exit the Ark cautiously, wary of all the people around.  
"Neah?" Komui look over and sees Allen and Neah by the gate. "Oh."  
"The Asia Branch is way bigger than this one, but there are more exorcists here. The Asia Branch hold more civilians, I think-"

"Allen." Komui calls as he come over. "And Neah, I presume?"  
"Yeah, that's me." Neah replies. "You're Komui?"  
"Yes." Komui smiles at the boy. "Supervisor Komui Lee."

"Hey!" Four CROW agents barge through the doors.  
"Is that-" Neah starts as the agents heads towards him. "Okay, never mind. That's a yes."  
"You're coming with us." Once of the agents speaks up as the others grab Neah.  
"Hey!" Neah tries to pull away. "Don't touch-"  
"You're to be put in a solitary confinement for now."  
"Hey, wait!" Neah pushes the agent away. "You- You can't!"

"Stop, please!" Allen cries out, moving to help.  
"Allen!" Komui holds him back.

Neah starts to panic, the thoughts of being _alone_ with these people sending shocks through his spine.

Neah had never been alone.  
When he had been little, he'd had Mana. Then Cross, then Allen…

Even when they'd been apart, he'd been free to go back to them.  
But this…he couldn't bare it.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER.**

Neah glares at the chain holding him to the cell wall.

The cell itself is filthy, old stone bricks make up the walls and floors, with only a small barred door letting in any light.  
"Stupid fucking…" Neah tries to suppress himself. He can't loose himself, not now.  
Neah can feel himself shaking as he pulls at the chain.

If he tried to escape now, he'd never see his friends again.

Allen, Cross, Lavi, Lenalee… Even the other exorcists…

This Order would turn him into their enemy, something far worse than his situation now.

"Good evening." A voice calls from the door.  
Neah looks up to see a tall man in an expensive suit looking over at him.  
"Who're you?" Neah mutters, glaring at the man.  
"I am Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier from Central."  
"What d'you want?"  
"I'm here to ask you a few questions, 'Neah'."  
"Like what?"  
"Are you enjoying your stay?" Leverrier sneers.  
"Hardly." Neah scoffs. "But, I suppose it doesn't matter."  
"Oh?"  
"If you're trying to keep me from doing anything, you didn't try very hard."  
"This cell is covered in Talismans restricting your movement and escape."  
"I could kill you." Neah murmurs. "And those guards outside."  
"Could you?"  
"I could smash this cell open, even with theses cuffs. Then I could kill you and any guard you'd throw at me. Then I could smash my way through to _my_ Ark, taking it from you so far that you'd never see it again."  
"But you won't."  
"…You're right. I don't want to be your enemy."  
"What is it you want?"  
"…You know, I wouldn't want to be my enemy either."

"It would be easy, this Order isn't as powerful as you think."

"I'm surprised the Earl hasn't destroyed it himself. It'd be _easy."  
_ Neah glares at Leverrier.  
"That's why you won't kill me, either."

-

"He's very difficult." Leverrier says.  
"Is he?" Komui replies.

"I don't suppose you could help at all."  
"Allen came to me before with some advice."  
"Oh?"

 **TWO HOURS LATER.**

"Ugh." Neah groans, rubbing his now free hand. "…that hurt."  
The cuffs lie on the floor nearby in blackened pieces.

"What time is it…?" Neah mutters, looking around. "I need to start carrying a watch or something."

Neah sits on the ground, back against the wall.

The sounds of footsteps come from outside, causing Neah to stand again.  
"Who's there!?" Neah calls out, heart racing.  
The door swings open as two cloaked men step into the room.  
"Who are you?" Neah asks, stepping away.

The first figure steps forward as the other blocks the door,  
"What do you want!?" Neah cries, freaked out but the lack of answers. "Leave me alone!"  
The figure finally reaches Neah and grabs his arm.  
Neah struggles, but not seriously fighting back because of what he'd said before.

A hot pain hits Neah in the shoulder, where the figure had inserted a large needle.

"Wha-" Neah feels his body grow weaker as his mind grows cloudy. Darkness creeps up on him, pulling him into a dreamless sleep.

-

 **THREE HOURS LATER.**

"Allen?" Komui calls to the boy, laying in bed with Matron hovering not far away.

"Komui?" Allen looks over curiously.  
"Walker." An unknown man stands by Komui. "I need you for something."

-

"What?" Cross scowls at Leverrier.  
"This will only take a minute." Leverrier convinces.  
"It'd better."  
"Master?" Allen looks through the door.  
"What's he doing here?" Cross points at Allen.  
"You're both needed.

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER.**

Neah awakens in a different room. This one looks far nicer, with Neah in an actual bed and with some additional furniture.  
"Where am I?" Neah sits up and gets out of the bed, head still spinning.

A knock sounds at the door before it creaks open.  
"Good morning." Leverrier greets as he steps inside.  
"Why am I here?" Neah asks suspiciously.  
"Neah?" Allen steps into the room.  
"…Allen?" Neah whispers, heart soaring.  
"Brat, so this is where you are." Cross stands in the doorway.

"I hope you'll answer our questions now." Leverrier says, moving closer.

"Depends what you ask." Neah takes a step back.  
"Let's start with your name." Leverrier says smugly.

Neah freezes, glancing over to Cross, who just shrugs.  
Allen gives Neah a questioning look.

"Its…" Neah starts. "Neah, Neah Walker."  
"Walker…?" Leverrier turns to Allen. "Are you two related?"  
"No." Neah answers, regaining Leverrier's attention.

"Then…?"

"Walker's not my real name." Allen inturrupts.

"Isn't it?"  
"I didn't have one until I was adopted."  
"I see…"  
"Don't get so tied up about it." Cross adds. "It's not like Walker's that rare of a name."  
"Hmph." Leverrier turns back to Neah.

"I didn't have a name before, either." Neah continues, looking at Allen. "So I took that one."  
"Alright then." Leverrier says.

"What else did you want?" Neah says, trying to change the topic.  
"What is it you want, Neah Walker?" Leverrier asks.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Regarding us and out war."  
"I…I wan't to kill the Earl." Neah stares up at Leverrier. "I can't forgive him for hurting my friends family."

"Good." Leverrier decides. "Then I have a proposition for you."  
"Yes?"  
"Join the order, but not as a Noah. You will do missions like the exorcists and you will win us this war."  
"That's it?"  
"That's the basics."  
"Alright then. Let's do it."

-

"I'll be leaving you then." Leverrier leaves with a small nod, closing the door behind him.  
"I'm out." Cross declares, leaving after him.

"Neah?" Allen looks over at Neah.  
"I…I probably should have told you about this stuff."  
"We have time now."  
"Y-Yeah."  
"Neah?"  
"Yeah?"

Allen embraces Neah in a hug, shocking the older boy.  
"Allen?"  
"I guess this mean's we're family now."  
"Really?"  
"Definitely."

Neah fells his eyes grow warm as he hugs Allen back hard. Tears roll down his cheeks as the two hug, happy to be together again.  
"Thanks."

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER.**

"The science division? Why?" Allen asks.  
"I mean, I did make Timcanpy, I'm not completely useless with this kind of stuff."  
"Then how about I introduce you?"  
"That sounds great."

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER.**

"So, you're going to join us?" Reever looks down at Neah.  
"Yeah, I mean-"

"I must warn you about the kind of things we get up to."  
"Uh, okay-"

"We get about three hours of sleep, average, and you'd better like coffee."  
"I don't mind it-"

"We do a lot of projects from Central, but we get time to focus on our own things…not to mention uh…"  
"What?"  
"The paperwork."  
"Paperwork?"  
"Komui's supposed to do most of it, but since he's technically part of the science division, the work gets split."  
"Uh, okay."

 **TEN MINUTES LATER.**

"Hey!" Lavi waves from his bed, still in the medical bay.

"Lavi!" Allen and Neah head over.  
"What's happening?" Lavi asks.  
"Komui wanted to talk to you." Neah explains.  
"Why?" Lavi questions  
"I don't know, he just said to get everyone who came back through the Ark." Allen explains.  
"Everyone? Why?" Lavi wonders.  
"I dunno, but he said not to get Krory or Chaozii."  
"That makes sense, seeing that Krory's unconscious, but Chaozii's been up for a while."  
"What's going on over here?" Matron storms over. "Walker, you should be back in bed."  
"Sorry, Matron, Komui said he needed to talk with everyone urgently."  
"Hmph, I'll have a talk with him alright."  
"Where are we meeting?" Lavi asks as Matron fumes.  
"In Lenalee's room, I think."

-

 **FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER.**

"Komui! These children need to be _in BED_!" Matron shouts at Komui, who's sitting at Lenalee's bedside.  
"Ah, I'm sorr-"

"You have five minutes before I drag these children out of here!"  
"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"What is it you wanted to talk about Komui?" Lenalee asks, once everyone had converged.  
Lavi, Kanda, Marie, Miranda, Allen, Neah, and Bookman all stand around Lenalee's room.

"Yes, well, I hope you can guess who this all regards." Komui starts. "The Generals have already been briefed, but I'd hoped to talk to you all together."  
"So, what's going on?" Lavi looks over to Neah.  
"Neah has been cleared to join the Order for now." Komui starts.  
"Really? That's great!" Lenalee says happily.  
Neah and Allen share a smile as Komui continues.  
"Neah will be joining the science division, but his identity will remain a secret."  
"Why?" Miranda asks, confused.  
"We can't risk how the majority of the Order would respond to his presence." Komui explains. "So we will restrict how many people know the truth."  
"That make's sense." Marie agrees.  
"For now he'll be acting as an expert and researcher focused on the Ark." Komui continues. "He'll be allowed to accompany a few missions through the Ark, as well as supervising it's use."  
"Who else knows about this?" Bookman asks.  
"I couldn't say how many members of Central, but here it's restricted to you and all the Generals."  
"Why the Generals?" Lavi asks.  
"It was Central's decision." Komui looks over at Neah. "It's in case Neah would…"  
"The Generals would be the only one's strong enough to do anything." Bookman finishes.  
"Yes." Komui confirms.  
"Is there anything else?"  
"Komui!" Matron's voice calls through the door."  
"Uh, no, you can go!" Komui quickly heads to the door, stopping a furious Matron.

"Let's go." Lavi gestures heading through another door.  
"I'll just…uh…" Neah looks over at Allen.  
"I have to go back to bed, but you can go to Reever and everyone."  
"I guess. Thanks."  
"See you later."

"Komui!" Matron calls again, slamming the door open.  
"Hello, Matron." Lenalee greets as Matron inspects the empty room.  
"Hmph. Get some rest." Matron leaves, carefully closing the door behind her.  
"She's scary." Neah mutters, coming out of his place behind Lenalee's bed.  
"She's just trying to look after us." Lenalee says sadly. "She's always trying so hard."  
"You're lucky to have her." Neah remarks.

"Yeah…" Lenalee's eyes begin to water.

"Hey, don't cry." Neah tries, smiling at her. "You should smile, be happy, I'm sure everyone would appreciate it."

-

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER.**

"Why is this place so big?" Neah complains, frowning at another corridor of doors.  
"Neah!" Reever waves, running down the corridor and over to him.  
"Oh, hey Reever." Neah greets, giving him a wave.  
"Johnny needed to see you." Reever explains. "Something about some new clothes."  
"Clothes?" Neah repeats.  
"It's Johnny's thing." Reever dismisses. "He enjoys it, so don't worry."

-

"Johnny?" Neah calls into the mess of unconscious and working scientists.  
"Neah!?" A frizzled man emerges from behind a stack of boxes. "You're Neah, right?"  
"Uh, Yeah." Neah says, taken aback by his appearance.  
"I'm Johnny! Nice to meet you!" Johnny pats down his dirty lab coat and fixes his crooked glasses.

"Are you okay?" Neah asks, concerned, noting the black stains on Johnny's face.  
"Oh, I'm fine." Johnny reassures. "Anyway, I need to take some measurements."

-

 **TWO DAYS LATER.**

"Good morning, my name is Howard Link. I'll be supervising you from now on." The odd man introduces. "I baked some pumpkin pie, please help yourself."  
Neah narrows his eyes at the man, unsurprised. "Oh? Supervising?"  
"Yes." Link answers.

"Pie?" Allen leans over from his seat next to Neah.  
"Here." Neah takes the pie and passes it to Allen. "So, you're from Central?"  
"Yes." Link repeats.

"Whatever, just don't bother me." Neah turns back to the table, where an array of papers lie in front of him.  
"You should eat something, Neah." Allen adds, poking him.  
"Later."  
"Okay…" Allen turns back to the pile of dishes in front of him.  
"Also…" Link speaks up. "I've been told to tell you that you are not to have any interaction with General Cross. Both of you." Link looks over at Allen.  
"Why?" Neah looks up at Link.  
"It has been ordered by Central." Link says, providing no explanation.  
"Ugh, whatever."

-

 **ONE DAY LATER.**

"I don't get this this…" Johnny stares up at the Akuma Plant.

"We've found out next to nothing." Reever admits. "We've not even scratched the surface."  
"It creeps me out." Neah admits, glaring at the egg.

"That's fair." Reever agrees.  
"I need some coffee…" Johnny wanders off.

"Hey, so, Neah." Reever looks down at the teen. "How're you getting on so far?"  
"Fine, I guess." Neah shrugs. "Central poking around is kind of freaking me out, though."  
"Whatever they want, it must be serious…" Reever muses. "But, since they're not saying, we'll just have to ignore them."  
Neah turns and spots Link by the far wall, watching carefully. Neah makes a face, something that doesn't go unseen, causing Link to scowl.  
"Heh."  
"Anyway, how's the Ark thing going?"  
"Huh?"

"You're on the team investigating the Ark, right?"  
"Oh, yeah. It's… boring, mostly."  
"Really?"  
"Inside, it's just a city, no machinery or electricity." Neah tries. "It's annoyingly magical."  
"Heh, I guess it's a little out of our expertise." Reever laughs.  
"Maybe more than a little." Neah grins as the two turn back to the Plant.  
"I'd better get back." Reever gives Neah a grin. "Good luck."

-

 **FIVE HOURS LATER.**

"I hate this." Neah growls, watching Link sit at the small desk in his room.  
"What do you mean?" Link asks, glancing over.  
"This room is way too small, especially for two people." Neah complains. "Why are you staying here anyway?"  
"You know that I have to supervise you, even at night."  
"If people see you coming in and out of here, you'll blow my cover."  
"I am an expert and being discrete, don't worry about it."

"Ugh!" Neah storms out of the door, causing Link to jump up.  
"Hey!"

"Stupid fucking-"

"Neah?" Neah looks up to see Allen smiling at him. "You do know it's eleven at night, right?"  
"Do you?" Neah asks back.  
Allen shrugs. "I couldn't sleep."  
"Me neither."  
"Where's the Inspector, anyway?"  
"I think I lost him." Neah grins.

"Oh?" Allen grins back. "C'mon."

Allen pulls Neah to his room, just down the corridor.  
"In here." Allen pushes Neah in. "If you're not alone, then it's okay, right?"  
"You know they're suspicious of you too?" Neah smirks.  
"Whatever."  
"That's the Allen I know."  
"What do you mean?" Allen asks cautiously, closing the door.  
"Ever since Edo, you've been acting weird." Neah takes a seat on Allen's bed.  
"Weird?" Allen sits next to him.

"I dunno, like you used to before."  
"Oh."  
"Want to tell me why?"  
"I'm…not sure. It just happened and I stuck with it."  
"Well, now's your chance to be yourself." Neah smiles excitedly.  
"I guess."

The two lie back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"So, I noticed something."  
"Yeah?"  
"This place, it's a lot different to what I thought."  
"How?"  
"The science division and the exorcists, they're nice and friendly and…nothing like the Finders."  
"The Finders?"  
"They're all so uptight and angsty, like they're ready to murder someone."  
"Hmm…"  
"Though, it does make sense, in a way."  
"Yeah, they're the ones in the line of fire."  
"Without any offensive weapons."  
"Just waiting for the exorcists."  
"See?"  
"You're right. It's depressing."  
"So, I'm gonna do something about it."  
"What?"

Neah rolls over to look at Allen.  
"All the tech in the science storerooms are great, but they're too defensive."  
"Right."  
"I just think that if the Finders had ways to fight back, they'd be less angsty."  
"And it'd help overall."  
"Exactly!"  
"Hasn't Komui and the others tried that yet?"  
"Well, yes. But they've always had the same problems."  
"Like what?"  
"They'd have to be easily mass-produced, for one."  
"Yeah."  
"And easy to use."  
"Yeah."  
"As well as being effective enough."  
"I suppose."  
"But I've already got some ideas."  
"Like what?"

-

 **TEN MINUTES LATER.**

"Walker!?" Link calls out, slamming Allen's door open. "What-"

Link stares at the two, lying haphazardly across the bed.  
"Great." Link mutters.  
He spots the blanket sitting on the floor and picks it up.  
"Hmph." Link throws the blanket over the two as he takes a seat by the door.  
After he checks the time, 11:34, Link leans back, arms crossed, and joins the two boys in sleep.

 **EIGHT HOURS AND FOURTY-ONE MINUTES LATER.**

"Huh?" Allen rolls over, almost hitting an unconscious Neah. "Oh, right." Allen pokes Neah, trying to wake him up.  
"Hmph." Neah rolls over, hitting Allen's hand away.  
"Wake up." Allen says, nudging his arm.  
"No way."  
"Fine." Allen turns away and almost falls off his bed.  
"Neah…"  
"What?"  
"Link's here."  
"What!?" Neah sits up suddenly, getting tangled up in the blanket.  
"What's he doing?" Allen notes as the two look over at the inspector.  
"I can't tell if that's creepy or not."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He came in after we fell asleep."  
"Creepy. Definitely creepy."  
"I can hear you two." Link mutters, looking up from his paperwork.  
"How long have you been here, Creeper?"  
"You should have expected it." Link says, not answering.  
"Whatever." Neah falls backwards.  
"Neah!" Allen cries, trying to push him back up.  
"It's eight fifteen." Link adds.  
"Ugh." Neah looks up. "That explains why I'm so hungry."  
"Then let's go eat!" Allen says, pushing Neah again.  
"Fine, fine. Let's go."  
"Get changed first." Allen orders.  
"Why?" Neah looks down, his lab coat and two day-old clothes staring back at him. "Oh."

"Hey!" Lavi waves the two down as they head into the cafeteria, Link arriving a few seconds later.  
"Morning." Allen says.  
"Hmph." Neah groans, taking a seat as Allen heads towards Jerry. "Get me something too, Al."  
"Yeah, okay."  
"Where's Two-Spot?" Lavi asks, looking around.  
"There somewhere." Neah gestures to the entrance. "He's usually near there."

"How's that thing going, anyway?" Lavi wonders, leaning over.  
"Just peachy, actually." Neah responds. "I'm 100% sure he watches me sleep at night."  
"Man." Lavi pulls a face.  
"At least he doesn't stick too close during the day." Neah sighs. "Maybe I should start sleeping at my desk like everyone else."

-

 **TWO DAYS LATER.**

"What's that, Neah?" Reever looks curiously at the small orb in Neah's hand. "Is that the thing for the Finders you were working on?"  
"Yup." Neah says proudly.

"What is it?"

"I'll show you…But not here."  
"Then where?"

"Neah?" Allen says curiously as Neah and Reever walk into the training hall.  
"Hey!" Neah waves. "I gotta show you something!"  
"Alright…" Allen heads over.  
"Okay." Neah holds up the small ball for Allen to see.  
The ball itself looks metal with a thick, purple coloured stripe.

"Watch." Neah presses a small button on the top and throws it hard into the centre of the room.

The moment it lands, it explodes, filling the room with a bright purple smoke.  
"A smoke bomb?" Reever asks, watching the smoke dissipate.  
"Not quite." Neah says smugly.

As the smoke disappears, the ground is revealed to be covered in a purple liquid.  
"What's that?" Allen steps forward and reaches down to touch it.  
"Ah!" Neah runs over. "Don't!"  
Allen pulls his hand back. "What!?"  
"Look." Neah pulls a pen out of his pocket and sticks it into the liquid, where it sticks up.  
"It's like glue." Allen realises.  
"Interesting…" Reever looks at the mass curiously. "How does it work?"  
"Inside is just the power, like you saw." Neah explains. "But once it hits the air, it'll react and turn to this liquid."

"Do you have anymore?" Reever wonders.  
Neah grins widely, reaching into his pockets.  
"Loads."

 **THREE DAYS LATER.**

Neah sprints into the cafeteria, ignoring the curious stares.

"Allen!" Neah almost collides with the other boy.  
"Neah?" Allen and Lenalee, who are sitting along one of the benches, look curiously at Neah.  
"Look at this!" Neah throws a small object at Allen.  
"What is it?" Allen looks down at the object in his hands. It's a thin, circular plate, covered in odd patterns, barely a few inches across.  
"Did you make this?" Lenalee asks, looking over at it.  
"Yeah, but be careful." Neah says. "If you activate it, there won't be much of your hands left."  
"What!?" Allen throws the disk back at Neah, who catches it easily.

"Relax, it's not that easy to use." Neah admits, spinning the disk in his hand.  
"What does it do, exactly?" Allen squints at the disk.

"It's a bomb."  
"I got that part."  
"But it only works once it's latched onto something." Neah explains. "It's magnetic, so it only works on metal."  
"Like…an Akuma." Lenalee finishes.  
"Exactly. It'll cause significant damage to any Akuma" Neah says.

"Really?" Lenalee asks, looking back at the disk.  
"Yeah, though it's not enough to destroy it." Neah adds, looking at Allen pointedly.  
"That's great!" Lenalee says happily.  
"That was pretty quick, Neah." Allen points out, spotting the bags under Neah's eyes. "When was the last time you slept?"  
"Uh…" Neah shifts uncomfortably. "A few days ago? Maybe…"

"Neah!"

-

 **TWO DAYS LATER.**

"Hey, you can't come in here!" Johnny tries. "W-We have a job to do, so-"

"I'll have you know, I'm a brilliant scientist." Bak says, looking up at the Plant behind Johnny.

"Well-"

Johnny doesn't get to finish as a long appendage stabs through him.

"Yes, well, I have a job to do too."

Oceania Branch Head Andrew Nansen speaks as the large whip, that used to be hid right hand, pulls back out of Johnny.  
Bak stares as Nansen transforms into a woman with grey skin and black hair.

As Johnny's body falls to the floor, the surrounding scientists turn to watch the Noah summon a large black gate.

"Let us begin." The Noah speaks, pulling off her exorcist uniform as a mass of Level 3 Akuma emerge behind her.

-

"I am the Noah of Lust, with the power of transformation, Lulu bell!" The Noah announces. "our meeting will be short and goodbyes swift, but my master tells me I must always respect the proper courtesies."

"Wha-" Allen starts as his eye activates.

"Allen?" Lavi questions as Allen hurries down the corridor.  
"Akuma!" Allen cries. "Coming from-"  
As the two turn a corner they come face to face with the laboratory's entrance, where the Akuma Plant is being kept.  
"The 5th Laboratory. Where everyone…"  
"Shit."  
The two stare up at the black mass shielding the entrance.

"What's this?" Bookman heads over with a few other Black Order members.  
"Here!" Lavi grabs a nearby chair and slams it into the wall, shattering the chair. "Not even a mark…" Lavi groans, inspecting the walls.

"Out of the way, Lavi!"  
Allen and Bookman both slam at the wall with their activated Innocence, causing an explosion of dust.

"How was that?" Allen asks as the dust clears.  
The wall stands firm in front of them, unaffected.  
"Not even a scratch…" Allen mutters, walking back up to it.

"Let's find another way in!"

-

"Shit!" Neah swears as they scientists scatter, running from the incoming hoard.

"Walker!" Link, appearing out of nowhere, grabs Neah's arm and pulls him behind a corner.  
"Hey!" Neah stabilises himself on the wall. "What-"

"Stay here." Link orders, preparing to leave.  
"What are you doing?" Neah asks quietly.  
"I have a duty to protect you."  
"This is crazy…" Neah mutters, turning away.

"Stay here." Link heads back out into the open, where the fallen science members have fallen around the room.

"Dammit."

-

"Hey! Are you okay?" Bak pulls Johnny aside, looking at his wound.  
"I'm fine…" Johnny mutters. "But everyone back there…"  
"There's nothing we can do." Back resigns. "We've nothing to defend ourselves with."  
"Nothing…" Johnny looks around them, realising where they've hidden. "Hey!"  
"What?" Branch Head Renee Epsteine asks, looking over.

"This is _Neah's_ desk." Johnny says excitedly.  
"So?" Epsteine asks, confused.  
"It's around here somewhere…"  
"Johnny?" Bak mutters, annoyed.  
"Oh." Johnny turns back to the two. "Neah was working on offensive weapons for the finders, things that'd work on the Akuma."  
"You think he has some here?" Bak asks, looking around too.  
"I know he does." Johnny opens another drawer and gasps. "Got them!"  
Johnny pulls out a cardboard box and opens it, revealing a dozen small, colourful devices inside.

"What do they do?" Bak asks, picking up a yellow orb.

"Here." Johnny picks up a pink one. "I'll show you."

-

Link barely has time to act as a small flash of colour flies towards the Noah. She notices it immediately and uses her whip to hit it away.

Unfortunately, the orb simply explodes into a cloud of pink, covering the Noah and nearby Skulls.

"What is this?" Lulu bell mutters as she attempts to wave the smoke away, only to find her whip and lower body engulfed in a bright pink gel, keeping her in place.

"Agh!" The nearby Skull shrieks as it tries to remove the pink substance.

"It worked!" Johnny cries happily, a safe distance away.

"Intriguing…" Bak inspects an orb curiously.  
"Tapp!" Johnny runs over to his fallen friend, pushing a Skull away.  
"You-" The Skull is met with a flash of yellow smoke as Johnny pulls Tapp away.  
"Johnny!" Bak shouts as he runs over, green orb in hand.

"How dare you!" Lulu bell shrieks as she shifts into water, trying to dispel the substance.

"Mistress!" A Skull cries out as a gunshot barely misses Lulu bell.  
"Huh?" Johnny turns to see Reever emerging from his hiding place, pistol in hand.  
"Johnny, look out!" Reever calls, causing Johnny to turn just as a Skull descends on him.  
"There!" Bak pelts the Skull with his green orb, immobilising it inches from Johnny.  
"Let's go." Renee pulls Johnny away, Tapp still in his arms.

-

Link watches the spray of colours attack the Skulls and awaiting Akuma, even temporarily disabling the Noah.  
Link watches as Lulu bell slowly writhes in her liquid form, letting the foreign material sink through her body.  
Luckily, the process seems to be taking a while, letting the scientists retaliate ferociously.

Unfortunately, more Akuma began to pour from the gate and Link decides to finally take action.

-

"Get back!" Reever pushes Johnny behind him as he shoots at the nearby Skulls.

"There's…more coming through." Johnny points out, watching the new wave emerge.  
"Shit." Reever swears. "Is there anything else we can do?"  
Johnny looks back to the box by his feet.

"Johnny?"

"There are these…" Johnny picks up one of the metal disks. "But they only work at close range."  
"Well, we won't have to worry about that soon."

-

Link bursts in front of the scientists as the Akuma reach them. He quickly pulls out a small talisman and throws it at the hoard, successfully stopping their movements.

"Get back!" Link calls behind him, causing the scientists to scatter.

The Akuma continue to push forward, more and more appearing no matter how many Link disable. Though he is unable to dispel them permanently like the exorcists, he can still do plenty of damage. Link's mind flashes back to the exorcists probably outside, wondering what they're doing.

-

"Shit. Shit…Fuck!" Neah hits his head on the nearby wall, not worrying about keeping his voice down. The noise the Akuma are making are plenty loud enough.  
"Dammit." Neah leans against the wall and glances back to the scientists and Akuma. Neah watches Link fight a lost battle, the Akuma's sheer numbers pushing him further and further back.

"I have to get everyone in here." Neah stares at the black mass blocking the entrance. He glances over to Link worriedly, not knowing what he'd do if he saw Neah using his powers.

Neah shakes his head and pulls his eyes off Link, not noticing the older teen staring back.

-

Link cautiously watches Neah angrily pace and hit his head. Link almost rolls his eyes except the boy looks over to him almost fearfully before looking away.  
Link realises what the boy is thinking and feels a probably shared unease. If Neah opened a gate, it could risk how much the Order would trust him in the future. On the other hand, if Neah didn't open that gate, everyone in the lab would likely perish and the Akuma Plant would be taken back.  
Link decides to let the boy be, hoping he'd make the right decision on his own.

-

The flash of light almost blinds Allen, causing him to shield his eyes.

"Is that-" Lavi says, staring as the light fades into a gate marked with a -?-.

"Neah!" Allen calls heading over to it.  
"Allen!" Neah bursts forth, almost falling over. "Hurry!"  
"Let's go!" Allen calls s he jumps into the gate, Bookman right behind.

-

"There." Neah lands back on the other side of the gate, the protests of those outside falling on deaf ears. There was no way in hell Neah was just sitting this one out.

-

"Link!" Neah runs over to the man, who seems slightly relieved.  
"You know…" Link starts, looking up at Neah. "You're meant to ask permission first."  
Neah scowls before shrugging. "No one has to know."  
"Sure." Link scoffs, turning away, surprising Neah a little with his behaviour.  
"What?" Neah asks, watching the inspector lost in thought.  
"Nothing." Link turns back to him. "We need to get back to the others."  
"But-"

"Let's go."  
Link pulls Neah's arm with alarming strength as the two head to where the other scientists are hiding.

-

 **A MINUTE LATER.**

"Allen!" Neah cries out to Allen, currently behind held by two Level 3 Akuma. As the three near the Black Ark's gate, a bright barrier appears around them, holding them in place.

Bak, on the other side of the room, holds the bright talisman as it holds the barrier. Not far on the ground, Reever holds the barrier device that's containing a wounded Bookman.

"Thanks." Neah hears Allen murmur, despite the large distance between them, as he reactivates Crown Clown, slicing through the nearby Akuma.

A little distance away, Miranda and Marie emerge from the still open gate. Miranda immediately activates Time Record, recalling the Akuma Plant from the Black Ark.

The Akuma Plant appears directly beneath Allen, letting him ride it as it rises back up.

"Feels good riding the Ark, huh?" A new voice sounds from the White Ark gate. "Now then, let's hear how you plan to escape, Akuma!"

The Generals, Winters Socalo, Klaud Nine, Froi Tiedoll, and Cross Marian, suddenly appear, staring down at the Akuma.

"Torture. 'Kyouki'!" Socalo activates his Innocence in an instant, creating a large, violent looking sword. He slashes through the nearest Giant Akuma, splitting it into pieces. He begins to laugh hysterically as he slashes the Akuma's large face and eyes.

"Effigy of Eden. 'Embracing Garden'!" Tiedoll calls, causing his Innocence to create a wall of vines to cover the area.

"Sorry, but you'll have to look after the scientists, Froi." Nine steps forward, Lau Jimin on her shoulder.  
"No biggie." Tiedoll dismisses.  
"The three of us are probably overkill for this anyways. Though it would be worse with just you." Nine admits.  
"Are you talking about me?" Cross smirks. "Well, let's end this, 'Judgement'."  
"Lau Jimin." Nine calls. "Activate."

-

Neah can't help but flinch as the Generals tear through the Akuma.  
"What?" Link asks, noticing his discomfort.  
"Just…nothing." Neah sighs.  
"It's the Innocence, I presume?" Link prompts, watching Neah carefully.

"It's always been a problem." Neah admits. "Especially now with so many exorcists around." Neah shudders. "It just freaks me out."

-

"All Akuma have been eliminated." Marie's announcement sends a sigh of relief through the awaiting masses.

"Thank goodness." Miranda exhales as Marie continues into the golem.

"There are 10 scientists that are heavily injured and the Akuma wreckage is emitting a large amount of gas, both out sight and hearing are badly affected.

-

Allen feels his eye remain activated, though he can't spot any Akuma nearby. A feeling of unease passes through him as he looks around, the thick gas shielding most of the lab.

"No…" Neah stares down into the lab from a balcony.  
"What is it?" Link asks, standing next to him.  
"There's still something down there."

-

"Water!?" Marie cries as the liquid encases Miranda. "Miranda!"

Marie activates his Innocence and tries to attack the mass as it rises into the air.

"Damn it!" Marie swears as his strings pass through the liquid. "My strings can't bind it!"  
"The Noah of 'form'." Cross says. "She can transform into anything."  
Cross spots small lumps of pink in the water, seemingly affixed to her, but shrugs it off.

-

"The Noah!" Link calls as Lulu bell jumps up onto the Akuma Plant.  
"Huh?" Neah mutters, still distracted.  
"She's over there, Walker." Link points, noticing Neah looking in the other direction. "What are you-"

"Something else."  
"What is it?"  
"I…don't know."  
"What do you want to do?" Link asks, noticing Neah's hesitance.  
"I have to see."  
"Then let's go. Hurry and stay away from the Noah."  
"Right."

-

Allen rises from the Black Ark gate, Miranda in his arms.

"You're despicable." Allen growls, looking over at Cross.

"I knew you'd make it, stupid apprentice."

The gate closes as Allen lands a little ways away, lowering Miranda onto the ground.  
"Miranda!" Marie calls, crunching down next to her.  
"It's okay." Allen reassures. "She's only unconscious."

-

"Johnny!" Neah calls to the man as he stares up at the Akuma head in front of him. "Get away from that thing!"  
Johnny looks back, confused, as Link and Neah run over.  
"It's still alive!" Neah cries, shocking Johnny out of his stupor.

"Huh?"  
Neah stops right next to Johnny and helps him up, pushing him behind.

"Walker." Link calls, looking up at the head.  
"There's something in there." Neah says, heading over cautiously.  
"I…don't understand." Johnny murmurs, watching Neah.

"You need to get out of here." Neah calls back. "Everyone does."  
"I'll do it." Link decides, grabbing Johnny.  
"Are you sure?" Neah asks, turning back for a second.  
"Is this is as dangerous as you think, I'll get everyone to evacuate. Do what you can."

-

"Agh!" Allen looks up to see Neah hit the wall violently a few meters away, shocking the small group.  
"What?" Marie looks up from Miranda.  
"Neah!" Allen calls and runs over, worried Neah's lack of movement.  
"Allen?" Neah shakily sits up, blood running down his face.  
"What happened!?" Allen cries.  
"You…have to get everyone out of here." Neah says, preparing to stand.  
"Why!?" Allen asks, watching Neah lean against the wall.  
"The Generals missed one." Neah scowls. "Something we haven't seen yet."  
"Wha-"

 ** _HE HE HE HE HE HE_**

"Allen, don't look, just go." Neah pleads, taking Allen's hand. "You can't-"

 ** _I FOUND YOU!_**

Allen barely registers the voice, instead watching Neah hold his gaze.  
"Go." Neah coughs, a splatter of blood hitting the floor.  
"I can't! I have to-"

"Go!" Neah pushes Allen away. "You'll only get hurt!"  
 ** _HEY HEY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?  
_** The voice grows louder and Allen hear's Marie's voice.  
"What was that? Allen?"  
"Dammit!" Neah swears and pushes past Allen, towards the voice. "You all have to-"

 ** _AH HA!_**

The unnatural voice vibrates through the room, echoing slightly. Allen looks up, towards the source, and is faced by an odd creature.  
It looks vaguely human, albeit far more demonic. It's skin is twisted and pale grey, black markings revealing a large pentagram across it's forehead, marking it as an Akuma. A white ring sits upon it's head, matching the similarly coloured wings.

"Allen!" Neah pushes Allen aside, stepping between him and the Akuma.  
 ** _I DON'T THINK WE'VE MET._**

The Akuma cries happily.

 ** _I AM A LEVEL 4._**

Allen barely glances at it's soul before doubling over and retching.

"Allen!" Neah calls to him.  
 ** _OH, YOU'RE STILL ALIVE. HOW ODD._**

The Akuma calls down watching the two curiously.

 ** _WELL, YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT FOR LONG. STAYING ALIVE, I MEAN._**

"Luke hell I will!" Neah swears before looking over at Allen. "Please, stay here."

Neah jumps towards the Level 4, barely activating his Noah form, and slams a sphere of energy into it's chest, pushing it backwards.

 ** _OW._**

 ** _YOU'RE NOT NORMAL._**

 ** _WHO ARE YOU?  
_** "No one you want to fight, trust me." Neah growls, fighting to control his form and keeping the grey skin under his clothes.

 ** _WE'LL SEE._**

The Level 4 speeds forwards towards Neah, giving him barely anytime to repel the attack.  
 ** _TELL ME WHO YOU ARE._**

"Fuck you." Neah spits, pushing the Level 4 into the nearest wall.

Neah lands on a nearby balcony and watches the Level 4 emerge.

 ** _THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING._**

-

"Allen!" Bookman spots Allen on the floor, hands over his face.

"Bookman?" Allen slowly looks up.  
"What's going on!?" Bookman demands. "I heard something say it was-"

"A Level 4." Allen finishes. "Neah just went after it."  
"A Level 4…" Bookman echoes.  
"I…have to go help." Allen resolves, pushing himself up. "Do you know where it went?"  
"I have an idea."

-

"What the hell is that!?" Reever and the other scientist stare as the Level 4 comes into view.

"Hurry and get out of here." Link tries, hurrying the scientists towards the White Ark gate.

"Is that an Akuma?" A scientist asks.  
"Who knows?" Another speaks up.  
"What is this?" General Nine heads over to Link.  
"Walker believes it to be a significant threat." Link explains.  
"Walker?" Nine repeats.

"Neah Walker." Link clarifies.  
"I see…"  
"It's calling itself a Level 4." Link adds with a grimace.  
"What?" Cross, overhearing heads over. "So they can keep going…"  
"It seems that way." Nine replies.

-

 ** _YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO ANNOY ME NOW._**

The Akuma glares at Neah.  
"It's a mutual feeling." Neah replies, wiping blood away from his mouth.

 ** _STOP HOLDING BACK!_**

"What makes you say that?" Neah asks, dodging another attack.

 ** _YOU FEEL LIKE MY MASTER THE EARL, YOU ARE HOLDING BACK.  
STOP IT!_**

"Well, you're not wrong." Neah replies, moving to attack.

 ** _HOW ABOUT THIS!?_**

The Level 4 flies a good distance back, into the view of the Generals.

It's mouth opens wide and Neah gets a sick feeling in his gut.

A horrific scream sounds from the Level 4, causing everyone still in the lab to collapse.

Neah's eyes widen as he shock passes through him. Neah swears he feels his ears start to bleed from the close range, the Level 4 being only a few metres away.  
Neah curses his sensitive hearing, something that'd been so helpful in the past, as a ridiculous pain shoots through him.

Neah struggles to remain afloat in the air as he feels himself slipping.

The Level 4 smirks as Neah glares up at him.

 ** _BYE BYE._**

The pain is almost as deafening as the sound, doing well to blind Neah too. A wave of nausea comes over him as his eyesight begins to waver.

A darkness seems to loom over Neah as he feels his consciousness fading. In only a few seconds everything had gone against him, leaving Neah to fall both through air and into unconsciousness.

The moment the screams started, Allen knew Neah wouldn't make it.

While Neah's ability to hear what Allen was saying through entire houses or busy streets was usually annoying or sometimes useful, now it would be his downfall.

As Allen tries to recover himself, he spots a dark figure falling through the sky.  
"Neah!" Allen rushes over, using Crown Clown to propel himself towards his friend.  
Allen lands a few meters away and checks Neah's injuries.  
He's covered in blood and large scratches from his fingernails cover his face. His ears are scratched too, probably from himself trying to block out the sound. Allen scowls at the receding grey skin under his lab coat, but also feels relief at the lack of obvious external injuries.

 ** _HE HE HE HE. I GOT HIM!_**

The Level 4 cheers and watches Allen carefully.

 ** _ARE YOU NEXT?_**

Allen growls, placing Neah onto the ground next to him.

"I…" Allen stares at the Level 4 decisively. "I will defeat you, Level 4!"

-

The Level 4 smirks as Allen strikes down again.

 ** _NICE TRY._**

The Akuma moves forward, hand raised. Allen tries to dodge, but to no avail. The Level 4's attack sends a shock through him, causing him to fly into the opposite wall and knocking him unconscious.

-

 ** _HE HE HE. WHO'S NEXT?_**

Bookman stares at Allen's body, watching Crown Clown forcefully deactivate as Allen falls to the floor.

"Dammit" Bookman mutters, looking around for the Akuma.

"Maria…" Cross glances over to the corpse. "The sound's paralysed me. Use Carte Garde to move my body."

"Oof." Tiedoll mutters, one hand cradling his punning head.

 ** _ARE THERE PEOPLE IN THERE?_**

Tiedoll looks up into the face of the Level 4 grinning down at him.

"Wh…Why…You-"

The Akuma slams down into the barrier of vines, shattering it easily, and revealing the injured scientists inside.  
 ** _WHERE'D THE REST OF YOU GO?  
_** The Lebel 4 grins as the scientists shake with fear below.

 ** _OH WELL._**

The Akuma's next attack obliterates the ground, causing a flaming chasm to erupt below the lab. The partial blindness causes the Generals, scientists and other exorcists to fall, unable to regain their balance.

-

"Walker!" Link runs over to Neah's body after evacuating all the scientists. "I can't let you die at this present time." Link scowls as he looks over the boy's body.

"…"

Link stares at Neah's now partially open eyes, revealing bloody scleras.

"Dammit." Link swears as he pulls Neah up.

"…Link." Neah murmurs before coughing violently.

"Don't talk. Don't move." Link instructs. "Just stay conscious."

-

Allen slowly opens his eyes as a deafening roar sounds, accompanied by screeching metal and smashing stone.  
"Wha-" Allen stares down into the open pit now below him, with no sign of anyone left alive.

The Level 4 stands proudly, floating in the middle of the chasm with it's arms high.

 ** _HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAHA HAH AH AAHA HA_**

 ** _TIME TO FIND MORE HUMANS!_**

-

Komui barely has time to react as the black barrier between him and Laboratory 5 bursts open.

An inhuman figure emerges as the carnage within the lab is revealed.

"What-" Komui starts as the Akuma smashes through the nearest scientists, killing them instantly.

"Get away!" The scientists and arranged Finders scream as they run from the enemy.

"What are you?" Komui asks, staring as the creature comes closer.

 ** _I AM A LEVEL 4._**

-

"Dammit!" Lavi hits the door again.

"Brother!" Lenalee calls, hearing the faint screams beyond.

"What's going on!?" Lavi calls through, banging against the wood.

"They'll inform us if we need to move." Matron calls over. "For now it's best if we wait."  
"But-" Lenalee looks over the small room and at the nurses, as well as an unconscious Krory.  
"I don't like this." Lavi mutters. "Something is definitely going on out there."  
"We won't know until someone contacts us." Matron tries. "And as far as I can tell, the wireless golems are still up."  
The black golem by Matron flutters appreciatively, letting out a static noise.

"Hm?" Lavi looks at the golem as it makes contact with another.

 _-_

The Level 4 heads towards Komui and prepares to kick him away.  
Komui grimaces and prepares for impact, knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge.

"Damn." Komui opens his eyes and stares up at Kanda as he brandishes a now broken sword.

"Kanda!?" Komui exclaims as the teen scowls at the Akuma.

"What a pain." Kanda growls staring at the Level 4. "Komui, you need to keep the weapon stores better stocked."

 ** _SOMEONE NEW! LET'S HAVE FUN!_**

A wave of new Finders surround the Level 4, talismans raised.

"Activate!" They call, creating a thick barrier around the Akuma.

"Stay back." Kanda orders, standing in front of Komui.

"B-But you have no Innocence!" Komui calls back.

"I won't die that easily."

 _"_ _Komui?"_ Hevlaska's voice calls through Kanda's golem. _"Can you hear me? Komui, hurry to my location! I can draw off the Level 4, but you must take the Innocence and Cube within me and escape!"_

Komui grimaces at her words, but says nothing.

 _"_ _The Ark is still connected to the Asia Branch take everyone through there. If we continue…the casualties will only increase! As long as you have the Innocence, Headquarters can be rebuilt-"_

 _"_ _Komui!"_ A new voice calls through the golem, one Komui identifies as Leverrier's.

 _"_ _We still have Lenalee Lee's power, Hevlaska! Innocence exists to destroy Akuma does it not!?"_

 _-_

 _"Stop this, Leverrier…"_ Leverrier does not stop moving as Hevlaska's voice responds through his wireless communicator.  
"Are you trying to sacrifice yourself, Hevlaska?" Leverrier questions, turning another corner.

 _"_ _I have lived alongside the order these hundred long years…"_ Hevlaska replies. _"The Order is everything to me, Leverrier…"_

Leverrier stops at the large pair of double doors which he spends no time slamming open.

"Leverrier…" Lavi stares back, blinking at the bright light.  
"Lenalee Lee." Leverrier calls, face stony. "You're an exorcist, right?"  
Lenalee stares back at him, unmoving, still in shock.  
"Come with me."

-

"Calling all department heads!" Komui speaks into his communicator. "You are to follow my instructions and lead the entirety of your individual departments. Take the number 3 gate and evacuate the the Asia Branch headquarters!"

Komui pauses, completely aware of Kanda's stare.  
"As the status of the exorcists within the fifth laboratory is currently unknown, out first priority will be to protect the Innocence and prevent it's annihilation!"

Komui takes a deep breath.  
"We are evacuating Headquarters!"

-

"Did you hear that quite clearly?" Leverrier asks, replacing his communicator. "It seems Hevlaska is being used as a decoy."

Lenalee doesn't move, mind still focused on her brother's words…

"I asked if you heard that report quite clearly, Lenalee!" Leverrier shouts and grabs Lenalee's arm, now directly in front of her.  
"An _Akuma_ , one of the things that exorcists exist to fight is right here in headquarters!"

Lavi intervenes, pulling Leverrier's hand off of Lenalee, giving him a stern look.

"What exactly do you mean by that look, Bookman Junior?" Leverrier growls, pulling away.  
"Secretary!" Matron call's, holding Lenalee. "The supervisor has ordered an evacuation! We take orders from the supervisor."

"The Black Order is the Pope's personal army. Exorcists belong to the Pope." Leverrier says bluntly.

"I would ask you to stop treating these children as mere objects! Get out of here!" Matron yells angrily. "I would ask you to get out go this room immediately!"  
"Come along, Lenalee." Leverrier calmly orders. "If your Innocence has indeed evolved, it may be able to combat a Level 4."

"Oi!" Lavi starts.  
"Only exorcists can defeat the Akuma." Leverrier continues. "If they do not fight, then what else can be done? So come along, Lenalee."  
"Stop this!" Lavi cries, tired of the man's persistence.

"Are you an exorcist or not!?"

"Damn it all." Lavi mutters, watching Leverrier and Lenalee leave.

"This…just isn't right…" Matron crouches on the floor, hans over her face.

Lavi shakes his head and heads to the exit, startling Matron.  
"Lavi!"  
Lavi ignores her cries and instead head out the door after Lenalee.

-

 _"Komui!"_ Hevlaska's voice calls through Komui's communicator as he watches the Finders. _"Leverrier, he's bringing Lenalee to me… Hurry!"_

Komui grimaces as the Finders start shouting.

"Supervisor!"

 ** _YOU CAN'T ESCAPE, YOU KNOW, 'SUPERVISOR'._**

Lenalee stares at the liquified Innocence in her hands cautiously.

She looks up at her brother staring down at her fearfully. Lenalee musters a bright smile, hoping to calm him.  
"I'll be off then, brother."

-

"Allen! Stop moving! In that condition-"

"I'm fine!" Allen scowls, ignoring Komui's voice.  
"Allen Walker!" Leverrier calls, watching the boy land hard nearby.  
 ** _MORE, MORE, EXORCIST!  
_** The Level 4 summons a new attack, a giant ball of energy, and throws it towards Allen.  
Kanda and Lavi, both injured but conscious, spot Allen's wavering form, aware of the blood staining his clothes.  
"Hang in there…" Kanda growls, landing next to Allen.  
"You're all we've got right now!" Lavi cries, standing on Allen's left.  
The three all grip Allen's sword and point it towards the Akuma's attack.

They all push the sword down as the attack lands, barely dispelling it.

The Level 4 spots the opportunity and flies it as the three are disorientated.  
 ** _HA!_**

Lavi flies hard into a wall, barely conscious. "Ugh…"

Kanda slams into the ground nearby, cracking the stone. "Ngh…"

Allen barely feels the impact of the Akuma as it knocks him unconscious once again.

-

"How dare you do this to out home." Lenalee says, inches from the Level 4.

 ** _HMM? REINFORCEMENTS?_**

Lenalee grabs an unconscious Allen and jumps away as the Akuma attacks again.

"…Too fast…" Allen mutters, remaining hand over his mouth.  
"Allen! Sorry! Are you-" Lenalee stares down, noticing the extreme distance she travelled.

"Look out!" Allen calls as the Level 4 shoots towards them. As it impacts, Lenalee hits it back with her books, weakening the brunt of the attack.  
"Lenalee…you can let me go; I'll be fine." Allen murmurs, voice still quiet. "I won't fall, I can just extend my Clown Belt…"  
Lenalee nods and prepares to drop him.  
"And Lenalee…" Lenalee looks back at him. "I failed to protect everyone…I'm sorry."

"Me too." Lenalee replies with a serious face. "For showing up so late. But now, it's time to stop that thing."

-

"Carte Garde!" Cross' voice calls loudly, causing the Level 4 to shudder.  
"This little beer-belly punk…Is going to make a lovely sample for testing." Cross announces, stepping out from the ex-Laboratory 5.

"The evacuation is off." Cross makes sure to speak into his communicator.  
 _"General Cross? Is it really-"_

"Do I look like someone else?" Cross demands.

 _"_ _S-Supervisor…"_ A second voice calls through the communicators.  
 _"Reever? Is that you?"_ Komui's voice calls back.

 _"_ _I'm sorry…I only just regained consciousness. We're somewhere under the Fifth Laboratory. We're surrounded by flames and rubble, I can't give an exact location, but we're inside Miranda's Time Out. I can see Maker of Eden a little ways away too…"_

 _"_ _General Cross…"_ Komui finally says.

"What?" Cross asks, stepping away from the Lab.  
 _"I'm heading back up. If I leave you, Allen and Lenalee, can you finish it off?"  
_ "You don't even have to ask me." Cross smirks. "You go on ahead."

-

"Ugh…" Neah stirs, causing Link to stop.

"Walker?"  
"Ngh." Neah murmurs.  
"We're not around anyone. You can use your powers to heal yourself."  
"How'd ya kno' 'bout dat…" Neah slurs.  
"It's something that's been noted with the other Noah. I simply assumed."  
"Pu' me d'wn." Neah mutters.  
Link places the boy against the nearest wall.  
"Wh'r 're we 'nyway…?"  
"We're near the First Laboratory, I believe." Link answers, taking a seat next to Neah. "I'd hoped taking you far from the Level 4 would be in your best interests."  
"'n case it'd do dat 'gain." Neah says,  
"Yes." Link confirms.

"Whatev'r." Neah barely has to concentrate for the grey to appear, making his blood appear much darker than it really is.  
"How long do you need?"  
"Dunno'. 'm n't sure wh't's wrong…"

"Did ya c'rry me here?"  
"Yes."  
""re you hurt?"  
"I'm fine, Walker."  
""f you say so."

-

"Oops." Cross mutters, smirking, as his shot dissolves the Akuma's remaining head. "So much for making him my testing sample."

-

"You can release it now." Marie says softly, putting one hand around Miranda. "You've done enough. We'll be alright. The fire has gone."

-

"I could not possible attend to all these people by myself." Tiedoll says, looking over at the rescuers. "Hurry and see what you can do for them."

-

"They're a tough bunch of scientists you've got here, Komui." Bak says.

"We wound't have done it without you." Reever replies.  
"Of course. I'm just that awesome."

"Someone come quick!" Lenalee cries, dashing past the finders and nurses. "Allen's stopped moving!"

-

"Ugh."  
"Please, let me help you." The doctor looks down at Allen cautiously.  
"Huh?" Allen looks up, slightly dazed.  
"Sir Exorcist?" The doctor asks. "I'll take you down to the medical bay now…"  
"No!" Allen sits up violently. "I have to find-"  
"Don't worry, Walker."  
Allen looks up to see Link standing by.  
"He is in the medical bay recovering."

-

"Ow…" Tapp rolls over, startling Johnny.  
"Tapp!?" Johnny grabs his friend, shaking him awake.  
"I'm awake!" Tapp sits up with a grin. "Fine, see?"  
"Tapp!" Johnny starts to cry, large tears welling up in his eyes. "You- The- You almost-"

"I guess I should thank you." Tapp grins.  
"Tapp!"

-

 **FOUR HOURS LATER.**

"Ugh…"  
"Allen? Get up, you meat head."  
"Neah?"  
"Yeah, it's me."  
"Are you okay?"

"Neah?"  
"I've been better."  
"Wha-"

"But I'll be fine."

"You went through a pretty bad beating though."  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there."  
"Neah-"

"I should have done more."

"People are dead now. More are hurt."  
"It's not your fault. I-"

"You did everything you could, right to the end, even though you were hurt."  
"Neah…"

"Allen…I'm sorry."

 **TWO DAYS LATER.**

Neah sits up slowly, grimacing at the sharp pains in his back. Unfortunately, his Noah powers only speed up healing, and not by that much.  
He's started sleeping in the Noah form, but he'd be ridiculously stiff the next morning.  
"Good morning." Link greets, already dressed.  
"Hey." Neah waves, yawning loudly. "What time is it?"

"It's nine in the morning." Link answers, setting a plate of food on the desk.  
"You know where Allen is?" Neah asks, stepping out of bed.  
"…In the training hall."

"Not bad Kanda." Allen admits, holding up his ruined wooden sword. "I'm not match for you with a sword."  
"Of course you're not." Kanda says smugly. "Not come on, let me shave your head."  
"Hey, I didn't say I give up…yet!" Allen kicks upwards, hitting Kanda's sword arm.

"You-"

"Oh wow, you don't see those two fighting often." Johnny notes sarcastically, pulling his wheelchair forward.

"Hey Johnny." Lavi greets. "Are you sure you should be up and about yet?"  
Johnny just shrugs and turns back to the two fighting.

"They were just practicing at first, but they're both really on edge.  
"What's going on?" Neah steps into the room, eyebrows raised.  
"Oh, hey." Lavi waves. "I'm not sure what they're trying to achieve…but they're just brawling now."  
"You're all here." Neah notes. "Won't Matron get mad?"  
"You exorcists and workaholics…who said you could leave the infirmary?" As if on cue, Matron's voice causes the group to freeze.

"And…I'm gone." Neah tries, heading to the exit.  
"Stop right there!" Matron calls. " _You_ were due for a check-up yesterday and didn't show up. You'll be doing it now no matter what."

-

"I'm fine, really." Neah tries as Matron strips off his coat.  
"Stop trying. I'm doing this regardless." Matron orders, halting Neah's fidgeting.  
"Fine…" Neah slips off his shirt, letting Matron check him

He watches carefully as Matron inspects his wounds.  
"There's little external damage anymore…"  
"Yeah, so, can I leave…?"  
"No. I still have to check something."  
"What?" Matron steps in front of Neah.

"Open your eyes wide."  
"Uh, okay."  
Matron stares into Neah's eyes, watching the scleras carefully.  
"Don't blink."  
"Huh?"  
Matron watches Neah's eyes water, only a red tint starts to crawl across the sclera, the same colour staining his tears.  
"What the-" Neah closes his eyes and brings his hand up to his eyes.  
"I thought so." Matron says.  
"What is it?"  
"I can't say for sure. But I noticed it two days ago when you were still unconscious."  
"Is there anything else-"

"That's what I'm checking."

Neah sits uncomfortable as Matron prods at his body, using multiple tools against his skin. Her expression seemed to harden with every test, causing Neah's stomach to flutter anxiously.  
"Wha-"  
"Excuse me for a minute." Matron drops a stethoscope on a nearby table and quickly leaves the room.

-

Matron quickly walks towards Komui's office, thoughts spinning through her head.

Neah has been badly injured, she knew that, what didn't make sense was how fast he'd healed or how he'd been so badly injured…on the inside.

Matron knows that bad and dangerous symptoms will surface soon. She also knows there's something Komui isn't telling her about Neah Walker.

-

"Komui!" Matron storms into the room, startling the exorcists within.

"Matron?" Komui responds.  
Matron becomes aware of the dozen or so people around.  
"Komui, I need to talk to you about…Neah Walker."  
"Neah?" Allen speaks up. "Is something wrong?"  
"I…I'm not sure." Matron admits. "But I need to know the truth." She turns to Komui, who looks uncomfortable.  
"I cannot take care of a boy who's hiding something. Especially if that something is affecting his health."  
"Could you please give us some privacy?" Komui looks over to the exorcists.  
"But-" Allen starts.  
"We'll talk later, Allen."  
"Come on." Lenalee pulls Allen away.

"What's wrong with him?" Komui asks once everyone leaves.

"He's hurt, badly."  
"Yes, from the Lev-"

"Not from that." Matron inturrupts. "They're recent, from the last two days."  
"What kind of injuries?" Komui prompts.  
"Internal ones."  
"Internal?"  
"His…insides are corroded, they're thinning and greatly risking his health."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Soon the symptoms will start to show, internal bleeding, bruising and eventual organ failure."  
"Organ failure…"  
"Either his heart will stop beating, his lungs will stop moving, or he will slowly, _painfully_ die as his stomach and intestines give way." Matron looks away, face stony. "I have to know what's happening to him, or there's nothing I can do."  
"…Matron."  
"Yes?"  
"I need to make a call."

-

Link sits in the medical ward with Neah, having returned after being banned for Neah's privacy and general discretion.

"She looked really worried." Neah notes.  
"Hmm." Link hums in agreement, a grim expression on his face.

"Whatever it was, it can't be good." Neah sighs, leaning back.  
"Most likely." Link says, watching the boy carefully.

Small, faint bruises line his ribs and stomach, barely visible against the already scarred skin.  
"What?" Neah looks up at Link.  
"Nothing." Link shakes his head.

A small buzz comes from Link's communicator.  
"Huh?" Neah watches Link pull the communicator out and hold it to his ear. After a few seconds, he heads to the door.  
"Where-"

"I'll just be a minute."

-

"Inspector Link?" Komui calls into the communicator. "Are you somewhere you can talk privately.  
Komui hears some faint noises on the other end, accompanied by a closing door.  
 _"Yes."_ Link finally replies.

"Matron is worried about Neah's condition." Komui starts as Matron heads over.

 _"_ _I'm aware."_ Link responds.

"I believe it would be in out best interests to-"

 _"_ _Tell her. Something's wrong with him and we need to know what."_ Link inturrupts.  
"I see." Komui sighs. "Thank you."  
Link hangs up the communicator with a click and Komui looks back up at Matron.  
"Well?" She asks, slightly impatient. "Why did you need to speak with him?"  
"I'm sure you've seen him around."  
"Yes."

"Have you noticed how he follows Neah?"  
"I've…it has crossed my mind."

"That's because Neah is why he is here."  
"Why?"  
"Neah isn't human."  
"What is he then?"  
"A Noah."

-

"What was that about?" Neah asks, watching Link re-enter the room.  
"Komui." Link answers. "He'll be informing Matron of your position shortly."  
"What!?" Neah exclaims. "Why!?"  
"We believe that it has something to do with your deteriorating health."  
"How did you-" Neah starts.

"I notice things. I assume you've noticed too." Link answers.  
"…Yeah." Neah slumps back down. "The bruises…the fact I keep coughing up blood. And the fact being in my Noah form only makes it worse."  
"What was that last part?"  
"That being in my Noah form makes it worse?"  
"Hmm…"  
"What?"  
"I think we've found the root of the problem."

-

 **TEN MINUTES LATER.**

"What's going on?" Lenalee cries, watching a Central agent pass her.  
"Nothing of your concern." The cloaked agent replies.  
"Is this about Neah?" She asks, causing the agent to still.  
"I cannot say."  
"Please!" Lenalee begs. "Did he do something wrong?"  
"Potentially."

Lenalee watches the agent go, towards the back corridors.  
"Lenalee?" Allen and Lavi head over to the girl. "What's up?"  
"I think something's wrong with Neah…" Lenalee admits.

"Why do you think that?" Lavi asks.  
"After what Matron said, and the Central agent just now…"  
"Well, let's go find out what's going on." Lavi decides, heading down the corridor.  
"Yeah, c'mon Lenalee." Allen smiles at the girl. "We'll find out together."

-

"What it is you want?" Cross says irritably, causing the Central agent to pause.  
"An investigation into Neah Walker is in progress. Your presence is needed." The agent explains.  
"What'd the brat do now?" Cross asks, eyes narrowed at the agent.

"All I've been told is he's at a considerable risk of dying as the situation stands."  
"…Dammit."

-

"You know, if you'd just tell me what's going on-"

"We don't have time." Link cuts of Neah, only pulling him faster.

Neah scowls but lets himself get pulled along into a familiar corridor.  
"This is where I woke up; when I got here." Neah notes, recognising the doors.  
"Yes." Link says, stopping in front of the same door. "In here."

-

"This better be quick." Cross says angrily.  
"It will be if he cooperates like last time." Leverrier answers.  
"Why's the brat not here?"  
"Allen Walker? He's not needed."  
"Sir!" Link enters, Neah standing awkwardly behind him, shirt still partially undone.  
"Come in." Leverrier replies.  
"What's up?" Neah waves to Cross. "Why're you even here? Why am I here?" Neah glances over to Leverrier.  
"A situation has arisen." Leverrier says. "We believe you have kept information from us, information about yourself."  
"And…?" Neah prompts, clearly not getting it.  
"That would violate our agreement." Leverrier finishes.

"No it wouldn't." Neah says defiantly. "We agreed that I'd answer any questions. And you haven't asked me."  
"What would we ask you?"  
"'What's wrong with you?'?" Neah replies. "Or 'Why are you dying slowly?'. It may surprise you, but I do have some ideas as to how my body works."  
"Then tell us." Leverrier says.  
"Hmph." Neah feels his gut stir.  
"It's in out agreement." Leverrier tries. "I would answer the question."  
"Which one?" Neah asks, taking a seat on the end of the bed.  
"What's wrong with you?" Leverrier asks, recalling Neah's first suggestion.  
"I'm dying, obviously." Neah answers before turning grim. "The Dark Matter in my body is growing restless. It wants me to return to the Earl."  
"Return?"  
"The Earl commands the Dark Matter, he helped create it in the beginning." Neah explains.  
"Why now?" Leverrier continues.  
"I've been forced to use my powers too much lately, that's my guess." Neah resigns. "It's getting impatient. After most Noah awaken they are reunited with the Earl immediately."  
"How do you know these things?"  
"It's in my blood." Neah lies, but Leverrier doesn't need to know that.  
"As far as out research goes…" Leverrier says, moving closer. "All Noah encountered so far have been completely consumed by their 'Memory' right after their powers emerge. Why is that you are an exception, Walker?" Leverrier stresses the last word, looking at Neah triumphantly.  
"I…Uh-"  
"Why is it that you are so unique, huh?"  
"I-"  
"Unless you have already been-"

"No!" Neah finally shouts, shutting Leverrier up. "I'm me and no one else, don't you forget that!"  
Leverrier watches Neah closely as the teen glares up at him.  
"Also…Also, I'm not the only one! The Noah Tyki Mikk, he's still himself because of his reclusive Memory!"

"Oh? Do you have proof?"  
"Yes." Cross answers lazily. "In the Ark, Allen 'exorcised' the Noah Tyki Mikk. Is Memory had completely devoured him, it would have been killed. But because of it's 'hidden' habits, it survived and resurfaced, consuming him."  
"I see…" Leverrier turns back to Neah. "There's one more thing."  
"Yeah?" Neah asks, still glaring.

"What is your relationship with the Earl?"  
Neah freezes, eyes fixed on Leverrier. Neah notices Cross tensing behind him, one hand fingering Judgement.  
"That…it's an interesting question."  
"How so?" Leverrier pushes.

"That depends which Earl you're talking about."  
"Which one?" Leverrier stares at Neah, clearly confused.  
"You're getting into dangerous territory, Secretary." Cross calls over, face grim. "If I were you, I'd pull back for now."  
"No." Leverrier stares Neah down. "You will explain. Now."  
"Hmph." Neah says, hesitant.  
"Or would you prefer to make an enemy of the Order?" Leverrier adds darkly. "Just one word form me and you will be exposed and branded an enemy of the Order. Is that what you want?"  
Neah's eyes widen, aware of the clear seriousness in Leverrier's voice.

"Fine!" Neah says quickly. "But… You must swear not to share this with anyone else."  
"Oh?"  
"If anyone else in the Order knew, I'd be dead in a second." Neah replies, mimicking Leverrier's serious expression.  
"The agreement-"

"Says to answer any of _your_ questions, Secretary." Cross points out. "There's nothing about telling the rest of the Order."  
"Fine." Leverrier agrees, watching Neah. "Whatever you say will stay in this room."  
Neah glances over to Link, who's standing by the door and watching curiously. Link sends him a worried glance, to which Neah grins confidently.

"Let's do this."

-

 **ONE HOUR LATER.**

"Neah!" Allen cries out happily as Neah leaves the room.

"Uh, hey." Neah responds, clearly confused. "When did you get here?"  
"We just missed you." Allen answers.  
"It's been almost an hour." Neah points out. "You mean you were waiting this while time?"  
"Well, yeah." Allen grins sheepishly.

"We were worried something had happened." Lenalee explains.

"Yeah, what was that thing with Matron?" Lavi asks curiously.

"Oh…" Neah shifts uncomfortably. "Let's talk somewhere else."

-

"So…?" Allen finally asks, once they'd assembled in Allen's room. "What's going on?"  
"It's…" Neah looks at the three. "You have to promise to keep this a secret, even from the Generals or anyone else who knows about me." Neah says seriously.

"Of course!" Lenalee agrees.

"It _is_ my job." Lavi grins.

"Neah?" Allen watches Neah sigh and sit on the bed.

"I…it's a problem with my Noah 'Memory'." Neah begins.  
"The Memory?" Lenalee echoes.  
"Like…the part of me that's a Noah." Neah explains. "The thing that's overtaken most of the other Noah."  
"And…?" Lavi prompts. "What's the problem?"  
"It's starting to attack my body." Neah continues solemnly. "It's impatient. It want me to…go join the Earl and give in to it."  
"And what would happen if you did?" Lenalee asks. "Give into it, I mean."

"I would die." Neah answers. "Well, the part of me that's me. 'Neah' would die and be replaced by a bloodthirsty Noah, completely loyal to the Earl."

"So this Memory…" Lavi starts. "All the Noah have it? Even the Earl?"  
"Yeah." Neah says. "The reincarnation cycle includes thirteen separate Noah that will always exist at the same time, awakened or not. And which Noah is which is determined by which Memory they contain."  
"So every Noah we've faced has memories from the last thousands of years?" Lenalee says, shocked.  
"Yeah." Neah looks away, instead watching Allen, who was yet to speak.  
"Beansprout?" Lavi looks over to.  
"It's Allen." Allen mutters before looking up. "Neah, you said this thing was killing you?"  
"Yeah." Neah says again. "Unless Komui or Matron or _someone_ figures out how to stop it, I won't be around much longer."  
"That's…that's not fair!" Allen cries angrily.

"Noah are made to serve the Earl." Neah points out sadly. "My existence is entirely devoted to-"

"No!" Allen inturrupts. "No. You're _Neah._ Not some centuries old Noah Memory or whatever. You're you!"  
"Allen…" Neah stares at the breathless boy.  
"And…you're the only family I have left…"  
"Oh, Allen." Lenalee looks at him sadly.  
"…" Neah continues to stare, processing Allen's words.

 _Family._

 _-_

 **FIVE DAYS LATER.**

"Is that it, Tim?" Allen glances over to the golden golem on his shoulder.

The mansion-like building stands before them. It's huge, wider than the last Headquarters, but only a few stories above ground.

"Allen!" Lenalee calls him from the other side of the boat's small deck. "You'll catch a cold." She reprimands, seemingly unbothered by the pelting rain.

Johnny quickly follows her, heading over to Allen.  
"What's wrong? You look worried." Johnny notes curiously staring at Allen.  
"Oh, it's nothing." Allen shrugs.  
"You know, Johnny and I were just talking inside just now." Lenalee starts, smiling at Allen.

"And I said you're not as polite when you talk to us anymore." Johnny finishes happily. "Well, at least with people like us who you talk with often."

"On missions, everyone's speech get's a little short and rough during battle, so I didn't think anything of it." Lenalee explains. "But I said now that you mention it, maybe it's true."  
"I hadn't realised." Allen admits.  
"I don't mind!" Lenalee quickly says. "I like it when you're not so polite."  
"Yeah! How come you always act like that, anyway?" Johnny adds.

"No reason, it's just a habit." Allen replies.  
"Well, maybe it's because you've been hanging around Neah more recently…" Johnny says offhandedly.  
"Yeah!" Lenalee agrees. "You're acting more like Neah!"

"We've almost arrived." Komui calls from the entrance to below deck. "So get ready to disembark."  
"Oh, you're awake, brother." Lenalee says, smiling at Komui.

"Are you over your seasickness?" Johnny questions, heading over to him.  
"…Don't make me talk too much. Or I'll throw up."

-

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER.**

"What a place." Neah stares up at the building as his boat disembarks.  
"Supervisor Lee and the others have already arrived." Link says, noting the second boat already at the dock.  
"Well, let's go find them."

-

"Oh, Neah!" Lenalee waves to the boy, who waves back casually.  
"Lenalee, hey." Neah makes his way over. "How was your trip?"  
"Find." Lenalee smiles. "Just a little wet."  
"I get that." Neah agrees.  
"This place is beautiful. Don't you agree?" Lenalee says, looking around the corridor.  
"It's certainly well decorated." Neah concurs, eyeing the expensive looking carpets an curtains around them.

-

"Neah!" Johnny calls. "Over here!" Johnny waves him into a large, empty room, walls lined with metal panels.

Allen and Komui stand by Johnny, looking over the space.

"Hey, Allen." Neah greets. "Komui."  
"This is where we'll put the first gate." Komui nods.  
"The first one? How many do we need?" Neah questions.  
"Three or four, depending on the spaces." Johnny answers. "I've got the map here…"  
"Gotcha'." Neah turns away and steps into the middle of the room.

As the light recedes into a gate marked with -9-.

Neah feels a turning in his gut that's almost painful. He hoped he wouldn't have to do too much of this, seeing that they hadn't figured out how to help his 'situation'.

"Okay!" Johnny says happily, unaware of Neah's discomfort. "The next one…"  
"Neah?" Allen heads over carefully. "Are you feeling okay?"  
"I'm fine." Neah shakes his head, smiling at Allen. "Just a little queasy."

-_

"Lavi!?" Allen exclaims as Lavi and Bookman emerge from the number -16- gate.

"Hey!" Lavi greets.  
"What are you doing here? The planned arrival was for tomorrow." Allen points out.  
"Well, Gramps wanted to check some thing out." Lavi explains. "Where's Neah?"  
Allen points to a nearby armchair, where Neah sits with his eyes closed.

Neah tries to control the dizzy feeling as he grips the chair tightly.  
Neah clearly hears Lavi and Allen talk a little ways away. He can also hear Bookman's footsteps growing closer, even along the plush carpet.  
"Bookman." Neah greets, tilting his head down and opening his eyes.

"Lavi told me of your situation." Bookman explains.  
"And you're here in case anything interesting happens?" Neah asks bitterly.

"It is my duty."  
"Whatever." Neah tilts his head upwards. "Lavi already said he'd tell you."

"…"

"…"  
"You walk a difficult path, Neah Walker." Bookman finally says.

"Thanks."  
"Be prepared for the decisions you need to make."

"I'll be off now."

-

 **ONE HOUR LATER.**

"Walker." Leverrier calls into the room, causing both Allen and Neah to stir.  
"What?" The two say simultaneously.

"Allen Walker." Leverrier clarifies, causing Neah's eyes to narrow and Allen to tense.  
"What?" Allen asks again.  
"I need you to come with me." Leverrier answers.

"For what?" Neah bites, glaring at the man.  
"Nothing dangerous, I assure you." Leverrier gives Neah a sideways glance. "I'll bring him back in one piece."

-

"Lavi." Bookman starts. "Stay here"  
"What'll you be doing?" Lavi asks.

"There is something I need to see."

"…"

"… Don't try anything."

"…"

"…"  
"Okay, okay. Fine. Get going already."

-

"Brat." Cross greets.  
"Master? What's this about?" Allen says carefully, noting the lack of CROW agents around them and Bookman in the corner.

"This is about Neah." Cross admits.  
"What about him?" Allen asks cautiously.

"I'm sure you know that he's not telling you something."  
"Not telling me…What do you mean?"  
"About Mana." Cross adds.  
"Mana…" Allen repeats slowly, stomach sinking.  
"What has he told you?" Cross asks.  
"He said Mana was his family." Allen recounts.  
"Brat…Allen, what do you know about Mana?" Cross finally turns to him, face serious.  
"N-Not much…" Allen admits. "We-"

"Do you even know how old he is?"  
"Huh?"  
"Or his real name?"  
"Real-"

"Or his family?"  
"I don't-"

"That's because he was running away." Cross finishes.  
"Running away? From who?" Allen asks, confused.  
"Himself." Cross answers bluntly.

"Himself?"  
"Allen, surely you've suspected it." Cross sighs.  
"Suspected…what?" Allen watches Cross carefully.  
"You know, the Noah gene is especially prevalent in siblings." Cross continues.  
"S-Siblings?"  
"I'm sure you've noticed."  
"I…I guess." Allen recalls the Noah Jasdevi.

"Well, more than a few of the Noah are related by blood."

"But what does this have to do with-"

"Mana wasn't who you thought." Cross inturrupts, cutting Allen off.

"What?" Allen asks slowly.  
"He was lying to you, about lots of things." Cross continues.  
"What kind of things?" Allen wonders.

"His age, for one."  
"His age?"  
"Mana, as you knew him, was the same age as you."  
"You mean-"

"Mana was born on the sixteenth of November, 18X5."  
"But that was the year-"  
"That you were born, as well as Neah."  
"Master…"  
"He wore a disguise, hiding himself away after he lost his mind."  
"Lost his mind?"  
"Allen, I have to tell you something." Cross sighs sadly. "Something I wish I wouldn't have to tell you."  
"Master…"  
"The truth is-"  
"Master."  
"Mana was-"

"Master!"

"A Noah."

Allen stares at Cross, mind spinning.  
"Wha…what?" Allen mumbles.  
"Though, he didn't know it himself during the time he was with you." Cross adds. "He'd lost himself in grief."  
"Grief…?" Allen mutters.

"After he'd been betrayed by his twin brother."  
"…you mean…"  
"Yes. I mean Neah."

"I-I don't." Allen collapses onto a nearby couch, eyes still focused on Cross.  
"And I'm sure there's more to this." Cross finishes. "But Neah refuses to fill in the blanks."  
"Neah…knew this?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't he tell me?"  
"He was afraid. And for a good reason."

"What do you mean?"

"He needs you, he depends on you. He was worried you'd abandon him once you knew the truth."  
"What truth? Why would I abandon him?"  
"Because Mana isn't dead. He never was."  
"He's-"

"In fact, you've encountered him already."  
"Wait, who-"

"I can't say. It's not my place."  
"Wai-"

"You should get going, brat."

Cross turns away, ignoring the profanities being thrown at him from the door.  
"Sorry, about this Neah." Cross stares out the window as the rain hammers down. "But I'm out of time."

-

"Hey, Allen!" Neah waves cheerily as Allen reenters the room.  
"…" Allen looks up at Neah before looking away.  
"Allen?" Neah looks at him worriedly. "Did…something happen?"  
"I…" Allen looks conflicted as he avoids Neah's eyes.  
"If…if you don't want to talk, then…" Neah steps back uncomfortably. "I'll…go."

Neah feels a weight in his gut as he backs away from Allen.  
The look he's giving him reminds Neah of a past he's rather forget. Neah spins and heads in the opposite direction, head hammering.

Neah starts to jog and then run down the empty corridors, trying to forget the tortured look on Allen's face.

He doesn't understand what's wrong. Allen has always been happy to see him. Was something changing?

Does he not want- Doesn't he need- Does he hate- I should leave- He doesn't want me to- What do I- Should I talk to- Maybe Cross would- Link might- Lenalee- Lavi- ALLEN- Bookman - Bookman was obviously expecting something to- Is this- Could this- What do I- What could I possibly- What- Do- I- Do- Now!?

-

Allen watches Neah leave and a spark of regret hits him. He hadn't failed to notice Neah's hurt expression, but right now…  
"Allen?" Lavi calls from the other side of the room.  
"Allen?" Lenalee joins him.  
Allen shakes his head and puts on a phoney smile.  
"Coming!"

-

 **ONE HOUR LATER.**

Cross watches the raindrops streak his window.

Judgement sits lonely on a nearby table.

Cross' exorcist uniform sits on a distant chair.

An empty wine bottle sits next to Cross on the windowsill, creating a small, red light.

A knock sounds at the door before it creaks open and a pair of footsteps enter.

Cross turns to see a Cardinal enter, in full uniform.  
The Cardinal watches Cross carefully as it approaches Judgement on the table.  
Cross narrows his eyes, silently commanding an already activated Grave of Maria.  
Judgement points towards Cross menacingly, in the hands of the Cardinal.  
Cross stares back defiantly, a final smirk gracing his lips as the trigger is pulled.

 **BANG**

 **-**

 **TEN DAYS LATER.**

"We're back!" Allen announces as the come through the gate.

"Allen!" Lenalee welcomes happily. "Miranda! Kanda!"  
"Lenalee!" Miranda cries happily.

"Welcome back!" Lenalee smiles brightly as the group head over. "How did it go?"  
Allen pulls the Innocence from his pocket, the ring shining brightly.  
"Great."

-

"Walker?" Link watches Neah carefully as they head to the labs.  
"What?" Neah mutters.  
"You look sick." Link points out. "You can barely walk straight."  
"I'm fine." Neah insists. "It'll pass."

As the two walk in silence, Neah can _feel_ his insides churning and doing the opposite of 'passing'. The nausea quickly turns to pain, something Neah has gotten quite familiar with. What surprises him is the wet feeling in his throat, heading towards his mouth. The feeling quickly grows into a stronger, sharper pain and Neah can taste the blood now in his mouth.

"Walker!?"  
Neah notices he's stopped moving as he drops his papers to the floor as blood begins to leak from his mouth.  
"Dammit." Link swears as he pulls out his communicator.

As Link starts barking orders, Neah hits the ground, spitting out the blood.  
"Shit." Neah gurgles as the throws up, the red splatters onto the green carpet.

"Walker!" Link crouches down next to him.

Neah tries to focus and remain conscious as his head starts to pound. He can hear his every heartbeat as it pushes blood through his throat and out his mouth.  
Neah feels an odd emptiness in his chest as his breathing hitches violently.  
"What's wrong now!?" Link asks, holding Neah up.  
"C-Can't…" Neah coughs, a clump of blood hitting the ground. "Breathe…"  
Neah desperately tries to breathe as the air seems to pass right through him.  
"Dammit!" Link can do nothing but watch as Neah finally falls unconscious, falling into Link's arms.  
"Walker!"  
"Neah!?" Lenalee's voice calls from down the hall. "They're through here!" She calls behind her as a nurse and doctor run over.

"Inspector!" Lenalee cries, running over. "What happened!?"  
"Don't touch him." Link warns. "Stay back."  
The doctor drops a stretcher onto the ground, letting Link and the nurse pull Neah onto it.  
"Go!" Link orders as the doctor and nurse head back to where they came, Link and Lenalee following close behind.

 _-_

Allen starts as the doctors rush through the open space with the stretcher.

His stomach drops once he spots Link and Lenalee following after it.

"Neah…" Allen stands and heads after it too.

-

"Quickly!"  
Allen watches the nurses attach Neah to an array of medical machines.

"He's not breathing!"  
"Allen…" Lenalee mutters, looking over at him.

Allen just stares, not daring to step away from the wall as the medical staff tend to Neah.

"What the-" Lavi slams the door open, immediately spotting Allen and Lenalee, and heading over.

"What's happened?" Lavi asks, watching intently.

"The nurses said…" Lenalee feels tears well in her eyes. "He wasn't breathing."  
"What?" Lavi says quietly.

"Before…The doctor couldn't find a pulse either."  
"Shit." Lavi swears. "This is ridiculous."

Allen watches as the nurses and doctor hurry around Neah, the whirring and beeping of machines almost deafening.

"Allen?" Lenalee looks at the boy carefully. "We…should take a break."

"Everyone here will take good care of him, you know that."  
"Yeah, sprout. I'm sure he'll be just fine."  
"…I can't." Allen finally says.  
"What? Why?" Lavi asks.  
"He…He needs me."  
"Allen-"

"I'll wait here, just until he's stabilised."

"We don't know how long that'll be." Lavi points out.  
"Then I might be here a while." Allen resolves. "But I can't leave. That's what family's for."

-

 **TWO DAYS LATER.**

"Allen…" Lenalee watches Allen sadly, as he sleeps in his seat.

"He still hasn't moved?" Lavi asks.

"No." Matron answers, checking Neah's injuries.  
"Komui said he's needed for a mission." Lavi says. "Who wants to wake him up?"  
Lenalee just stares at Lavi pointedly.  
"Ugh." Lavi groans, turning back to Allen. "Fine."

-

"Come on, Allen." Lenalee tries. "You won't be gone long."  
"But-"

"You need to get out of that room!" Lenalee continues. "You'll get sick yourself."  
Allen scowls and turns away, glancing over at Neah.  
"If he wakes up, we'll tell him you waited." Lavi negotiates. "But I'm sure he'd appreciate you still doing your job."  
"Go on." Matron says. "I'll take good care of him.  
"…Fine."

-

 **TEN HOURS LATER.**

"This is weird…" Allen stares at the cages full of 'Phantom Thief G's, all crying for their freedom.

"Your friends will be in here somewhere." The inspector tells them, avoiding the eyes of the men.  
"…Exorcists?" A weak voice calls from a nearby cage. Allen looks over to see four familiar faces.

"Jiji! And the Finder squad?" Allen exclaims, heading over.  
"You have to get us out of here!?" A Finder wails, shaking the bars.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Kanda growls, kicking the cage wall and forcing them back.  
"It wasn't out fault!" Jiji cries. "We came here because of strange happenings with the locals, but suddenly we woke up here!"  
"That's…" Allen stares at Jiji.

"But we do know something!" Jiji inturrupts. "The Innocence definitely has something to do with the Phantom Thief!"

"…" Allen stares back, unconvinced, and slightly put off by Jiji's odd outfits.  
"Please! Just because I'm dressed like this doesn't mean I'm not being serious!" Jiji cries.

"So…" Allen starts. "How are you so sure?"  
"Here." JIji steps aside, revealing another prisoner. "Bonnaire's the boss here! She's been here for half a year now!"

Bonnaire looks up at the exorcists, she's in the same odd costume as the others, but has a distinctive pair of large lips.  
"Are these the exorcists you told me about?" Bonnaire coos. "They're rather cute."  
"Uh…" Allen mutters.

"Phantom Thief G is no human." Bonnaire starts. "As the name suggests, he's a ghost. The only things we know about him are: One, he always wears an outrageous costume. Two, he always sends a note the day before he commits a crime. Three, G has no physical form."

"Stop speaking such nonsense!?" The police inspector cries. "Those are just rumours! We're leaving, this audience is over!"  
"No!" The Finders and Jiji scream. "Don't leave us!"  
"What do you think?" Allen turns to look at Marie, who's listening intently.

"Their heartbeats indicate no signs of deceit." Marie decides.

"Thief, ghost or whatever." Kanda says. "If it's connected to the Innocence we'll find it."  
"Hey!" The inspector cries angrily. "This is _my_ case!"

"Inspector!" A new voice calls as a police officer rushes in.  
"What!?" The inspector bites.

"We…we've received another note from Phantom Thief G!"

-

"Huh?" Neah groggily opens his eyes, aware of the pounding in his head.  
"Are you awake?" Matron's voice calls as she appears in his line of vision.  
"Ugh…" Neah groans, trying to move.  
"Don't." Matron orders. "You need to stay still."  
"What…what happened?" Neah asks slowly, ignoring Matron's words.

"Komui's been trying some medicines." Matron explains. "From the looks of it, the latest one is working."  
"Medicine?" Neah repeats. "What kind of-"

"I can't say for sure." Matron shakes her head. "Regardless, you were very lucky."  
"Lucky?"  
"If it'd taken any longer, you'd be dead."  
"Well, thank God." Neah says, sarcasm dripping off his words.  
"I'll inform Komui that you've woken up."

-

 **TEN MINUTES LATER.**

"What's taking her so long?" Neah wonders, sitting up.  
"Ow." Neah stares down at his bare chest, scowling at the dark bruises across his skin.  
The pounding in his head seems distant, but still hasn't faded. Neah only hopes it will soon pass.

-

 **TWELVE HOURS LATER.**

"My eye's not working…" Allen admits, eyes fixed on the Level 4 in front of them.  
"What!?" Kanda growls. "Whatever, just keep-"  
Kanda gets thrown back by the Akuma's attack.

"Hey!" Allen calls, slicing towards the Level 4.

 ** _HE HE HE HE._**

The Akuma's mini guns rip through the walls as the three exorcists try to dodge.  
"Gah!" Marie stares at his fingers, the Akuma bullet's wound quickly blackening.

 ** _EQUIPMENT TYPES ARE ALWAYS SUCH EASY PREY!_**

Marie immediately uses Noel Organon to slice off his two affected fingers, causing the Akuma to flinch.  
 ** _YOU-_**

"Hey!" Allen slams into the Level 4, pushing it aside. "Marie, are you okay?"  
"Fine." Marie answers, holding up his bleeding hand.

"…Let's end this quickly."

-

Neah swears silently, trying to block out the loud pounding. The sound had not faded, and had decided to grow louder and louder by the second, almost deafening Neah.  
"-ker."

"-lker!"  
"Walker!" Link's dull voice barely stirs Neah, who just turns his head.  
"What's wrong with you?" Link's voice pulses, still seeming distant and distorted.  
"Can't-" Neah flinches as his voice sounds far too loud.  
"Walker?"  
Neah shakes his head and points to his ears before covering them.  
"I'll…try and find you something."  
Link heads off, probably to find Matron, leaving Neah with his pounding head and annoyingly loud machines.  
BEEP

BEEP

BEEP  
BeEP

BEeP

bEEP

BEep

beeP

beEp

beep

…

beep

…

bee-

be-

b-

…

Neah closes his eyes as the noises stop and the pounding seems to disappear…just for a second…  
"Walker!" Link's voice cuts through the silence, causing Neah's eyes to flutter open.  
Link and Matron stare down at him worriedly.

"Walker, your…your heat just stopped!" Link says. "Did something happen?"  
Neah turns away as the pounding restarts, letting the two voices fade to nothing.

He can't seem to sleep, no matter how heavy his eyes feel.

The pounding causing small flashes in his vision.

Flashes?  
Neah focuses as the flashes of light turn to colours and the pounding grows deeper.

 _I need…_

What was that?

 _I need you…_

Who's talking?

 _I need you to…_

Who are you!?  
 _I need you to let me in._

Tell me who you are!  
 _LET ME IN, NEAH!  
_ No!

 _I AM-_

NO!  
 _I AM-_

 _I Am yOU_

 _We ARe oNe_

 _NO!  
YoU CAnnoT EsCapE yOuRSeLf_

 _NOt liKe yOuR BROTHER_

 _Mana?_

 _What do I do now?_

 **"** **Divine Possession!"**

Timothy's voice echoes loudly as the Level 2 Akuma morphs.

"Wha-" Emillia calls, reaching out to him.  
"Stay back!" Allen shouts, pulling her back. "You'll get hurt-"

"Timothy!" Emillia calls.

" **Okay!** " The Level 2 lands in front of Emillia, facing off against the Level 3.

"Stupid thing." The Level 3 growls. "You cannot hope to-"

"Timothy!" Allen calls. "You're not strong enough! Don't try to attack!"  
"But-"

"You want to protect her, right!?" Allen shouts. "Then stay alive yourself!"

-

"She's a broker!" Kanda swears as the woman fires her gun.  
"It's so easy, too." The woman grins. "Just for a few people-"

"You're sick!" Allen shouts.  
"Mother-" Timothy stares as the Akuma descends onto her, turning her to wax and throwing her aside.

-

"I found one!" Jiji calls, staring at the glowing insect.  
"Good, thats four left." Reever says. "Keep going."

-

"This is ridiculous." The police inspector decides. "I've been here many times. There's no way Phantom Thief G is here."

"We already explained, didn't we?" Reever tries.  
"And all this work, you haven't even tried the door." The inspector walks up to the building, ignoring Reever's protests.  
"See?" The inspector opens the door just as a Finder removes the last spell token.

The door swings open as the building explodes, walls smashed open and windows shattered.

The inspector stares down at the bloodied exorcists sitting in the doorway.

"…Why are you all covered in blood?" He asks, eyes wide.

"Inspector? Why are you…" Allen stares back, thoroughly exhausted.

-

"Director? You're not hurt are you?" Timothy timidly asks the unconscious nun. "You okay?"  
"I'm made of pretty tough stuff, you know?" The woman's soft voice answers slowly as she reaches out to touch Timothy's face. "I'm just fine."

-

"Hey, aren't you gonna arrest me or something?" Timothy asks the depressed inspector.  
"How am I supposed to arrest a little brat like you…" He responds, head in his knees.

"Well, I guess I'd better leave." Timothy laughs. "Well, the director is gettin' pretty old…and the other kids are still little." Timothy looks over to the exorcists. "I can't have them getting caught up in another Akuma attack, can I? I guess I'll join you black-cloak guys after all.

-

 **ONE DAYS LATER.**

 _Akuma…_

Huh? What're you on about now?

 _Here…no…they're not-_

Can you stop?  
 _Hehehe…no…_

Just let me sleep. Properly sleep. Without your yapping.

 _You'll be laid to rest soon enough, Neah._

You know I didn't mean it like that.

 _Hmm…are you sure?  
_ Very. Now leave me alone…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wait.

 _What?_

You said…AKUMA!?

-

"You should have seen it, Neah." Allen rambles on, watching Neah's unconscious form. "The Akuma changed completely once Timothy possessed it. It was almost cute…"  
"Hehe, I'm turning into Lenalee…"  
"What do you think?"

"Well, anyway, after that-"

-  
 **ONE HOUR LATER.**

"Allen?" Lavi calls into the hospital room.  
"Lavi?" Allen calls back as Lavi enters.  
"Lenalee's getting worried." Lavi explains. "It's an hour past dinner time."  
"Is it?" Allen looks surprised as he looks over to a clock on the wall. "Oops."

"Yeah, 'Oops'." Lavi grins. "You coming, then?"  
"Yeah…just a minute." Allen looks back at Neah.  
"Okay." Lavi pauses, letting the silence sit for a moment. "I'll see you down there."  
Allen hums in agreement but doesn't look up.  
"Don't be long." Lavi calls just as he reaches the door, almost hoping for a reaction.

After Allen doesn't move, Lavi sighs and closes the door with a click.

 **TWO DAYS LATER.**

"The North American branch?" Allen echoes, staring at Komui.  
"Yes. They have the best technology regarding Dark Matter." Komui explains. "They'll be able to do more for Neah there."  
"I…" Allen stares at Neah, blissfully asleep.  
"Allen, Central is getting impatient." Komui says. "They want further use of the Ark and Neah's…unique abilities."  
"What…will they do to him there?"  
"They will do their best to wake him."  
"If it's Central then-"

"Allen, we don't have much choice. He'll be sent of tomorrow."  
"…I understand."  
"I'll see if I can arrange for you to see him soon, but without an Ark gate there, it's a long journey."

 **THREE DAYS LATER.**

"I do wonder who that guy was…" Allen says offhandedly.  
"Who? That guy in red?" Kanda asks.  
"I haven't seen him at all since then and I don't know his name so I can't finish this report." Allen complains, shifting the small stack of papers in his hands.

"You mean that guy from Reever's guard?" Jiji asks. "I don't know his name either."  
"What? Why not?" Allen protests.  
"Besides, he's not an exorcist." Jiji continues. "He's one of the official guards Assistant-Supervisor Fey called in from Central."  
"Official guards?" Allen and Kanda stare at Jiji, recalling the 'guard's destruction of a Level 3. "No, there's no way."

"Whatever, just let me get back to these bugs okay?" Jiji waves the two off as he gestures to the small insect he'd removed from the orphanage.

-

"Huh? Who are they?" Johnny asks quietly as three cloaked figures head through the corridor.  
The largest man his slicked back, black hair and is at least two heads taller than the second tallest. The shortest one is obviously female, with longer hair in braids on wither side of her head. The last man has an odd side ponytail, holding up his lighter hair. All three have strange facial tattoos or markings around their eyes, the former of which are either holding slit pupils or are an off-putting black and white.

-

"You're wide open!" Marie declares as he slams Allen backwards.  
"That was dirty, Marie!" Allen cries, not noticing the large man he's fallen into.

"Walker…" Link, who had taken to watching Allen while Neah remained unconscious, speaks, alerting Allen.  
"Hm?" Allen looks up at the man behind him. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Allen cries as he pushes away.

As Allen starts to move away, a large explosion throws him backwards. Crown Clown, now activated, wraps protectively around him, softening the impact.

"What the-?" Lavi looks over to the large cloud of dust. He and Kanda both quickly head over as they spot the familiar white cloak.

"What's with you?" Allen says, dropping down from the wall, painfully aware of the blood dripping down his face and into his let eye.

Allen hits the ground hard as he loses his balance.

"Did you hit your head? Hold still." Marie asks after rushing over and scooping Allen's head into his arms.  
"Since when…was my Innocence activated?" Allen murmurs, sitting up.

"What are you doing, Goushi?" The smaller clocked figure asks the large man, Goushi.  
"Tch. It's a side effect." Goushi answers, his almost mechanical arm still brightly pulsing. "It activated in reaction to the Innocence."

"My left eye…" Allen stares at the cloaked group, confused as to why his eye was activated.

"Goushi." Link steps forward. "What justification do you have for your actions?"  
"Inspector Howard Link…" Goushi says, eyes fixed forward.  
"Reverse your activation, Goushi." The smaller figure orders.  
"Are you trying to earn yourself a lecture from Madarao on your first day here?" The blond middle man speaks.

As Goushi's arm returns to one resembling a human's, Allen's eye deactivates.  
"What's up, Allen?" Lavi mutters, crouching next to the boy.  
"What's this all about?" Krory wonders, also heading over.

"You're bleeding, you know." Bookman points out, standing next to Lavi.  
"You guys are slow." Allen says, looking up at his friends who should have only been a few meters away.  
"Who are these guys?" Lavi asks, looking up at the cloaked figures.

"Our apologies, Allen Walker." The blond man speaks for his two companions. "As beings who have been converted into half-Akuma through biological generation, we do not react well with the Innocence. I beg your forgiveness."

-

"Tokusa, Kiredori, Goushi, Tewaku here…and Madarao." Renee lists, watching Komui and Bak carefully. "These five are to be stationed at the Order serving as 'Third Exorcists'. By order of the Pope."

"Why, Renee? It was we who sealed away the Order's dark legacy as a taboo, was it not!?" Bak exclaims angrily. "So why? Have you forgotten the tragedy of nine years ago!?"

-

 **FOUR DAYS LATER.**

 _…_

Huh?

 _…_

What's up with you?

 _…_ _heh._

You're acting weird again.

 _heh heh._

You-

 _he he he he he he he he_

What-

 _HE HE HE HE HE_

Hey-

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH_ ** _AHAHAHAHAHA_**

What are yo-

 _nighty night_

…

 _are you happy?_

 _…_

 _You've finally had a chance…to sleep._

 _…_

 _too bad you won't be waking up._

 _…_

 _now all we need to do is find your brother._

 _…_

 _but i suppose that won't be too hard._

 _…_

 _after all, part of him is-_

 **right here**

 _-_

"What's going on!?" Reever asks as a loud siren starts

 _"_ _INTRUDER ALERT!"_ The voice on the speakers sounds hurried and anxious. _"AN UNKNOWN HAS BEEN SIGHTED WITHIN THE VICINITY OF THE HEADQUARTERS!"_

 __"An intruder?" Regory Peck echoes, looking around.

 _"_ _IT IS NOT AN AKUMA AND IT'S BREAKING THROUGH THE BARRIERS FAST!"_

"What do we do?" Johnny asks, worried.  
"We head to the shelter." Reever says decisively, looking around at the room full of scientists.  
"Let's go."

As the scientists prepare to head to shelter, a golem flutters up to Bak, beeping loudly.  
"What!?" Bak Chang exclaims, grabbing the golem.  
" _Supervisor Bak!"_ A Finder's voice calls through the golem. " _Is that you!?"  
_ "Yes!" Bak calls back. "Who is this-"

" _My name is Jordan, I was assigned to Neah Walker's transfer."  
_ "Has something happened?" Bak asks, a feeling of dread circling in his stomach.  
 _"He…He's disappeared!"_

"He what!? How?" Bak shouts.  
" _During the night! The guards were knocked out!"  
_ "Are they hurt!?" Bak asks, hoping that the answer is no.

" _N-No, they don't seem to be injured…"  
_ "Do you have any idea as to Neah's location?" Bak asks, now aware of Leverrier watching from a doorway.  
" _N-No sir."_

"Well." Leverrier speaks up. "This is interesting."  
"You don't think-" Bak stares at Leverrier. "…that Neah's the one-"

"It's possible." Leverrier answers. "He's certainly strong enough to make it this far."  
"We-We still don't have a visual on the intruder. We can't jump to conclusions."  
"We don't have much-"

Leverrier and Bak both stiffen as an unknown force wraps around them, snapping Leverrier's jaw shut.

 _"INTRUDER AL-"_

The speaker shuts off suddenly as Bak and Leverrier begin to move, arms raised, in the opposite direction of the shelter.

Bak inwardly swears as an uncomfortable sense of loathing spreads through him.

Leverrier simply watches as he is moved through the corridors, as he recognises the path, he scowls as much as he can.  
As the two move forward, Leverrier can't help but dread what is waiting for them in the hall of the womb, Alma Karma.

-

 **"HAHAHAHAHA!"** Neah's distorted voice echo's through the empty sky as he flies towards the North American Branch.

Neah's skin is almost black, darkened beyond anything it's ever been. His forehead drips with blood as fresh stigmata shine black. Neah's bright gold eyes flash in the sunlight as he soars effortlessly above the clouds.

Neah's Order regulated outfit has been discarded by a new coat, uncannily similar to that of the Earl's.

His hair feels longer, but 'Neah' can't really tell, the excitement riling him up far too much.

He wants to be with his other.

Soon 'they' will be complete.

The EARL is coming back.

-

"W-What do we do!?" Allen says, mostly to himself, but also to a nearby Timcanpy.

The third exorcists had just been taken away by a Noah, leaving Allen alone. Link is a mile or so away and the camp they'd been protecting has been reduced to dust.

Tim flutters close, an unnatural glow emanating from him.  
"Tim?" Allen looks at the golem cautiously.

Timcanpy opens its mouth as it grows, larger and larger.  
A small orb glows within Tim's mouth, almost invitingly bright.  
"Tim? What's that?" Allen asks, stepping closer.  
Timcanpy shifts as a recording appears in front of Allen.

 _"Uh, is this on? Timcanpy?"_

A much younger Neah appears, around nine or ten.

 _"_ _Um, so."_ Neah shifts uncomfortably, a playful grin plastered on his face.

 _"_ _If you're watching this, Tim has activated his special-emergency feature. Meaning someone, that isn't me, needs to use the Ark."  
_ Neah grins widely before continuing.  
 _"Anyway. The gate will disappear once it's been used. So this is a once in a lifetime, sweet deal."  
_ Neah puts on a relatively serious face.

 _"_ _Timcanpy will send the gate to wherever he thinks it needs to go, so don't be mad if you think he gets it wrong."  
"There are restrictions to where he can go." _Neah adds, expression thoughtful.

 _"_ _He can go to wherever a strong concentration of Dark Matter is, like to another Noah. Or somewhere he's been."  
_ Neah stares straight at Allen, almost knowingly.

 _"_ _But he can also feed off your memories or your needs and find a way. He's very smart."  
_ Neah grins, almost sadly.

 _"_ _To whoever this is, take good care of him. Obviously I'm not there with you, and if Tim's not with me, then…"  
_ Neah looks down.  
 _"Something serious is happening a-and…I might not come back for him."_

Neah smiles brightly, all sadness disappearing from his face.

 _"_ _So be nice, okay? Tim's a little silly sometimes, but if he's letting you see this, then he must really like you! …I hope you like him too."  
_ Neah shakes his head and turns serious again.

 _"_ _Good luck, whoever you are. I hope we've helped done some good, even if it's just a little bit."_

Neah fades in a flash of light, leaving a slightly teary Allen in front of a human-sized Timcanpy.  
"Let's go, then." Allen smiles up at Tim. "To wherever I need to go."

-

A bright flash blinds the assembled scientists and Noah.  
The Earl looks up curiously, along with the other Noah. Wisely and Road look up with bored expressions. The scientists and Order personnel have no choice but to stare straight ahead, their movements completely restricted.

"Oh~?" The Earl watches a familiar gate appear.

"A gate?" Tyki says, watching intently.

As Allen steps through, the warmth of the Ark comes and goes, replaced with a familiar anticipation.  
"Eh? Allen?" Road's childish voice cuts through the silence.

Allen stands awkwardly in front of the fading gate, clearly disorientated.  
"Huh? Where-" Allen spots the immobilised Order members and tenses, eyes drawn to the assembled Noah.

"Hello~!" The Earl cries happily. "So glad you could join us~."  
"Earl…" Allen growls, raw anger boiling through him. "Give me back my friends!"

"Oh~?" The Earl is pushed backwards as Tyki jumps in front of him.

"Huh?" Allen watches Tyki stand in front of him as the Earl falls onto his back.  
"Okay~…"  
"Welcome, Allen Walker." Tyki greets, waving slightly.  
"Tyki!" Allen cries, jumping towards him.  
Tyki easily dodges, jumping back and letting Allen land just in front of him.

"Heh." Tyki laughs dismissively.

"Walker?"

Allen turns to see Back against the wall, Leverrier and Renee next to him.  
"Bak?" Allen looks closer at the hostages, recognising many of them. "Johnny and Reever, too?"  
"I'm sorry, Allen!" Johnny cries, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, we can talk?" Regory notices.

"Oh, right. There was a meeting here." Allen recalls, looking around again.

Kanda stands, frozen in the middle of the room, seemingly oblivious to the danger.  
"Kanda?" Allen asks, spotting him. "Aren't you supposed to be protecting the Jordan camp?"  
"The camp has been annihilated already." A new Noah informs, causing Allen to look his way.

"Surprised? Of course, you would be."

The Noah, who looks strikingly like an older Tyki Mikk, pushes up the coffin he is sitting on, revealing Tokusa underneath. "You came here looking for this Third, I presume?"  
"Tokusa!" Allen calls.  
"…Apostle…" Tokusa groans, still in pain. "Where's Madarao!?"  
"Mercym is taking care of him." Tyki answers.

"Right." The older Noah speaks. "And unfortunately for you, all these people are under my power." The Noah waves theatrically at the Order members, still paralysed. "If you don't do as we say, I could twist them all into hilarious poses-"

"You-" Allen starts, only to be cut off.

"Sheryl, please…" Tyki sighs.

"Tyki, dear." Sheryl starts. "Please don't forget that you're still squashing the Millennium Earl."  
"Huh?" Allen looks down and realises with a start that he's been standing atop the Millennium Earl's back the whole time.

The Earl shudders and pushes both him and Tyki off.

"Well, we should get started~."

The Earl starts to head over to Wisely and Kanda. As he reaches the two, he's suddenly thrown back ways by a white flash, causing him to hit the wall by Bak and Renee.  
"Hm~?" The Earl looks up and stares at the boy a few feet in front of him.

" **Hello again~**." Neah's twisted expression looms down on the Earl. " **I can't say I'm glad to see you.** "  
"Neah!?" Allen cries, stepping forward.  
"Walker!" Bak calls, stopping Allen in his tracks. "Stay there!"  
"Hm?" Tyki hums as he stares at Neah's back, still unaware of a problem.

Bak stares at Neah's face, the darkness of his skin so unnatural.  
"Walker-"

" **Oh please.** " 'Neah' says, looking over at him. " **I'm sure it's obvious that Neah's not here anymore.** "  
"Neah…" The Earl stares up at him, still in shock.

" **You deaf?** " 'Neah' growls, stepping closer. " **It's not-** "

"Neah!" Allen, ignoring Bak's protests, runs over, stepping between Neah and the Earl.  
" **Al** len…?" 'Neah''s voice stumbles as his skin lightens slightly.

In an instant, the Earl pushes forward, landing on top of Neah.

" **Hey!** " Neah's voice falls again as he struggles to push the Earl off.

"Oh dear…" Sheryl mutters, watching the brawl. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"It's not like we can interfere." Wisely adds. "It's best to leave them be."

" **Get off, you-you fat turd!** " 'Neah' heaves the Earl off and stands, dusting off his coat.  
"Why have you come here, Brother~?" The Earl asks, causing the spectators to stiffen.

" **I-I'm here to-** " 'Neah' stops, confusion marring his face in a twisted grimace. " **I came here…** "  
"Neah?" Allen asks, watching his friend convulse in pain.  
"I brought me here!" Neah screams, his clothes bursting back into his Order uniform. "Don't think I gave in to you!"  
Allen stares as Neah shouts, seemingly to himself.

" **No!** "

"I used you! I needed you to bring me here!"  
" **You can't-** "  
"I _can_!" Neah looks up at the Earl as he straightens up. "I can because I'm not weak like you."  
"Weak~?" The Earl repeats, face twisting in anger.  
"Yes. You're weak." Neah says more confidently. "Because you gave in. And now there's almost none of _you_ left. Just a half-assed Earl trying to fill a role to large."

"I wouldn't be so sure~!" The Earl barges forward, slamming into Neah and pushing him back.  
"Hey!" Allen cries, watching the two smash through the wall and fly into the sky.  
"Woah." Tyki marvels. "They went pretty far."

Allen stares, speechless, as he watches the two morph into flashes of black light fighting in the distance.

"Well, this was fun." Sheryl finally says. "But, let't get this show on the road."  
"The Earl did say to get started." Tyki agrees, turning away from Allen.

Kanda watches the Noah pass him, also spotting Road watching him carefully.

Kanda scowls slightly and takes the opportunity, grabbing Road and jumping at Tyki.

Allen watches Kanda and reality hits him. sSpotting a still injured Tokusa underneath Sheryl, he immediately heads over.

Allen kicks the false coffin hard, knocking Sheryl off as he grabs Tokusa and helps him up.

Kanda lands right next to Allen, startling him slightly.  
"Kanda! You could move!?" Allen demands, feeling both angry and relieved.

"Got a problem with that?" Kanda growls, Road still handing from his mouth.

"Maybe I do-"

"Hmph." Kanda takes Road in his hand and tears off the ribbon around her dress.

"Kanda? What are-"

"Hey!" Road cries indignantly.  
"Your brother took my hair tie, so I'll take this." Kanda says, tying the ribbon around his hair.

"That's why you took her!?" Allen exclaims.

"That doesn't matter!" Tokusa says. "We need to retreat and find some cover!"

"You're out of practice~." The Earl taunts, dodging Neah's attacks.

"At least I'm not a huge target!" Neah calls back, slamming into the Earl's side.  
"You're really doing this then, little brother…" The Earl moves back, watching Neah carefully.

"Like I have a choice." Neah growls.

"That's where you're wrong~." The Earl coos. "You could always join me~."  
"As if!" Neah shouts. "Unlike you I have friends and a new family!"  
"How mean~…" The Earl draws 'his' sword and points it at Neah. "Let us at least end this now~."  
"I would love to." Neah says sarcastically. "But I don't think we're quite on equal ground."  
"Oh~?"  
"I'd like my sword back." Neah puts out his hand. "If you wouldn't mind."  
"You forget that it's hardly yours~." The Earl says, lowering the blade. "You could barely use it when I took it from you~."  
"I didn't have much of a chance to learn!" Neah bellows, charging the Earl while his guard is down.

Neah reaches for the sword, clasping the handle.  
The Earl pushes back, trying to throw Neah off.  
"How about you take off that ridiculous disguise?" Neah shouts. "You're not fooling anyone!"  
"I do have to keep up appearances~!"  
"Maybe you need to stop lying to yourself! You're not the Earl! You're barely half way there!"  
" **This is who I am!** " The Millennium Earl radiates anger, Dark Matter coiling around him.

"No!" Neah calls. "You're my big brother! You're Mana!"

-

"Oops." Wisely looks down at the unconscious forms of Kanda, Allen and Road.  
"Good one, Wisely." Tyki mutters.

"Road!" Sheryl cries sadly.  
"Just give them a minute." Wisely huffs, looking away from the bawling Noah.

After a few minutes, only the echoes of the Earl and Neah in the distance disturb the silence as the others watch Alma's body intently.

"You…" Allen finally speaks, twitching slightly.

"Oh, he moved." Wisely notes.

"Where did your short temper go!?" Allen sits up suddenly.  
"That's what woke him!?" Wisely exclaims.

Allen leans back and Wisely leans forward, waiting for him to move. Allen turns to Wisely, still seemingly in a trance, and punches him hard, directly over his third eye.  
"Ugh!" Wisely cries, falling backwards. "My head!"

"Huh?" Allen regains consciousness, suddenly aware of a screaming Wisely.  
"You hit him with your Innocence." Road speaks, still in her doll-form. "That's cruel, Allen."  
"That's how our relationship has been from the start." Allen replies.  
"But…we might've come a but too late…" Road looks up as metal pipes fail around the room.  
"Walker!" Tokusa's voice cries as he's thrown around.

"Tokusa!" Allen cries back as the pipes coil around him.  
"S-Stop Alma Karma!" Tokusa cries, directing Allen to the source of the pipes.

Alma's body sits above them, silently watching the pipes wrap around the room's occupants.  
"Everyone!" Allen calls as the scientists are covered.  
"Ow…" Regory groans.  
"Agh…" Bak grits his teeth.

Suddenly a flash of light bursts from Alma, creating a large head shape above them.  
"What is that…" Allen stares up as it pulses with light.  
"The awakening of Alma's hatred is being transformed into Dark Matter inside him!" Bak calls. "At this rate, Alma Karma is going to become and Akuma!"

-

"Huh?" Neah stares as a pillar of light bursts from the North American Branch, splitting the sky and the building.  
" **He's woken up.** " The Earl says, seemingly calming down. " **This is going to be** quite a show~." The Earl tips his hat, grinning at Neah.  
"Everyone…" Neah stares at the destruction, obvious even at their distance. "You-"

"Looks like you couldn't protect those weaklings~." The Earl taunts. "Our family is powerful, we looks out for each other."  
"We're not any different." Neah mutters.  
"Hm~?"  
"We're the same!" Neah shouts. "Everyone at the Order protects each other! No matter what Central of the Pope says, _we_ look out for each other." Neah stares down the Earl, anger bubbling inside him.  
"Everyone…My friends and family…We will always fight! to our last breath, because we're as strong a family as yours is, Mana!"

"What will you do now Neah~?" The Earl grins. "You know I won't let you interfere."  
Neah smirks, unfazed by the threat. "I'd like to see you try."

-

"This is interesting." Tyki decides, watching Alma tear through the Order.

"Hmm…" Sheryl hums, watching Kanda face off with Alma.  
"I wonder what'll happen." Roads voice speaks, suddenly on Tyki's shoulder.  
"Road-" Sheryl cries.

"Even Millenie wasn't sure what'd happen." Road reveals.  
"Oh? Then this is sure to be interesting." Tyki says.  
"Ugh." Wisely moves towards the three, one hand over his head.

"Wisely, you okay?" Road asks.  
"…Fine." Wisely mutters.  
"Well, if you're fine, stop pouting." Tyki says.  
"Pouting!?" Wisely defends.  
"You should be happier, Wisely!" Road falls onto his head. "We're in for a great show."

-

"Kanda!" Allen cries, watching his friend slam into Alma. "What are you doing!?"

Kanda seemingly ignores his cries as he attacks again, only to get implied in the chest.

"Yuu…" Tokusa's deformed body comes closer to Allen.  
"Tokusa!" Allen calls, trying to move back as Tokusa's giant hands reach to him.  
"…Who's that?" Tokusa's soft voice answers as he grips Allen tightly.

Allen cries out in pain as his leg cracks, blood staying from the wound.

"Walker!" Bak cries, struggling to come free.

"Spirit Stone protected by the God of guardians!" Back shouts, holding out a glowing orb. "I command you, by the blood of the Chang….to unseal and come forth!" The orb flashes brightly as it flies forward and grows in size.

The orb slams into Tokusa and envelops Allen as a humanoid figure appears within.  
"This is terrible." Fou says, surveying the damages.

"Fou!?" Allen exclaims.

"Don't worry about us, Walker!" Back shouts as Fou floats over to him. "Just focus on Alma!"  
"Okay!"

-

"Kanda!" Allen jumps in between Kanda and Alma, blocking Kanda's strike.  
"Huh?" Alma says, staring at Allen.  
"Get back more, Alma!" Allen cries, pushing backwards.  
"Wh-What's with you!?" Alma shouts back, holding his ground.  
"What are you doing!?" Kanda growls, his slightly deformed figure looming down over Allen.  
"Umm…" Allen smiles slightly as he looks up at Kanda. "What's with that weird face, Kanda?"  
"Move." Kanda pushes down on his sword.  
"That's the funniest one of yours I've ever seen." Allen admit, watching Kanda's face twist in anger. "Why are you making such as face and stabbing Alma?"  
"Get out of my way!" Kanda shouts viciously, ripping past both Allen and Alma.

As the two fall backwards, Kanda's hair ripples to a shocking purple.  
"You're going to kill yourself, Kanda!" Old man Zuu shouts down, his frail form perched on a cliff nearby.

Kanda seems to hit hear as he slams down on Alma again, cutting through his stomach.  
"Agh!" Alma cries, grabbing Kanda's arm.

Allen tries to intervene again, only for a deep wound to burst along his shoulder.  
"Gah!" Allen stares at the wound from Mugen, the long gash almost reaching his stomach.

"No!" Allen stares as he watches Kanda and Alma fight, unable to do anything.

-

"Hah!" Neah pushes the Earl away as he shoulders _his_ sword. "I told you! You can't hold me off forever!"  
" **Neah…** "  
"You're still weak, Earl." Neah says. "You've kept to yourself too long. That's why I'm the stronger one now."  
" **Why…** "  
"Because I am the one." Neah declares. "The one who will win, in the end."

-

"No…" Allen watches Alma hit the ground, both combatants bleeding heavily.

"Allen!" A clear voice echoes through the sky, even causing Kanda and Alma to freeze, just for a second.

"Huh?" Allen looks around at the ruins, searing for the familiar voice.  
"Allen!"  
"Neah?"  
"Allen."  
Allen turns to see Neah land behind him.  
"Neah." A relived smile consumes Allen's face as he watches his friend come near.

Neah's clothes are filthy and singed in more than a few places. Blood seeps from a large gash on his left cheek as well as many other places.  
"Sorry it took so long." Neah grins. "But look what I've got!" Neah pulls a familiar black sword from nowhere and waves it around.  
"Heh." Allen gives a short laugh. "Lavi was right. Crown Clown really does look like the Earl's sword."  
"Well, technically it's mine." Neah smirks, swinging the sword over his shoulder.

"What-What do we do now?" Allen asks, his wounds aching badly.

"We fight." Neah says, holding out his hand. "Together."

-

"Alma!" Kanda roars, descending upon the teen.

"Kanda!" Allen's voice pierces through as he lands between them once again.  
"You-"

"Geez Kanda, you've really let yourself go." Neah points out, landing next to Allen.

"Huh?" Alma stares up at Neah, a shocking familiarity sweeping through him.

"You don't have to worry now." Neah turns to Alma. "I'm going to fix this."

-

"Walker?" Bak says quietly as he watches Neah appear on the battle field.  
"That sword-" Reever stares, captivated by Allen and Neah's matching weapons.  
"Of course." Fou says. "Of course it'd be those two."

-

"Huh?" Tyki stares as Neah returns, absent of a particular Earl. "Where's the Earl?"

"Probably lost." Road answers. "Now he's probably pouting, out of sight."  
"So, what do we do?" Wisely asks. "Without the Earl-"

"It's best if we leave." Sheryl decides. "I'd rather not deal with two 'Walker's at once."

-

"Neah? What are you planning?" Allen asks, holding off Kanda.

"Just a little thing." Neah answers, sitting next to Alma.

"What do you think you're-" Alma protests as Neah takes his arm.  
"Being an Akuma may seem great, but the thrill won't last long." Neah explains. "And I rather you stopped hurting innocent people."  
"Innocent-"

"The third exorcists, for example." Neah inturrupts. "No matter what your personal definition of 'people' is, I'd rather you didn't do such things."  
"You can't-"

"I'm sorry." Neah apologises. "But I'm not giving you much choice."  
"…" Alma watches Neah prod at him, Dark Mater pulsing through the two of them.  
"Huh?" Neah stops, removing his hand with a small hiss.  
"What?" Alma asks, disturbed by the empty feeling he's left with.  
"You-You still have your Innocence." Neah marvels. "It's still inside you."  
"My…My Innocence." Alma repeats, looking down at himself.  
"I could remove it." Neah says. "If you really don't-"

"No!" Alma protests, grabbing Neah's hand. "Don't!"  
"Okay." Neah smiles reassuringly. "Just the Akuma bit."

-

"What are they doing?" Bak asks.  
"I don't know, but it's working." Fou says, pointing to Tokusa's from, which has become still.  
"I wonder how everyone else is doing…" Johnny suddenly says.  
"Everyone else?" Bak asks, looking over at him.  
"Most of the other groups around the world said they'd been attacked by a Noah." Johnny recalls.

"There's definitely enough of them." Reever says. "Noah, I mean."  
"There were five here, right? Including the Earl." Regory adds.  
"I hope they're all okay…" Johnny trails off silently hoping.

-

"There!"  
At Neah's exclamation, a bright light shines from Alma as his dark markings fade.

Kanda and Allen shield their eyes as the light envelopes them, spreading to the North America branch and further into the distance.

Kanda lowers his sword as the light covers him, his hair turning back to blue and his tattoo receding across his chest.  
Alma doesn't move, instead transfixed by the swirling light around them.  
"Neah, what did you do?" Allen asks, looking over at his smug friend.

"I dispelled the Dark Matter inside him." Neah explains. "Which should also help the third exorcists."  
"That's why the…uh, light went so far."  
"Yup." Neah grins as the light begins to fade.

"You…it's gone." Alma says in awe. "I don't…feel angry anymore…"  
"Alma." Kanda stares down at his old friend.  
"I feel…sad…" Alma curls in on himself s tears stream down his face.

"Alma." Kanda crouches down next to him. "Alma, you crybaby, get up."  
"I…I-" Alma hiccups as he wipes his face.

"Let's go." Kanda holds out his hand, characteristically grumpy expression back on his face.  
"Yuu…" Alma smiles brightly as he takes Kanda's hand.  
"Alma…" Kanda looks back at him.  
"What?" Alma asks, confused.

"…Don't call me Yuu. It's Kanda."  
"Whatever you say, Yuu!"  
"Hey-"

"I'm glad." Allen says, watching the two interact. "I'm glad they're happy."  
"Alma kind of reminds me of Lavi." Neah admits.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Allen grins, deactivating his Innocence.  
"Hmm." Neah hums as his sword fades to nothing as his grey skin retreates.

 **ONE HOUR LATER.**

"Walker!" An angrily Link storms over to them, Tewaku over his shoulder.  
"Oh, Link!" Neah waves in greeting. "You made it!"  
"Link!?" Allen exclaims looking over at the man.  
"You!" Link growls at Allen. "You left me back there!"

"Sorry." Allen apologises. "I was in the heat of the moment-"

"How'd you even get here do fast!?" Link demands, placing Tewaku on the ground.  
"Oh, uh." Allen turns to Neah. "Tim brought me here."

"Tim?" Neah echoes.  
"Yeah!" Allen answers, looking around. "Where'd he go anyway?"

-

The nurses rush around, pulling the injured scientists from the limp pipes.  
"Ugh." Leverrier stirs, sitting up.  
"Secretary!" Link's voice calls to him as his figure crouches by.  
"Inspector…Link." Leverrier shakes his head as he tries to regain his bearings. "What has happened?"  
"Alma Karma has been contained, so it seems." Link explains. "According to Neah Walker, he is now free of Dark Matter."  
"I see-"

"Also…" Link purses his lips. "Neah believes he still holds his Innocence."  
"What?" Leverrier sits up suddenly, ignoring the pain in his stomach.  
"Secretary!" Link watches as Leverrier shakily stands, surveying his surroundings.

"Tell me, Inspector." Leverrier starts. "Is Alma Karma restrained?"  
"Uh, no, he-"

"Why not?" Leverrier asks.

"He…Neither Walker would allow it."  
"Walker? Both of them?"  
"Kanda Yuu was also very adamant about it."  
"Take me to them."  
"…Yes sir."

-

"I'm sorry." Alma apologises again. "I'm sorry-"

"Shut up!" Kanda growls. "We get it!"  
The to sit up against the last standing wall, large cracking running through it.  
"Sorry-"

"Hmph." Kanda looks away, silently fuming.  
"You okay, Alma?" Allen sits next to the 'older' teen.  
"…He hasn't changed." Alma says, watching Kanda. "I was worried that he would be…but he's exactly the same."  
"Well." Allen grins. "Kanda isn't exactly one for change."  
"Hm?"  
"He eats the same food everyday." Allen smiles wider. "I don't think I've seen him eat anything other than Soba or Tempura."

"Really?" Alma laughs loudly.  
"Shut up!" Kanda calls over. "You're voice is annoying!"  
"Sorry!" Alma calls back with a smile, causing Kanda to swear profusely.

"Walker." Allen looks up at Link and Leverrier standing above him.  
"Hm?" Allen watches Leverrier carefully.  
"What do you want?" Kanda immediately heads over and stands in front of Leverrier.  
"In accordance with our-"

"I don't care about your dumb rules." Kanda barks.  
"You should, Kanda Yuu." Leverrier responds. "Or I'll have you arrested."  
"Tch. Just try." Kanda growls.  
Leverrier sighs and moves to speak again, only to be interrupted.  
"Secretary!" Bak Chang calls as he heads over hurriedly.  
"What?" Leverrier scowls at the interruption.  
"Some Central agents say they need to see you." Bak explains, pointing to the door.  
"Hmph." Leverrier sweeps past him and heads to the door. "Link." He turns to the Inspector. "Remain here. Report to me if anything happens further."  
"Yes, sir." Link confirms as he watches the man go.  
"Oof, that was close." Neah says, appearing out of nowhere.  
"Walker-"

"Okay, look, I'm sorry." Neah apologises. "About…lot's of things. I thought I should get that out of the way."  
"…Just try not to make my job any harder." Link sighs, looking over at Allen. "Both of you."  
"Sure." Neah dismisses.

"Also." Link watches the two carefully. "Thank you for saving the third exorcists."

-

 **TWO WEEKS LATER.**

"Allen!" Lenalee almost tips Allen over as she barrels into him.  
"Lenalee!?" Allen exclaims, regaining his footing.

"Welcome back!" She grins happily.  
"I'm…glad to be back." Allen smiles back.  
"Where's everyone else?" Lenalee asks, glancing over at the gate behind Allen.

"They'll be here soon." Allen reassures her. "Neah was having some trouble with Alma."  
"Oh!" Lenalee says. "That's right."  
"Hm?" Allen wonders.  
"We should throw a Welcome party!" She says excitedly. "I know they're supposed to be for new exorcists but-"

"That sounds like a great idea." Komui steps forward, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Wow!" Alma's voice sounds fro the gate as he steps out, arms raised. "This is awesome!"  
"If you say so." Neah steps out after him.  
"Whatever." Kanda scowls, appearing next.  
"Kanda! Neah!" Lenalee welcomes, running up to them.  
"Hey." Neah smiles at her.  
"You must be Alma!" Lenalee smiles and holds out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. My name's Lenalee Lee."

"Uh…Right. I'm Alma Karma." Alma shakes her hand shyly.  
"Stop being such a wimp." Kanda says, glancing over at Alma.  
"Yuu! That's mean!" Alma cries, letting go of Lenalee's hand.  
"I've already told you, it's Kanda!"

"They're so lively." Lenalee says before looking down sadly. "Reminds me of Lavi."  
"So you haven't heard anything…" Allen mutters.

"No…" Lenalee shifts, eyes watering. "I'm so worried."  
"Don't be!" Neah claps both teens on the back. "He'll be back, so don't worry." Neah grins encouragingly.

"Yeah." Allen replies, smiling himself.

"If he can't come back himself, then find him and drag him back here." Neah decides.

"Y-Yeah." Lenalee smiles brightly. "Definitely."

 **TWO DAYS LATER.**

"Looks like you've got your own shadow, Alma." Neah points out, gesturing to the CROW agent tailing them.  
"He's creepy." Alma admits. "He never speaks or eats or sleeps!"  
"Man." Neah glances over, watching the agent follow them down the corridor.  
"Walker." Link taps Neah on the shoulder. "This isn't the way to-"

"At least mine's slightly social." Neah continues. "But yours doesn't pester you about everything 24/7."  
"I guess."  
"Walker-"

"I mean, he always nags me about doing work." Neah complains. "He's like an annoying-"

"Walker!" Link shouts, stepping in front of the two.  
"What!?" Neah shouts back, fake glaring at the Inspector.  
"You need to see Supervisor Komui, remember?"  
"Yeah, yeah." Neah waves his hand.  
"You were supposed to bring Alma twenty minutes ago." Link continues.

"Komui won't mind, just give us a few more-"

"The Supervisor's office is a ten minute walk from here." Link adds. "Turn around and walk, Walker."

-

 **FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER.**

"Yo, Komui!" Neah waves as they step into Komui's office.

"Ah, Neah!" Komui welcomes casually. "And Alma, nice to see you."  
"Sorry we're late." Link adds, glaring at Neah.  
"Hey, don't blame me." Neah grins.  
"Well, that doesn't matter." Komui smiles. "I've got a mission briefing for you two."

"A mission?" Alma asks.  
"'Two'?" Neah wonders. "I get to go?"  
"Yes." Komui grins. "Though, Kanda's going too."  
"Oh." Neah scowls. "Joy."  
"What's the mission?" Alma asks.  
"We're still tracking leads on the whereabouts of Bookman and Lavi." Komui explains. "You'll be investigating out newest lead."  
"Investigating…" Neah pulls a face.

"I thought this would be a good introductory mission for you, Alma." Komui continues, handing the two some manilla folders.

"Oh." Alma takes the folder, flipping through it.  
"Where's Kanda then?" Neah asks. "You said he's coming too."

"You just missed him." Komui sighs.

"He's probably at the training fields." Neah decides. "We should go..uh…" Neah glances over at a scowling Link. "Go talk about the mission…with him. Yeah." Neah grins as he pulls Alma away, towards the training grounds three floors down."

-

"Yuu!" Alma cries excitedly, waving to the teen.  
"Tch." Kanda looks away.  
"Aw, don't be like that!" Alma calls. "Don't you want to talk-"

"Go away!" Kanda barks. "I've got things to do!"

"What a grump." Neah pouts. "He really needs to lighten up."  
"Hey! Neah! Alma!" Allen jogs down the corridor, Lenalee in tow.

"Hello." Alma greets.  
"What's up?" Neah asks.

"We just got a mission." Allen explains. "Somewhere in Poland."  
"What're you doing there?" Neah wonders.  
"We're still tracking Lavi and Bookman." Lenalee explains.  
"Hey, so are we!" Alma adds excitedly.  
"Really?" Lenalee replies, just as excited. "Where to?"  
"Portugal." Neah answers.  
"That's great!" Lenalee smiles widely. "I'm glad you're finally getting into things here, Alma."  
"Yeah…me too."

-

 **THREE DAYS LATER.**

"This sucks." Alma complains, lying across three seats. "Why do trains take so long!?"

"Well, once we get to Portugal, I can set up a gate to take us home in an instant." Neah negotiates. "Ugh." Alma rolls over, limbs splayed over the seats.  
"Can you stop?" Kanda growls, sitting across from Alma, next to Neah.  
"Yuu, you're no fun." Alma complains. "Maybe if you did something interesting, I wouldn't be so bored…"  
"How about I shove Mugen down your throat!?" Kanda barks.  
"Hmph." Alma pouts, turning away from him. "Fine, I didn't want to talk to you anyways."  
"You guys are the worst." Neah mutters, watching the two. "I don't think I can handle your bickering any longer."

"Where's your guard dog anyway?" Kanda turns to Neah, changing the conversation.

"Komui said he went back to Central for something." Neah shrugs. "I'm surprised they're letting me roam free without him.  
"Oh yeah." Alma adds. "The one tailing me…Vincent, I haven't seen him since we left."  
"Well that's good I guess." Neah leans back. "No more nagging."

-

 **ONE DAY LATER.**

"We're here!" Alma shouts happily as the train pulls in to the station.

"Great…" Kanda growls, standing up.  
"Let's just go." Neah decides, heading for the exit.

The platform is covered in a thick layer of fog, obscuring the passenger's figures.

"What do we do now?" Alma wonders, wandering through the platform.

"We need to meet up with the Finders." Neah answers. "One of them should be here somewhere…"

-

 **TWO HOURS LATER.**

"…Maybe they forgot." Alma says, sitting on the floor.

"This is ridiculous." Kanda growls, standing next to Alma.

"When's Neah coming back?" Alma asks, looking up and down the platform.  
"Just shut up and wait."

"Alma! Kanda!" Neah waves as he runs towards them.  
"Neah! Did you find them?" Alma calls back, waving.  
Neah comes to a stop in front of them. "No. I was just talking to a police officer."  
"What happened?" Kanda asks, eyes narrowed.  
"Apparently three empty Finder's coats were found yesterday evening." Neah explains. "With large bullet wounds."  
"Dammit." Kanda swears. "Looks like the Akuma problem is worse here than we thought."  
"Well, I found out where they were staying." Neah adds. "Their packs weren't found so they should be in their room."  
"So? Where were they staying?" Alma asks, suddenly excited.  
"In an inn not far from here." Neah grins.

"Well? Let's go!" Alma cheers, pulling Kanda forward.

"Let go!"

-

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER.**

The town of Vilar Formoso fades to darkness as the trio head to the 'Lusitano' Inn.  
By the time they arrived, the sky was already peppered with bright, shining stars. The city glows warmly from it's open windows, illuminating the street brightly.

"This is it." The police officer leading them stops in front of a tall building.  
"Thanks." Neah says as he steps inside.

"Thank you!" Alma grins as he heads in after Neah.

"Hmph." Kanda steps through the door, fighting the urge to slam the door behind them.

"Be careful." Neah whispers, falling into step next to Alma. "There are Akuma here."

A probably non-Akuma woman leads the three to the Finders' room.

Neah tries the door and is surprised when he finds it unlocked.

"It's open." Neah mutters as he slowly pushes it open.

The room beyond is dark, letting the light form the door spill inside. The Finders' packs lie across the furthest bed out of three. A shuttered window lies slightly ajar, striping the opposite wall with yellow light.

Neah steps in, flicking a nearby light switch to illuminate the room. Neah grimaces at the bloodstains across the floor, along with the decaying bullet impaling the far wall.

The small balcony has it's doors smashed open, the rubble lying nearby.

"Dammit." Neah heads over and steps onto the wrecked balcony, looking out at the town. "There must be something here." Neah decides.  
"What makes you say that?" Alma asks, looking around himself.  
"The concentration of Akuma is significantly high." Neah explains. "About 25% of the population are."  
"A quarter…" Alma looks disheartened.  
"And I reckon they're mostly Level 2s or 3s." Neah adds. "This isn't a natural occurrence. They've been placed here."

-

 **TWELVE HOURS LATER.**

The three booked their own room elsewhere, after assuring the inn owners they would receive compensation.  
The night had seemingly passes without incident, luckily, so the trio woke up that morning completely refreshed.

"What do we do?" Alma asks as they pack up their things.  
"We should check if anyone saw the Finders around." Neah decides. "In case they really did find something here."  
"And if they didn't?" Alma prompts.  
"We…could track the Akuma concentrations." Neah ponders. "There's way more north-west of here and we should check it out."  
"Sounds good!" Alma chirps, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Kanda asks, picking up the Finder's packs.  
"We don't have much use for them." Neah admits.

"So we just leave them?" Alma asks.  
"I'll grab some parts off them." Neah grins. "Then we can leave them."

-

 **ONE HOUR LATER.**

"Hurry up!" Kanda bites, watching Neah fiddle with the barrier device.

"Just give me another minute!" Neah shouts back, pulling out a handful of wires. "I've almost got it-"

"I'm hungry." Alma complains. "The suns so high up too…"  
"Then let's just go!" Kanda growls heading to the door.  
"But-"

"Just go." Neah waves, looking back for a second. "I'll find you in a bit."

 **ONE HOUR LATER.**

"Well, that was a bust." Alma groans, heading out of the mayor's office.

"Let's keep going." Kanda decides. "There's one more place we need to check."  
"Right." Alma agrees. "The…uh…"  
"Marketplace." Kanda finishes.  
"Right!" Alma smiles brightly. "Thanks Yuu."

-

"Okay, thanks." Neah steps out of the police station. "One more place."

Neah heads down the twisting streets.  
"They'd better be there." He mutters to himself, staring up at the warm sun. Winter made the nights bitter, but the sunlight always seemed to warm Neah up.

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER.**

"Nothing?" Kanda repeats skeptically.  
"I'm sorry I can't help you." The grocer apologises. "But I really haven't seen your friends."  
"Whatever." Kanda stalks away as Alma throws a 'thank you' behind them.  
"We've talked to almost everyone." Alma points out. "Almost all the shoppers have gone."  
"Let's just get this over with." Kanda heads to the last few stalls, near the back of the open street.

"Hello!" The young woman smiles brightly. "How can I help you?"  
"We're looking for some people." Alma starts. "Three of them, all dressed in long beige coats…"  
Kanda watches Alma speak with the girl as he looks around. The marketplace is definitely loosing people, even some of the sellers have started to move out.

Kanda looks upwards. The sun is just about half way down the sky, indicating that it's around the middle of the afternoon. He doesn't understand why all the people are leaving, surely this would be more of a peak hour…

"Thank you!" Alma turns back to Kanda. "Nothing."

"Let's go." Kanda steps towards the next stall, coloured bright green with foreign vegetables.  
"Hello-"

Kanda turns away again, sick of the same conversation.

"Hey!" Neah waves to Kanda, who'd leaning against the stall.  
"You took you time." Kanda greets, standing straight.

"Yeah, well." Neah laughs sheepishly. "Any luck?"  
"What does it look like?" Kanda says glancing over at the tiny stands.  
"No luck then." Neah looks at the last remaining stall. "What a dumb place to set up shop, it's too far from the square."  
"Something's wrong." Kanda says, watching the street carefully.  
"Maybe it's just a bad business plan." Neah wonders.  
"No, not that." Kanda growls, grabbing Neah and spinning him around.  
Neah stares down the street, where dozens of shoppers stare directly at them.  
"Oh."

"Alma!" Kanda's cry causes Alma to look over, where the nearest shoppers have begun to transform.

"Sorry!" Alma cries to the frightened woman as he rushes into the battle.

-

 **FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER.**

"I thought you were keeping an eye out!" Alma complains, pouting at Kanda.

"I was!" Kanda insists. "But you wouldn't listen!"  
"I was busy!" Alma says.

"And you!" Kanda spins around to face Neah. "You're supposed to sense these things or whatever."  
"Hey." Neah raises his hands in surrender. "I just got here. Anyway, I warned you about how many Akuma were here."  
"Whatever." Kanda scoffs, turning away.  
"Well, how about we get going?" Neah says. "If we're sure there's nothing here, then me might as well keep moving."  
"North-west?" Alma asks, recalling what Neah had said before.  
"Yeah." Neah agrees. "The furthest town in that direction is Porto, do we can head there."  
"Fine." Kanda kicks away a decaying corpse. "I don't want to stay here any longer."

-

 **TWO DAYS LATER.**

"So…this is it." Alma says lamely, staring at the busy port. "Where do we start?"  
"We could ask around." Neah suggests.

"I don't need anymore of that." Kanda complains. "We haven't been doing anything else for three day."

"Two and a half." Neah grins.  
"Hmph."

"How about over there?" Alma points to the small beach by the port. The beach is full of people, watching a performance on the sand. "Looks like fun!"

"We're not here to have fun-" Kanda says.  
"Why not?" Neah inturrupts, heading forward.  
"C'mon, Yuu! Let's go!"

-

As the three reach the beach side, they get a better view of the performance. A blurry figure seems to be juggling brightly coloured objects while another stands close.  
"Hey, isn't that a Finder?" Alma asks, hand over his eyes as he squints at the bright beach.  
"Is it?" Neah asks, looking closer and also spotting the familiar tan coat among the crowd.

"Let's go see what's up." Alma decides, heading over.

-

"Hey, is that Alma?" Allen wonders, whispering to the girl beside him.  
"Where?" Lenalee whispers back.  
Allen catches his juggling balls as he takes a closer looks, causing a few complaints from the crowd.

"Keep going." Lenalee smiles. "I'll check it out."

-

Alma watches the crowd as they move closer, unfortunately loosing sight of the Finder.

"Where'd he go?" Neah mumbles, struggling to look over the tall crowds.

"Hey!" Lenalee's voice calls from within the crowd.  
"Lenalee?" Alma wonders, looking around.  
"Here!" Lenalee appears beside them and grabs Alma's hand.

"Lenalee! What're you doing-" Alma yelps as Lenalee pulls him forward.  
"This way! Come look!"

-

Allen immediately spots Lenalee and Alma appear at the front of the crowd. Allen smiles at Alma as his eyes light up, watching Allen juggle.  
Eventually, Kanda and Neah also appear. Kanda huffs angrily, blatantly ignoring Allen in favour of watching the crowd.

Neah grins widely as he spots Allen juggle. He's instantly reminded of their first days together.  
"Mind if I try?" Neah mouths to Allen.  
Allen smiles before throwing two of the juggling balls at Neah.

Neah catches them easily and steps forward, throwing them into the air. Allen throws a few more at Neah, which he catch with ease.

"You've gotten better." Allen notes as Neah approaches.  
"I've been practicing." Neah explains. "And I had a good teacher."  
Allen smiles wider as the two keep throwing the balls between each other.

 **HALF AND HOUR LATER.**

"You certainly took you time." Kanda scowls, watching Allen and Neah head over.

"That was great!" Alma says happily.  
"We got a but caught up in it." Allen admits, glancing over at Neah.

Neah just shrugs as Alma stands up from his seat on the wall.  
"So…what brings you two here?" Neah asks, looking at Lenalee and Allen. "And how did you get here before us?"  
"It was a little difficult." Allen admits. "But we found Ark gates in enough places to get here pretty quick."  
"We were tracking a huge wave of Akuma." Lenalee explains. "It stopped just east of here."  
"I think we were following the same thing." Alma says. "We just went where there were more Akuma."  
"Something's definitely here." Allen decides. "Though, I haven't seen any Akuma since we got here."  
"Really?" Alma asks.  
"It's really weird." Allen sighs. "I wonder where they've all gone."  
"I guess we'll have to ask around." Neah offers. "For missing people and such. Or until we find more Akuma."  
"Alright." Lenalee agrees. "Where do we start?"

-

 **FOUR HOURS LATER.**

"I wonder if Lenalee and Kanda have found anything yet…" Allen muses, barely looking around the street.

"Anything's better than this." Alma groans. "I'm bored!"  
"How about we see the sights?" Neah proposes. "There'll be more people at tourist destinations."  
"That sounds like fun." Alma brightens up. "Where should we go first?"  
"The lady from the cafe mentioned the Zona Ribeirinha port-side." Allen recalls.  
"Is it far?" Alma wonders.

"It's just a few streets that way." Allen points to their right.  
"Then let's go!" Alma enthusiastically heads that way.  
"Let's go." Neah grins. "We shouldn't keep him waiting."

-

 **ONE HOUR LATER.**

"That was great!" Alma puts down his glass of juice. "This place has everything."  
"Not everything." Neah adds. "No Akuma."  
"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Alma pouts.  
"Not when we're on the job." Allen points out, taking a drink from his own glass.  
"Well no trouble can never be that bad." Neah adds.

An explosion ripples through the street, shattering windows as the people scream.  
"Spoke too soon." Neah mutters, dropping some coins on the table as the three head out the door and into the street.

People rush past, screaming and running from the loud gunshots a little ways away.  
"How many?" Neah asks as they push through the crowd.  
"Just three." Allen answers, his eye shining a bright red. "Only Level 2s, I think."

"Leave one alive." Neah says. "I want to talk to one."  
"Right."

Allen and Alma daily cut through two of the Akuma. Allen's sword passing cleanly through and Alma's blades tearing through the Akuma's metal armour.

"You-" The last Akuma cries, it's slightly frog-shaped body trembling as the exorcists grow near.

"Chill out." Neah orders as he steps closer, walking right up to the Akuma.  
"Hey!" The Akuma readies a small machine gun that's embedded in it's arm.  
"I said **chill out.** "  
The Akuma freezes, not daring to move.  
"We need you to answer some questions." Neah continues.

"Q-Questions?" The Akuma seems to regain some of it's resolve. "I'm not telling anything to a bunch of exorc-"

"Well, how about you just tell me, then?" Neah inturrupts, letting his Noah form appear.  
"A-Ah." The Akuma shivers. "N-N-N-Noah-"

"Are there any Akuma in the city?" Neah asks, not waiting for the Akuma to finish.  
"N-No."  
"Why are you here then?"  
"W-We were told to…create a scene."  
"Why?"  
"I-I don't know! We were told no one would stop us-"

"Well, whoever said that was wrong. On that note, who exactly is telling you what to do?"

"W-Well…t-that is…"  
"Answer the question."  
"M-Master Kamelot!"  
"Kamelot?"  
"M-Master S-S-Sheryl…"  
"Good. Where can I find him?"

-

Neah steps away from the trembling Akuma, letting himself return to normal.  
"So?" Allen asks, eyes still fixed on the Akuma.  
"The Noah are living south from here in the capital, Lisbon." Neah says. "Apparently one has a good position in the government."

"Lisbon…" Allen muses. "How far is it?"  
"Four hours from here." Neah answers. "By train."

"Um…" Alma says quietly. "What do we do with…" He looks over at the still frozen Akuma.

"We can't have him warning the Noah of our approach." Allen decides. "We'll have to get rid of him."  
"U-U-U-Uh oh." The Akuma mutters to himself as the two exorcists loom down ominously. "This can't be good."

-

 **FIVE MINUTES EARLIER.**

"They're late." Kanda complains, tapping his foot impatiently.  
"Just wait a few more minutes." Lenalee chides, looking around at the market street around them.

"There are too many people here." Kanda says. "We should be somewhere-"

"It's fine." Lenalee sighs. "They'll be here soon."

As the explosion causes a daring cloud of smoke, Kanda and Lenalee are already running over.

"What the fuck?" Kanda swears, dodging past people as they weave through the streets.  
"That was from the docks, right?" Lenalee asks.  
"Definitely." Kanda growls. "Damn sprouts…"

-

 **NOW.**

"Oh, hey Yuu!" Alma greets as Kanda and Lenalee rush down the empty street.  
"What happened?" Lenalee asks, clearly concerned.  
"Just a few Akuma." Allen answers, appearing beside her. "We took care of it."  
"And found out some useful information." Neah adds, stepping up beside Kanda.

"Well? What was it?" Kanda asks aggressively, his irritation slowly becoming less subtle.

"We think we've found out where the Noah hide when they're not in the Ark." Allen answers, looking directly at Lenalee. "One of them's the Minister here."

"Well, that can't be good." Lenalee deflates. "We should hurry."  
"It's only four hours by train." Neah adds. "We can get there by this evening."  
"When's the next train?" Kanda asks.  
"Haven't checked." Neah admits. "We were just going to."  
"Then let's go!" Kanda spits. "I'm already sick of this dumb city."

-

 **FIVE HOURS LATER.**

Lisbon is noticeably larger than Porto, even if it's not by much, the streets are fuller and the sky seems brighter, even in the dim evening.  
"We should book an inn." Allen decides. "We can looking around tomorrow."  
"I agree, I'm beat!" Alma says.  
"I'll ask around then." Lenalee smiles. "To see which is the closest."

-

 **ONE HOUR LATER.**

"And here's your keys." The man hands Lenalee two keys marked with the numbers '7' and '8'.  
"Thank you!" Lenalee calls as the man walks away.  
"Everything done?" Allen asks, heading over from his seat at the bar.  
"Yup!" Lenalee holds out the keys. "Rooms seven and eight!"

-

 **THIRTEEN HOURS LATER.**

"It's too hot for this." Alma complains, throwing his exorcist coat across the room.  
"Then don't wear it." Lenalee offers. "It's probably better if we don't stand out anyways."  
"That's smart." Allen agrees, stripping off his own coat. "The Noah might recognise us, but if the Akuma don't get too close, they shouldn't be able to detect out Innocence."

"Great!" Lenalee grins.  
Neah sighs as he tucks his white Order blazer into his bag "I really hope this works." ****

 **-**

 **TEN MINUTES LATER.**

"Morning!" Lenalee greets the man by the door as the group move to leave the inn.

"You five going out?" The old man answers, his thick beard and moustache shifting slightly as he talks.

"We wanted to look at the government buildings." Allen answers. "Would you happen to know the way?"

-

 **FOURTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER.**

"It's so bright!" Alma exclaims, shielding his eyes.  
The Galeria Municipal Vieira da Silva reflects the suns light from it's windows and golden ornaments.

"There's definitely something in there." Allen says, left eye whirring.  
"How many?" Lenalee asks.  
"…I'm not sure." Allen squints slightly. "They're all blurring together."  
"That sounds like a lot." Neah groans. "My guess is the Noah's in there too."  
"What do we do?" Alma asks, eyes still squinting at the light.  
"We can't just storm in." Neah decides. "We could wait until he leaves."  
"How long will that be?" Alma groans.  
"At least until the afternoon." Lenalee answers.

"It's only nine." Kanda points out.  
"Then we can come back in a few hours." Allen decides. "Just until we see workers leaving, we can take a look around."  
"Sounds good to me." Neah agrees.  
"So what should we do?" Alma wonders, looking around at the official buildings.

"I don't know about you guys." Allen's stomach seemed to rumble on queue. "But I'm _famished_."

-

 **SIX HOURS LATER.**

"Do you think they've left yet?" Lenalee wonders, looking over at the building as they approach.  
"I hope we haven't missed them." Alma adds.

"I think all the Akuma are still there." Allen notes. "They haven't moved much."  
"What's that?" Alma points to a fancy looking car sitting outside the building's gates.  
"Looks like our dear Minister's catching a ride." Neah answers. "Though, I'd be surprised if he didn't."  
"We have to follow a car?" Alma groans.  
"It's not so bad." Lenalee reassures. "With all the traffic, it should be easy to stay close.  
"Speaking of…" Allen points to the large doors by the entrance which are being pushed open.

Sheryl Kamelot emerges, surrounded by various officials and bodyguards.  
"That's him." Allen mutters. "And those are all Akuma."  
"All of them?" Lenalee asks, watching the three dozen or so people emerge.  
"I think so." Allen answers, one hand over his eye to hide it from passersby.

"The car's leaving." Kanda scowls as he watches the car start to move. "Let's go."

-

 **TWO HOURS LATER.**

"There's more Akuma ahead." Allen says as the five hide behind the tree-line.

"More?" Alma groans. "How many are there?"  
"At least we know we're in the right place." Neah points out.  
"Let's keep moving. I think they're stopping up ahead." Lenalee says, pointing to a large mansion on a nearby hill.

"Great." Allen leads as the group head to the building.

"It's getting dark." Neah scowls. "It's barely five."  
"And it's getting stupidly cold." Kanda mutters. "Stupid winter."  
"Let's get on with this." Neah shivers. "I hope it's warmer inside."

-

 **FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER.**

Luckily, it seemed the Kamelots weren't past decent heating. The inside of the manor is toasty, letting the exorcists strip off their jackets.  
"So where now?" Alma looks around at the cellar they broke in through.  
"We look around." Lenalee answers, closing the cellar doors to the outside.  
"Almost everything in this building is either an Akuma or Noah, as far as I can tell." Neah adds. "I think there's one or two humans out of them all."  
"Then let's storm in." Kanda growls. "I'm sick of sneaking around."  
"No!" Lenalee hisses. "We can't draw too much attention."  
"Fine." Kanda lets out a deep breath. "Let's get moving already."

-

The group avoid as many Akuma as possible, letting Alma and Kanda silently take out any strays they run into.  
"How about here?" Lenalee asks, pointing to a small set of fancy double doors.

"Open it." Neah confirms, eyes still watching the corridor.

Lenalee pushes the doors open, revealing a mostly empty room. The room is almost entirely black, the only illumination coming from the large, black Ark gate in the room's centre.

"Woah." Alma marvels at the towering gate.

"Should…we go in?" Lenalee wonders, stepping closer.  
"And be faced by any Noah inside?" Neah grimaces. "No thanks."  
"Well, what do we do?" Allen asks. "Keep going?"  
"Maybe there's something else here…" Alma wanders around the room, moving passed the gate. "Like in here."

The five move behind the gate where a smaller door lies, complete with a large lock.  
"Now this I'm up for." Neah walks up to the lock, inspecting it.  
"That's…a really big lock." Alma says.

Neah can barely fit the lock in his two hands as he looks it up and down.  
"Ah, screw it." Neah shrugs as he summons a black orb on his finger and shoves it inside the lock.

"Step back." He warns as he backs up, watching the lock shudder.

The explosion echoes through the room and blows the handle right off the door as well as demolishing the lock.

Neah holds his hand in the shape of a finger gun and blows on his pointed finger, a large grin on his face.

"You're nuts." Allen shakes his head as he pushes the door open properly as the group step inside, into the darkness.

-

The next room is similar to the first, except with more furniture. A large couch lies by the door, accompanied by a small table and vase of flowers.

In the centre of the room the floor dips slightly. In the middle, two chairs stand side by side with a persons chained on each.

"Lavi!" Allen cries as he runs forward.  
"Bookman!" Lenalee rushes to the two right behind Allen.  
Lenalee shakes Bookman, relieved to find him free go injury.  
"Lavi?" Allen looks at Lavi warily, grimacing at the cuts up his arms.

"…Lenalee Lee…" Bookman's quiet voice speaks as he tilts his head up.  
"Bookman!" Lenalee relaxes as she continues to look him over. "Are you hurt?"  
"No, but Lavi-"  
The exorcists look over at an unconscious Lavi.  
"One of the Noah put something in him." Bookman adds. "Parasites."

"Fiidora." Neah mutters, moving close to the junior Bookman.

"Can you do something?" Lenalee asks, concerned.  
"Not here." Neah grimaces. "I need time, a few hours at the least."  
"Then we need to get him out of here!" Allen says, clearly anxious.  
"His injuries aren't severe." Neah adds. "There's no trace of Dark Matter in him apart from Fiidora's parasites."  
"Then let's go!" Lenalee exclaims.  
"give me a minute!" Neah growls. "I something else is wrong…"  
"Is something wrong?" Allen asks quietly.  
"There's something about these parasites." Neah murmurs. "Something…"

Neah crouches in front of Lavi, trying not to look at his almost lifeless face.  
"…I've got it!" Neah stands up suddenly. "We need to get back to the Order. Now!"

-

The gate materialises suddenly above Komui's desk, shocking Komui into dropping his coffee.

"What the-" Komui watches the gate curiously.  
"Brother!" Lenalee flies out of the gate, almost crashing into Komui.  
"Damn, I missed." Neah sticks his head out of the gate. "I was aiming for the infirmary."  
"Infirmary?" Komui repeats. "Is some one injured!?"  
"Allen!" Neah calls back into the gate.

Allen emerges with Alma. "Kanda's coming." Allen says, stepping away from the gate.

Kanda finally appears, a tired Bookman by his side and an unconscious Lavi over his shoulder.  
"Lavi and Bookman!" Johnny, who'd been watching silently, exclaims.  
Lenalee starts towards the door at the back of Komui's office leading to the infirmary.  
"At least we're not too far off."

-

Neah watches Lavi and Bookman safely enter the infirmary as the gate behind him disperses.  
"Komui." Neah looks over to the supervisor. "Where's Chaozii being kept?"  
"Chaozii…?" Komui looks thoughtful. "He'd still be in the west wing infirmary."  
"Great." Neah heads in that direction before Komui stops him.  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
Neah grimaces as he turns back to Komui. "I know why he hasn't woken up. He's been infected with parasites."

-

 **TEN MINUTES LATER.**

"Are you sure?" Matron watches Neah and Chaozii cautiously.  
"If I'm wrong nothing bad'll happen." Neah chides. "I'll only attack the Dark Matter."  
"Shouldn't you help Lavi first?" Komui asks.  
"As far as I can tell, Chaozii's been infected longer." Neah explains. "The longer I leave it the harder it'll be to get rid of it."  
"How long will this take?" Matron asks, clearly concerned.  
"A few hours?" Neah answers, uncertainty in his voice. "I can't be sure."  
"Well, you'd better get started." Matron sighs, stepping back. "Good luck."

-

 **THREE HOURS LATER.**

"Where's Neah?" Allen wonders, looking over at the clock.  
"He went off with Brother, I think." Lenalee answers. "It looked important."  
"He said he could fix Lavi, right?" Allen says. "What could be more important?"  
"Sorry about that." Neah slams the door behind him as he stumbles over to Allen. "Had to fix something."

"Neah!" Allen stands, catching Neah as he trips, sweat trickling down his grey-skinned face.  
"Did you walk through the order like that?" Lenalee asks, helping Allen.  
"S'not like it matters, basically everyone already knows." Neah sits in an empty seat.  
"I wouldn't be so nonchalant, Walker." Link steps into the room wearing a new, fancier looking uniform.  
"Oh, hey Link." Allen greets, still watching Neah carefully. "What's wrong with Neah?"  
"He's just removed the parasites from exorcist Chaozii Han." Link answers. "He's been at it for the last three hours."  
"Neah!?" Allen turns to his friend angrily.  
"I had to." Neah shrugs. "I would've told you…"  
"You need to rest." Allen crosses his arms.  
"No." Neah slowly stands and moves closer to Lavi. "I've still got a job to do."

 **FIVE HOURS LATER.**

"That took way longer than it should…" Neah mumbles, stepping back from Lavi.  
"Walker…" Link says cautiously. "You need rest."  
"…Maybe you're right…" Neah mutters. "I do feel….tired."  
Link catches Neah before he hits the ground, the boy's light body easily held in Link's arms.

"For goodness sake…"

-

 **THREE DAYS LATER.**

"Allen!" Lenalee bursts into Allen's room, startling him and Neah both.  
"What?" Allen asks politely as Neah angrily throws his cards at him.  
"Lavi's woken up!" Lenalee explains excitedly, causing Allen to jump off his bed.  
"Let's go!" Allen and Lenalee start running down the corridor, leaving Neah alone.

After one last look at his lost game of poker, Neah shrugs as he messes the cards up and heads after the two.

-

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER.**

"Lavi!" Lenalee cries happily as he spots her conscious friend.

"Yo." Lavi weakly salutes her. "What's up?"  
"Lavi!" Allen heads over, a large grin on his face.  
"'Sup, Sprout?" Lavi grins back. "I thought you'd left me for good."  
"No way!" Lenalee exclaims. "We've been looking for you this whole time!"  
"'Course." Lavi smiles wider. "I'm just jokin'. I knew you guys'd find me."  
"Hey, I didn't kill you." Neah waves at the bedridden Bookman. "You had me worried there for a while."  
"Hm?" Lavi looks at Neah curiously.  
"The parasites." Neah points at Lavi's gut. "Fiidora's. I'd worried I'd messed up when I removed them."  
"Nah." Lavi relaxes. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

"Stupid Rabbit." Kanda pushes the door open, Alma standing behind him.  
"Yuu, nice to see you again." Lavi smirks at the older teen.  
"Oi…" Kanda scowls, drawing his sword.  
"Hey, Yuu, don't!" Alma interferes. "This is an infirmary. No violence!"  
"Hmph." Kanda huffs as he sheathes Mugen.  
"Who're you?" Lavi asks, looking up at Alma.  
"Uh…" Alma glances over at Allen and Lenalee. "I'm…"  
"It's a long story." Allen answers.  
"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Lavi grins.  
"…Fine." Allen pulls up a chair as the rest of the group do the same.

"It started at the North American Branch…"

-

 **FOUR DAYS LATER.**

"Yuu!" Lavi waves enthusiastically as he and Alma approach.  
"What?" Kanda barks, lowering his sword.  
"Nothing~." Lavi grins as the three meet.

"What's going on?" Lenalee asks, heading over from the other side of the training field.  
"We're just paying a visit to dear Yuu here." Lavi swings his arm over Kanda's shoulders, causing the older teen to growl.

"Get off." Kanda slashes Mugen towards Lavi who skilfully dodges.  
Alma laughs hysterically as Lavi waves and runs off.

"What are you doing?" Lenalee turns to Alma as he prepares to head after Lavi.

"Lavi's showing me how he bothers Yuu!" Alma answers happily. "It's so much fun!"  
"If you say so." Lenalee smiles. "I'm glad you two are getting along."  
"Me too!"Alma smiles back. "Oh, I'd better go!" Alma waves as he heads to the exit. "See you later!"

-

 **TEN DAYS LATER.**

"He's the mission report." Komui hands Allen, Lavi and Lenalee a file each.

"What's going on?" Lavi wonders, flicking through the papers.

"We've got reports of a suspected Innocence…Or Noah." Komui explains.  
"Can't you tell?" Allen asks.  
"In this case no." Komui sighs. "A total of forty-one people died on a street in Hateg, Romania."  
"What happened?" Lenalee questions.  
"We're not sure." Komui admits. "The bodies show no signs of injury except their eyes."  
"Their eyes?" Asks Lavi.

"They were found completely burnt out." Komui finishes. "Also, they were all looking in the same direction at the time of death."  
"So they died by looking at something?" Allen asks.  
"It looks like it." Komui answers.

"That is fishy." Lavi adds. "Any other information?"  
"Unfortunately, no." Komui shakes his head. "The two Finders stationed there were killed in the attack."  
"So we're going in blind." Lavi summarises.  
"I'm sorry." Komui slumps slightly. "If it _is_ Innocence, we need all the pieces we can get."

-

 **TWO HOURS LATER.**

"A mission?" Neah asks, standing in Allen's doorway as the slightly younger teen packs.  
"Yeah." Allen says, glancing up at Neah. "Back to looking for Innocence."  
"Central's getting impatient, I take it?" Neah asks.

"Komui seems to think so." Allen sighs. "Speaking of Central, where's Link?"

"He goes off by himself to work." Neah shrugs. "He's getting a little lax."  
"Isn't that good?" Allen grins.  
"I suppose." Neah grins back. "…When do you leave?"  
"Tomorrow morning." Allen glances up at the clock nearby reading 9:34pm.  
"Well, take care of yourself." Neah turns and waves as he leaves.

 **TEN MINUTES LATER.**

"Walker!" Link runs up to Neah just as he sits at his desk.  
"What!?" Neah shouts back, causing Link to glare.

"I need you to fill out these papers." Link drops a small stack on Neah's desk.  
"What're these about?" Neah asks, picking up the top one.

"They're for records." Link cooly answers. "Regarding your family, acquaintances and such."  
"I don't have any family." Neah points out. "And all my friends are either here or dead."  
"There was something else." Link adds, pulling out one of the sheets. "Central wants more information on your relationship with Allen Walker."  
"Why?" Neah asks, one eyebrow raised.  
"You share a last name." Link points out. "They're getting suspicious."  
"We already talked about this." Neah says.

"Central isn't taking Cross' word about it being a 'common name' anymore." Link sighs. "Just…go talk to him and figure it out."

-

 **TEN MINUTES LATER.**

"…Hey, Allen." Neah steps back into Allen's room, glad to see him still there.  
"That was quick." Allen looks up, shutting his suitcase with a snap.  
"I, uh, there's some papers I need to fill out." Neah waves said sheet. "Regarding you."  
"Oh." Allen sits on his bed, letting Neah do the same. "What do they want?"  
"They want to know why we have the same last name." Neah murmurs, just loud enough for Allen to hear.

"…Oh. That."  
"Yeah." Neah's shoulders slump. "What a pain…"  
"Why don't you tell the truth?" Allen asks quietly.  
"i can't…" Neah scowls. "Wait…the truth?"  
"I think I figured it out." Allen admits, looking into Neah's eyes. "Master tipped me off."  
"Bastard." Neah quietly swears before turning back to Allen. "So…?"  
"Mana…was your brother, right?" Allen says cautiously.  
"…Yeah." Neah sighs. "My older twin."  
"…I guess that makes me your nephew." Allen mutters.  
"…huh?" Neah stares at Allen dumbstruck as a smile creeps onto his face.  
"What do you think…uncle?" Allen gives Neah a weak smile.  
"Heh…" Neah laughs awkwardly as the two sit in silence. "Ha!" Neah bursts into laughter, hands over his stomach.

Allen's smile strengthens as he starts to laugh too.  
"Un-Uncle!" Neah giggles, trying to calm down.  
"Yeah…maybe that won't quite work." Allen decides, regaining his composure.  
"Yeah, I don't think Link'll appreciate 'adoptive nephew' on this." Neah holds up the paper. "Let alone Central."  
"…how about brothers?" Allen whispers. "That'll be easier."  
"…brothers." Neah tenses, eyes fixed on Allen.  
"I mean…" Allen fidgets uncomfortably. "Only if you want…Like-"

"No." Neah shakes his head, remnants of a smile appearing on his face. "I like it."  
"Brother." Allen holds out his hand.  
Neah grins as he takes the hand, shaking it. "Brother."

-

 **TEN MINUTES LATER.**

"Are you sure, walker?" Link asks, looking down at Neah's sheet.  
"Yup." Neah grins. "Allen agreed too."  
"…You realise Central will want official papers."  
"It was unofficial. Allen's a street kid, remember."  
"If they can't find papers then they'll make some."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Then that's fine.  
"Walker-"

"Official or unofficial. It's all the same. Family is family."

"…Alright."  
"Thank you."  
"Don't. I'm just doing my job."  
"Sure."  
"Get back to work, Walker."

 **TWO DAYS LATER.**

"Here we are. Hateg, Romania." Lavi waves his arms dramatically.  
"It's lovely." Lenalee smiles at the bright green trees around them as the strong wind blows their leaves around.  
"It's almost spring, isn't it?" Allen asks, looking around at the scenery.  
"In one week, yes." Lavi confirms. "But it looks like it came early."

-

"This area is restricted!" The police officer stands firmly at the fence blocking off the street.  
"We are from the Black Order." Their accompanying Finder, Arthur, speaks to the police officer.

"That's where it happened?" Lenalee asks, looking past the fence and into the street. "It doesn't look any different."  
"They've already removed the bodies." Lavi points out. "I guess they're still looking for clues."  
"Master exorcists." The Finder heads back over to them. "We can continue."

The street doesn't look any different up close. It seems identical to any other that they passed on the way there.

The area blocked off is around ten meters long and five meters wide. A small alleyway is also protrudes into the street.  
"This is where the attacker stood." Arthur says, pointing to a large X on the ground. "The police put that there before they removed the bodies."  
"Hmm." Lavi steps onto the spot and looks around.  
"I don't understand." Allen says. "There's nothing here."  
"No. Not nothing." Lavi points to the building opposite.  
"What is it?" Lenalee asks, following his line of vision.  
Allen spots a pure white feather hanging onto the roof, it's sheen reflecting the light almost harshly.  
"It's just a feather." Allen points out.  
"And it hasn't moved, even in this wind." Lavi adds.  
"That is odd…" Lenalee muses.  
"Think you can go grab it?" Allen asks Lenalee, who's already activating her Dark Boots.  
"I got it."

Lenalee easily jumps onto the roof and reaches for the feathers. As she grabs them and straightens up, she spots a man standing across from her, perfectly balanced on the roof's steep slope.

"Who-"

The man appears in front of her, almost in an instant as he pushes her back, white feathers falling from his loose coat.

"Huh?" Lenalee feels herself freeze up as she topples off the building.

"Lenalee!" Allen cries as he runs over. Lenalee teeters at the edge of the roof before falling, the reason for her fall nowhere to be seen.

Allen catches Lenalee in his arms, her body still stiff as she clutches the feathers tightly.  
"Lenalee? Are you okay?" Lavi asks, shaking her slightly.

"…Lavi." Lenalee slowly recovers looking up at her companions. "Allen…"  
"What happened? Who was that man?" Allen asks.  
"I…don't know." Lenalee admits.  
"What did he look like?" Lavi asks. "He was too far for us to see…"  
"He…wore glasses and a long coat…"  
"And?" Lavi prompts.

"He…dropped more feathers." Lenalee finishes. "When he moved, they fell from under his coat."  
"Looks like he's out target." Lavi decides. "Bastard."  
"Lenalee, are you okay?" Allen watches Lenalee cautiously.  
"I'm fine." Lenalee stands slowly, shaking her head. "Let's find that man."

-

 **FOUR HOURS LATER.**

"This is impossible." Lavi complains. "No one's seen him!"  
The three sit on a park bench under the shade of some trees as they watch the passersby.  
"I guess it makes sense." Allen adds. "Since over forty people dies from looking at him.  
"But Lenalee's not dead." Lavi points out.

"…Maybe it's because she's an exorcist." Allen wonders. "If he's really an accommodator."

"Maybe…" Lavi trails off thoughtfully. "But something about this seems familiar…"  
"What do you mean?" Lenalee asks.  
"I dunno." Lavi shakes his head. "Never mind."

"Well, let's get something to eat and we can keep looking." Allen proposes.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Lenalee agrees.  
"There was a restaurant back there." Lavi gestures to the line of shops nearby. "Let's take a look."

-

 **TWO HOURS LATER.**

"Hm?" Allen looks up suddenly, startling the woman Lavi was talking to.  
"What?" Lenalee looks over at Allen, tensing at the sight of his activated eye.  
"Akuma." Allen answers.

"We'll take care of it." Lenalee turns to Lavi. "Can you-"

"I got it." Lavi grins. "Don't be long."

Lenalee and Allen barely get a block down before the Akuma disappears.  
"It's…gone?"  
"Gone? How?" Lenalee repeats.  
"It…just vanished." Allen grimaces. "I don't understand."  
"It…could be using the black Ark." Lenalee offers. "Or the new accommodator got them."  
"…Maybe."

-

 **TWO MINUTES LATER.**

"That was fast." Lavi moves to meet the two.

"We didn't make it." Allen explains.  
"What do you mean?" Lavi asks, confused.  
"Allen says it disappeared." Lenalee continues. "We're not sure what happened."  
"Well, at least I've got some good news." Lavi grins. "That woman was shopping on the street at the time of the attack. She reckons she saw the culprit enter the street."  
"And…?" Allen prompts.  
"And he came out of one of the buildings on that street." Lavi finishes smugly. "The place isn't blocked off so he should still be there."  
"Great!" Lenalee exclaims. "We can go over now!"  
"Don't forget to be careful." Allen adds. "We're not sure what this guy is capable of yet."

-

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER.**

"Is this it?" Lenalee asks, looking up at the narrow brick building.  
"Should be." Lavi answers, walking up to the door.  
Lavi knocks on the door as the three wait a minute, only for no one to answer.

"Maybe he's out?" Lenalee wonders.  
"Hmm." Lavi hums as he reaches for the door handle. After twisting and pushing it, the door daily wings open.  
"That's not weird at all." Allen mutters.  
"Who want's to go first?" Lavi asks, stepping back from the door.

The corridor beyond is almost entirely red and black, a lone candle sitting on a table by the door as the light from outside illuminates the corridor.

"Fine." Allen steps forward and into the house, avoiding touching the candle and table or walls. "Hello?" Allen calls, aware of Lavi and Lenalee huddling close behind.  
"You think he's in here?" Lenalee whispers.  
"Who leaves the door unlocked?" Lavi answers. "It's like he…invited us in."  
"We shouldn't be in here." Allen decides, stopping before they reach the end of the corridor.  
"All in favour of leaving say 'Aye'!" Lavi raises his hand.

At Allen and Lenalee's shrill 'Aye's, the trio spin around, only to see their potential accommodator locking the door behind them.  
"You realise trespassing is a crime, yes?" The man asks, the eerie reflection on his glasses giving Allen the creeps.

"So's murder, but that didn't stop you." Allen bites back, swallowing his fear.  
"Murder…No, those people were in my way." The man shrugs. "They deserved it."  
"Whatever you think they deserve, you can't just kill forty-one people!" Allen argues.  
"Hmph." The man sniffs. "Then, I suppose it doesn't matter if I make it forty-four?"  
The man steps closer, feathers falls behind him as he walks.  
"Get back!" Allen calls as he activates Crown Clown just as the man's coat explodes into giant, white feathered wings.

The building explodes around them as the man flies into the sky.

The three exorcists jump onto a nearby rooftop to face the man.

"Who are you!?" Allen shouts as his friends activate their Innocence.  
"I am Apocryphos." Apocryphos grins as his feathers fly towards the exorcists.

"What the hell!?" Lavi swears as he dodges the attacks.  
"You exorcists are so…odd." Apocryphos mutters with a bored expression. "Accommodators are all so dull."

"What are you then?" Allen responds, hitting away the feathery attacks.

"I am-"

"Gotcha!" A loud voice shouts as Apocryphos flies to the side, slamming into the ground.

"Huh?" Lavi looks around for the attacker.  
"Yo!" Jasdero and Devit land on the roof where Apocryphos had just been.

"You!" Allen calls, raising his weapon.  
"He he he." Jasdero giggles.  
"Whatever." Devit shrugs. "Got to go!"

The two jump off the roof after Apocryphos, leaving the shocked exorcists on the roof.

"…That was weird." Lavi mutters, lowing his hammer.

"Should we go after them?" Lenalee wonders, gleaning down into the street below.

Jasdero and Devit raise their weapons against Apocryphos.  
"Damn sentient Innocence!" Devit calls as they finally land a hit, slamming the man in a large iron maiden.

"Sentient Innocence?" Lenalee echoes as the three watch from the roof.  
"Hmm." Lavi hums as he tries to deactivate his Innocence. "What the-"

"What's wrong?" Allen turns to see Lavi trying to swat the growing white feathers off his Iron Hammer.

"They won't go away!" Lavi exclaims, watching the feathers continue to sprout.  
"Allen!" Lenalee points to Allen's hand where similar feathers are appearing.  
"I'd worry about yourself, Lenalee." Lavi mutters as Lenalee notes the small feathers across her

boots.

"This can't be good." Allen mutters, giving up at trying to rid his arm of feathers.  
"What should we do?" Lenalee asks, clearly anxious.

"Hey!" Jasdero and Devit's voices cry loudly as an explosion shakes the street below.

"Let's first see what the hell that was." Lavi decides, jumping down into the street with the other two close behind.  
"Aw man." Jasdero complains as the smoke clears.

"What the-" Lavi looks around as an shattered iron maiden appears in the middle of the street.

"Damn thing escaped." Devit complains. "I don't want to report this…"  
"You don't have to." Tyki appears behind the exorcists, startling them.  
"Tyki-"

"I'm not here for trouble." Tyki raises his hands. "Just picking up the trash."  
"Trash!?" JAsdero and Devit exclaim.  
"Let's just go." Tyki sighs.

"…Fine." The twins turn and walk past the exorcists and over to Tyki.

"So sorry." Tyki nods to the trio before heading in the opposite direction.

"…Okay, I'm done." Lavi announces. "Let's go back."

-

 **FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER.**

"Interesting…" Komui looks over Allen's arm curiously, feathers still rustling.

"What do we do?" Lenalee asks. "Will they go away?"  
"I can't be sure…" Komui sighs. "We'll have to keep you three here until we figure out what to do."  
"How long will that be?" Allen complains.  
"Sorry." Komui apologises. "But if there's any damage or side effects we can't them showing up in battle."

-

 **TEN MINUTES LATER.**

"And that's why we're back." Allen finishes, sitting on Neah's desk.  
"Weird." Neah looks at Allen's bandaged arm. "So they had to forcefully deactivate it too?"  
"Yeah." Allen slumps. "Looks like I'm off work for now."  
"You know that's meant to be a good thing." Neah points out, glaring at the stacks of papers on his desk.  
"Yeah, I guess." Allen grins. "…Need a hand?"  
"Yes please!" Neah says pathetically. "I've been at this for hours and the pile is staying the same size!"  
"Okay, I'll help."

-

 **THREE DAYS LATER.**

"Can I see your arm, Allen?" Komui asks as the boy approaches his desk.

"Uh, sure." Allen holds it out for Komui to unwrap.

The bandages come off easily, revealing Allen's black arm underneath.  
"Hmm, the feathers have receded mostly." Komui points to the small nubs left behind. "Another day or so and you'll be ready to go."

-

"Yuu! Wait up!" Alma calls, running after his companion.

"Hurry up!" Kanda calls back, storming through the thick forest.  
"Are you sure this is the right way?" Alma wonders, looking at the wall of trees around them.  
"Of course." Kanda barks. "I'm not that dumb beansprout."  
"Yeah, yeah." Alma looks at the green light filtering through the leaves above.  
"Alma." Kanda stops just short of a large clearing.  
"What is it?" Alma asks, stepping closer.

"There." Kanda points to the ground through the clearing that's been scorched a dusty black. "Be careful."  
"When am I not careful, Yuu?" Alma grins.  
"Just go." Kanda steps into the clearing cautiously, Mugen out and ready.

As the pair reach the end of the clearing, loud footsteps sound behind them, along with a bright flash of light.

Kanda and Alma turn to see an unfamiliar Noah walking towards them.  
"Who the hell are you?" Kanda demands, pointing Mugen at the Noah.

"…Maashiima." The Noah answers.

Maashiima's eyes are covered by dark glasses. His clothes remind Kanda of the other dumb 'uniforms' the other Noah have been wearing recently, black and white and showing way too much skin.

Maashiima's hair is black and spiked seemingly unmoving as he steps closer.

"What do you want?" Kanda asks, stepping to intercept him.  
"….You're head, exorcist."

-

 **FOUR HOURS LATER.**

"Damn!" Kanda steps through the white gate and back into the Order.  
"Kanda!" Lenalee greets.  
"Help me!" Kanda growls, pulling an unconscious Alma from the gate.

"Alma!" Lenalee rushes over, helping Kanda carry the teen. "What happened?"  
"Fucking Noah." Kanda scowls. "Ran off after a stabbed his face."  
"C'mon." Lenalee shakes her head. "To the infirmary."

-

 **FIVE MINUTES LATER.**

"I'm glad you're okay, Kanda." Komui says, watching the teen exit the infirmary. "But how's Alma doing?"  
"…He'll be fine." Kanda answers, turning away. "I'll be in the training grounds."

Komui watches Kanda go before turning back to his work.  
"That's the third Noah encounter this week." Reever points out. "They've been turning up a lot lately."  
"…This is getting dangerous." Komui sighs.  
"Supervisor." Ex-Central Secretary Brigitte Fey drops a new stack of papers on Komui's desk. "These need to be done by tomorrow."  
"Ugh." Komui groans. "Got it."  
"I'd get started, Komui." Reever says, watching Komui sob.

"Yeah, okay." Komui grabs the top paper, sighing at the blocks of text.

"Huh?" Komui mutters quietly as he reaches the end of the paper.  
"What is it?" Reever asks, heading over.

"Bring Neah here." Komui says, eyes still fixed on the paper.  
"Neah? Why?"  
"Just…" Komui scowls, his right hand scrunching the sheet.

"Yeah, okay." Reever agrees, put off by Komui's behaviour. "I'll get him."

-

 **ONE MINUTE LATER.**

"Neah." Komui greets stonily as Neah enters the room with Reever.  
"Komui, what's up?" Neah heads over, stopping in front of Komui's desk. "Is something wrong?"  
"I just received these from Central." Komui hands the sheet to Neah. "They're confirming your new mission."  
"Mission?" Neah repeats, taking the paper.

"Central's getting impatient." Komui looks down sadly. "Since you were able to face the Earl, they think you're the best for the job…"  
Neah scowls, resisting the urge to tear up the paper.  
"And I'm not an exorcist." Neah adds. "I'm dispensable."

"No, that's not…" Komui grimaces. "I'm sorry."  
"These…aren't official yet, right?" Reever tries. "Central could change their mind."  
"Unless something happens before tomorrow, this mission will go ahead."

"It's more of a suicide mission." Neah drops the paper on Komui's desk. "I need some air."

-

 **HALF AND HOUR LATER.**

"Neah?" Allen looks over at Neah curiously. "What's wrong?"  
Neah sits on the balcony's railing, feet hanging above the waves crashing below.  
"Neah?" Allen leans on the rails next to Neah.  
"…I'll be getting a new mission soon." Neah finally says. "Alone."  
"What kind of mission?" Allen asks.

"…Central wants me to face the Noah." Neah sighs. "They don't want to risk the exorcists anymore."  
"What!?" Allen exclaims, standing up straight. "That's not fair!"  
"I'm not surprised." Neah shrugs. "More exorcists are being attacked, meaning less Innocence is getting found. They want to eliminate at least one problem."  
"But they can't make you-"

"Actually, they can." Neah says. "I signed a contract, remember?"  
"…What will you do?" Allen asks, slumping against the railing sadly. "When you fight the Noah?"  
"Who knows." Neah looks off into the ocean. "I'll fight and if I win, they'll send me to the next one."  
"That's…that won't work!" Allen cries. "You'll…you'll…"  
"Die?" Neah looks at Allen. "I'm a Noah too, Allen, I'm not high on Central's list of priorities."  
"But…then…"  
"Allen." Neah jumps off the railing to stand by him. "I'm not dying, not like this."  
"But then-"

"As stuck-up as it sounds, I'm needed to kill the Earl, for sure." Neah continues. "If I'm dead, things'll get way worse than they are now."  
"Why?" Allen asks, looking at Neah sadly. "I don't understand."  
"Thirteen." Neah says. "You've read all the records, right? Or Lavi's told you. There are thirteen Noah. Always will be."  
"And…?" Allen prompts.  
"Have you noticed?" Neah turns away. "Not including me, there's already thirteen."  
"Neah…"  
"A total of thirteen other Noah have been spotted by the Order. They've been filed and counted."  
"I don't understand."  
"…I'm not like the other Noah. Those who are lost to their 'Memories'."  
"What you said to Leverrier when you got here, you said it's happened before."  
"Not normally."  
"So why?"  
"I'm the fourteenth Noah, according to the Earl."  
"How?"  
"Because I'm only half a Noah."  
"Half?"  
"And…Mana's the other half."  
"Mana…the- the Earl."  
"…yeah."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Whichever one of us dies first, the other will gain their powers. If I die now, the Earl will become twice as strong."  
"Twice as-"

"That's why he has to die first."  
"What'll happen to you?"  
"…I don't know. But I guess I'll figure it out when it happens."  
"…"

"…"  
"You should go to dinner. It's getting late."  
"…"

"Allen?"  
"I'll protect you."  
"Huh?"  
"I don't care what happens but I'll always be there for you. We're family, remember?"  
"…And I'll protect you too, little brother."  
"Not if I protect you first."  
"That doesn't make sense, Allen."  
"I know."

"C'mon, let's go eat. I'm starving."  
"Yeah. Me too."

-

 **TWO DAYS LATER.**

"Good morning, Alma." Allen greets, waving to the teen.  
"Hey, Allen!" Alma replies, taking a seat next to him.  
Allen continues to eat as Lavi and Lenalee join at the table.  
"You look a lot better." Lenalee notes, looking at Alma.  
"I feel a lot better." Alma grins.  
"Lavi, do you have to bring your books to the table?" Lenalee nags, watching Lavi flip through a large hardcover.

"Sorry, Lena-lady." Lavi apologises. "Gramps said to get this done by this morning."  
"Why didn't you do it last night?" Lenalee asks.  
"…fell asleep." Lavi laughs. "Hehe…"  
"Well, I'm getting something to eat." Lenalee heads off towards Jerry and the cafeteria.

"Morning." Neah plops down next to Allen.  
"How much did you sleep?" Allen asks, noticing the dark circles under Neah's eyes.  
"Not much." Neah yawns. "Had some papers to do."  
"Is that where Link is?" Lavi wonders.

Neah nods as his eyes fall closed. "Yeah, sending them off to Central."

-

 **ONE HOUR LATER.**

"Walker." Link calls as he intercepts the teen in the corridor.

"What?" Neah yawns, sleepily glancing up at Link.  
"Secretary Leverrier is here." Link says, snapping Neah out of his daze.  
"Why?"  
"He's here to finalise your mission."

-

 **TEN MINUTES LATER.**

"Hello again, Neah Walker." Leverrier smirks as Neah and Link enter the side office.  
"Yeah, good to see you." Neah replies sarcastically. "Honestly, out of all people to send-"

"Walker." Link jabs Neah in the arm, effectively shutting him up.  
"This is your final mission report." Leverrier holds up two pieces of paper, handing one to Link and Neah.  
"Hey, you're coming too?" Neah glances over at Link, a relived lightness in his voice.  
"You didn't think Central was letting you go off on your own, did you?" Link replies.  
"Nah, I just didn't think-"

Leverrier coughs, cutting Neah off.  
"What?" Neah scowls. "More bad news?"  
"Not quite." Leverrier holds up another sheet of paper, tinted a light blue. "This has just been approved."  
"What is it?" Neah asks.

Leverrier looks distastefully at the paper as he hands it to Neah silently.

Almost glad to take the paper that Leverrier clearly dislikes, Neah glances at the sheet.  
"Wait-" Neah stares at the writing, almost forgetting the first paper.  
"I told you, Central likes things to be official." Link says after scanning the paper.  
"I…I have to tell Allen." Neah decides before looking up at Leverrier. "Nice seeing you!"

Neah slams the door behind him, ignoring Link's glare as he leaves.  
Neah sprints through the halls, tucking the mission brief into his pocket as he runs back to the cafeteria, hoping Allen is still there.

-

"And…I'm done." Allen places his last plate onto the table.  
"That was…impressive." Lavi whistles, looking up from his book.  
"I've never actually sat through you eating a whole meal." Lenalee adds. "It's quite an experience."  
"Well…" Allen laughs sheepishly.  
"Allen!" The trio turn to see Neah barreling towards them, a peculiar blue paper in his hand.  
"Neah?" Allen says as the slightly older teen stops in front of him, out of breath.

"Look!" Neah grins widely as he shoves the blue paper in Allen's face. "I-I just got it from Central."  
"What's this?" Lenalee and Lavi look over as Allen reads the paper, eyes widening.  
"Neah…this…"  
"It's official!" Neah straightens up, his grin growing wider. "Isn't it great, official-little-brother?"  
"Brother!?" Lavi leans all the way over the table, trying to read the paper in Allen's hand.  
"That's great!" Lenalee exclaims, clapping happily.

"Neah…" Allen looks up at Neah, an almost sad smile appearing on his face.  
"I guess you can't take back your word." Neah smiles back. "Since we're officially family now."  
"Yeah." Allen drops the paper, letting Lavi catch it. "Family."

-

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER.**

"You really shouldn't just run off like that." Link says, closing his book with a snap. "There were more things Secretary Leverrier had to say."

"Well, that's why I left you with him." Neah spins on his chair, looking at Link sitting on the other side of his desk.  
"Hmph." Link drops the book on Neah's desk. "You're lucky I'm not making you go ask him for the information."  
"Thanks." Neah grins, leaning back in his chair. "So? What did he need to tell me?"  
"You're heading off at midnight, for one." Link answers. "to Venice, Italy."  
"Why?"  
"A Noah is believed to be staying there."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Do you ever take things seriously?"  
"Maybe~."

-

 **TWO HOURS LATER.**

"So…you're leaving tonight." Allen says sadly.  
"Yeah, sorry." Neah apologises.  
"Hmm." Allen leans further back into his bed where the two are sitting.  
"You worried?" Neah asks, almost jokingly.  
"You bastard, of course." Allen jabs Neah with his finger.  
"Well, you don't need to." Neah reassures. "Most Noah should barely be a problem."  
"Most?"  
"Tyki Mikk might be a problem. Road too."  
"That's it?"  
"…Maybe Jasdevi, if they heal up from Krory's fight."  
"And that's it."  
"…Sheryl and Wisely might be hard too…"  
"Neah!"  
"Hey, that's it, I swear!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Like…50% sure."  
"Neah…"  
"But seriously, don't worry."  
"…I'll try."  
"Focus on defeating the Akuma, got it? They need your help."  
"I know."  
"Good luck, Allen."  
"Good luck."

-

 **FOURTEEN HOURS LATER.**

"So…this is it." Neah says lamely, standing before the Ark gate.  
"Let's just get going." Link steps forward, letting himself enter the gate.  
"Good luck." Allen smiles. "Again."  
"I'll see you around." Neah smiles back at his little brother.  
"Call me." Allen points to his black, Order golem.  
"Gotcha." Neah glances over at a depressed looking Timcanpy on his shoulder as tears flow from his 'eyes. "You crybaby, it's not like we're not coming back."  
"Stop saying that." Allen calls. "You'll jinx it."  
"Yeah yeah." Neah steps closer to the gate. "See ya later."

Allen watches Neah fade through the gate, leaving the room painfully silent.  
"…Bastard."  
Allen turns to leave, the pale light of the gate the only illumination.  
"Allen?" Lenalee pushes the door open and steps into the barren room.

"Oh, Lenalee." Allen greets.

"It's past midnight." Lenalee points out. "We were getting worried."  
"We?" Allen wonders.  
"Allen!" Lavi bursts through the doors, an angry Kanda on his heels.  
"Lavi-"

"Yuu!" Alma rushes after Kanda. "Stop!"  
"Why are you here?" Allen turns back to Lenalee, trying to ignore the three running around.  
"We were looking for you!" Lenalee exclaims. "What were you doing here anyway?"

Allen glances back at the gate, a shocking white against the darkness of the room. "I was…seeing Neah off."  
"…Oh." Lenalee shifts uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, we didn't know."  
"It's fine." Allen shrugs. "But I think I'll head to bed.  
"Alright…good night."

Lenalee watches Allen go, stepping out into the brightly lit corridor outside. He'd looked so sad, even though he'd been trying to hide it…  
"Hey, where'd he go?" Lavi pops up next to Lenalee.

"He went to bed." Lenalee turns to the three boys. "Which is where we all should be.  
"Yes, ma'am."

-

 **THIRTEEN HOURS LATER.**

"You'll be going to Bulag in Mongolia." Komui continues. "Our Finders think they've found some Innocence there."  
"Mongolia." Allen flips through the papers.  
"How are we getting there?" Marie asks.  
"The nearest gate is three hours out." Komui answers. "A car will meet you in Khalban and take you directly there."

"Do we know what the Innocence is?" Allen wonders.  
"No." Komui shakes his head. "But the town has reported strange occurrences.  
"Like what?" Allen prompts.

"Flashing lights at night." Komui says. "Walls disappearing off houses and reappearing on the other side of town."  
"That…does sound weird." Allen nods.  
"When do we leave?" Marie asks.  
"Tomorrow morning." Komui answers. "You'll head to the gate at six am."

-

"Dammit!" Neah swears loudly as Toraido's blade impales the wall next to him.

"Stop moving." The second apostle growls. "You traitor."  
"You really need to work on that, by the way." Neah swiftly dodges the next strike. "You're supposed to tell if someone's betraying the family. Good job on that."  
"It won't matter for much longer." Toraido says coldly. "Since you won't be alive very soon."  
"Oh?" Neah jumps forward, slamming his hand into Toraido's chest.

Toraido flies into the wall of the narrow alleyway, the Dark Matter sending shivers through this body.  
"You'll soon regret what you've done." Toraido moves to attack again. "You shouldn't have come alone, brother."  
"Alone?" Neah repeats, hitting Toraido's blade away easily.  
"First, you haven't hit me once so far. Second, who says I'm alone?" Neah grins as a flashing talisman hits Toraido in the back.  
"Third." Neah raises his sword, pressing it against Toraido's neck. "You're not my brother."

-

 **TWELVE HOURS LATER.**

"Master exorcists." The three finders greet Allen and Marie as they emerge from the gate.  
"Why did Neah put a gate here?" Allen glares at the mouldy shack.  
"It's out of the way." Marie answers. "No one would accidentally stumble upon it."  
"I guess."  
"The car is waiting outside." A Finder holds the door open, letting the two pass.  
"Three hours right?" Allen asks, grimacing at the small vehicle. "This is going to be fun."

-

"Watch it!" Link throws another binding spell at Maitora as a swarm of Skulls close in on him and Neah.

"Link, hold these things off!" Neah calls as he pushes past them towards the other Noah.  
"Walker-" Link slams more spells into the Skulls, shattering or paralysing them.

"Maitora!" Neah slams a fist down into the thirteenth disciple's 'face'.  
"…Neah." Maitora murmurs, the veil over him shuddering.

"You were never one for conversation!" Neah throws an orb of Dark Matter at Maitora, throwing him backwards.

"How about I help you with this dumb thing?" Neah heads over to the fallen figure and grabs ahold of his odd, striped coat. "I always wondered what you looked like under this."  
"Stop!" Maitora struggles as Neah tears the fabric away.

Underneath, Maitora's face twists in anger, the metal plates around his deformed face clicking loudly.

"Ew. I think I get it." Neah throws the cloth back into Maitora's eyes.  
Neah slams his sword into the Noah's chest before he can remove the fabric.  
Maitora stills as blood flows freely from the wound.  
As Neah's sword comes free, the blood sprays onto his clothes, causing Neah to scowl.

"Did you really have to be so messy?" Link says, handing Neah a towel.  
"Meh." Neah shrugs, glancing over at the fallen Skulls. "Looks like that solved at least one problem."  
"The Noah…" Link turns to Maitora's body. "He made the Skulls?"

"Yup." Neah throws the bloody towel back at Link. "He also helped make the Ark."  
"Really?" Link catches the filthy towel, throwing it aside.  
"Well, I guess it's good he's gone now." Neah shrugs. "Where to now?"

-

 **ELEVEN HOURS LATER.**

"There must be something we're missing." Allen decides.  
"We've gone through the whole town." Marie points out.  
"And no one has any idea about what's doing this…" Allen groans, falling down onto his bed.  
"Perhaps we should wait." Marie wonders.  
"Wait for what?" Allen asks, looking up at the older man.  
"The Akuma have a way of knowing." Marie explains. "They can detect Innocence."  
"I guess you're right." Allen sits up. "But isn't that dangerous?"  
"It is." Marie nods, "but if there's no other way…"

"That's the one Kanda and Alma fought." Neah says.

Link and Neah watch the Noah from a shrine's rooftop. The Noah paces anxiously, periodically punching the trees nearby.  
"And? What's his ability?" Link asks quietly, retreating behind the shrine.  
"Pity…" Neah glances over. "It's nothing real special. Just try to stay calm."

-

"Link!" Neah cries out as Link lunges at the Noah.  
"What's wrong?" Maashiima mocks, dodging the swipes easily.  
"You-"

"Link, stop!" Neah steps between the two, wincing as he catches Link's fist. "He's just toying with you!"  
"How dare you…" Link glares at Maashiima. "For everything you did…"  
"Calm down." Neah orders. "Remember who you are."

"Tewaku…Goushi…Madarao…Kiredori…Tokusa…" Link's shoulders relax as he lowers his fist.  
"I'm fine." Link looks gratefully up at Neah. "Let's do this."

 **TEN HOURS LATER.**

"We did it!" Allen holds up the pulsing Innocence happily.

"Looks like the gamble paid off." Marie smiles.

"Well…" Allen grins back. "I never loose a gamble."

" _Allen! Marie!"_ Marie's golem buzzes with Komui's voice.  
"Komui!?" Allen calls back. "What is it?"  
" _You need to head to Burd as soon as possible!"_ Komui answers.

"Why? What's going on?" Marie calmly asks.  
" _The independent Innocence has been spotted there!"_

-

"There!" Neah jumps out at Fiidora as he heads to the Kamelot mansion.  
"You-" Fiidora's eyed tongue flashes for a second before Neah slices at it with his sword.  
"I'd keep it shut." Neah advises.  
"You dare-" Fiidora tries again, only for Neah to cut his tongue clean off.  
"I said, shut up."  
"You didn't, actually." Link appears behind Neah.  
"Whatever." Neah shrugs, turning back to Fiidora, who's crying over his writhing tongue. "Let's just do this."

"Walker. You're crying." Link looks oddly at Neah as tears stream down his face. "Again."  
"Shut it." Neah pulls out a handkerchief as he wipes his eyes.  
"Is there no way to stop that?" Link asks.  
"No. Now leave me alone for a minute…"

 _"_ _Allen Marie!"_

"Walker, what is that?" Link looks over at a buzzing Timcanpy.  
"I tuned him into the Order radio." Neah answers, putting away his handkerchief. "He's to contact me if Allen get mentioned."  
"You're really turning into a protective brother."  
"Heh." Neah grins as he turns back to Timcanpy.  
 _"You need to head to Burd as soon as possible! The independent Innocence has been spotted there!"_

"Apocryphos huh…" Neah mutters.  
"What are you doing, Walker?" Link asks, watching Neah summon a small black orb in his palm.

"Tim, take this to them." Neah pries Timcanpy's mouth open and drops the orb inside. "And don't swallow it."

"Walker…"

"They'll need it." Neah answers, letting Timcanpy fly away. "For Apocryphos. They can't destroy him without it."

Tim opens his mouth and a small click sounds as his mouth glows slightly.  
"What's it doing?" Link asks.  
"He's recording a message, for when he delivers it."  
"Well, go ahead." Link walks in front, out of earshot as Neah turns back to Tim.

"Hey Allen, Marie." Neah waves. "Tim's got some Dark Matter for you to use however you'd like. Good luck with Apocryphos and if Tim took too long, then good job." Neah gives Tim a thumbs up. "I'll see you around."

Neah catches up with Link one Timcanpy had flown off.  
"Exorcists aren't permitted to destroy Innocence." Link points out once Neah falls into step next to him. "They're supposed to protect it."  
"Well, it's lucky that me and Tim and going to do it then."  
"Just try not to get caught."  
"Link! So little faith!"  
"…Keep moving, Walker."

 **NINE HOURS LATER.**

"Apocryphos!" Allen lands his blow against the Innocence's arm.  
"Oh? You're back for more?"  
"Allen!" Allen jumps back as Marie's strings tear through the Innocence.  
"Hmph." Apocryphos' clothes fall away, along with his human disguise, revealing a stark white form underneath. A small pulsing green cross shines from the middle of his chest.  
"Try to hit his chest." Allen murmurs to Marie before jumping back at the Innocence.

The abandoned city around them slowly falls to the battle's destruction. As either Allen or Apocryphos slam through the buildings, Marie stands atop the highest tower, using his go elm and Allen's earring to communicate.  
"Akuma are approaching." Marie notes, spotting the black figures in the distance.  
" _Can you take care of them?_ " Allen replies after a minute.  
"I've got them."

-

"Dammit!" Allen dodges and swears as he notices the familiar features sprouting from his sword.

"Your Innocence wants me." Apocryphos grins. "Be absorbed by me, Allen Walker!"

"Hell no!" Allen slams his foot into the Innocence's face, slamming him into the ground.

"You can't defeat me!" Apocryphos laughs. "Innocence can never destroy it's brothers and sisters!"  
"We'll see about that!" Allen reverts his hand back into a claw and slams it into Apocryphos' chest, ignoring the pain jolting through the limb.  
"Come on…Crown Clown!" Allen pushes down, forcing the claw straight through Apocryphos as the Innocence cries in pain.  
Crown Clown shudders as Allen pulls out a green crystal. The white form of Apocryphos holds on by thing threads. As Allen pulls the crystal away, the sentient Innocence unravels like string.

As Allen watches the crystal, he can se the beginning of new threads forming around it.  
"I can't destroy it…What can I do?"  
"Allen!" Marie runs over. "You stopped Apocryphos!"  
"Not quite." Allen sighs. "It will still reform. There's nothing we can-"

A familiar wingbeat grows louder and louder, clearly sounding through the desolate city.  
"What's that?" Allen wonders, looking around.  
"It…sounds like a golem." Marie says, one hand over his headphones as he listens carefully.  
"There!" Allen spots a shining fleck grow closer, flying through the streets. "It's…Timcanpy?"

"Hmm." Marie shrugs as the golden golem flutters to a stop in front of them.  
"Tim, what are you doing!?" Allen exclaims, using his free hand to reach out. "Shouldn't you be with Neah?"  
Tim simply continues to flutter as he moves closer to the crystal in Allen's hand.  
"What does it want?" Marie asks, listening intently.

"This?" Allen holds out the Innocence. "Do you want this, Tim?"  
Tim bobs up and down, his 'face' nodding enthusiastically.  
"Can…you destroy it?" Allen whispers.  
"Allen…" Marie cautions. "We are meant to collect Innocence, not destroy it."  
"This one isn't the Heart, if that's what you're worried about." Allen says. "After all it said about protecting the Heart, I doubt it was talking about itself."  
"If you think it's right…" Marie surmises. "I won't stop you."  
"Here, Tim." Allen hands the crystal to Tim.  
Tim gives Allen a toothy grin before opening his mouth wide.  
Allen spots a small black lump in Tim's mouth, glowing an odd purple.  
"…Dark Matter." Allen looks at Tim curiously. "Did Neah put this here?"  
Tim nods, his mouth staying open.  
"Tell him thanks." Allen grins and throws the crystal into Tim's mouth. As it impacts the Dark Matter, it explodes into glittery dust that Tim immediately spits out.  
As Allen turns away, Tim hurriedly flies in front of him.  
"What?" Allen asks, watching Tim spin around.  
Timcanpy opens his mouth and a projection appears in front of the two exorcists.

 **A LITTLE EARLIER…**

"Link!" Neah watches Link fly backwards as Lulubell's whip slams into him.

He hits the cavern wall hard. The sound echoes through the large space, echoing off the smooth walls. Neah can barely see him hit the ground, the only light coming from the thin entrance behind him.  
"What a bother." Lulubell sighs as she turns to Neah. "All the Skulls have collapsed, the Ark had lost most of it's functions, you've killed four of my brothers and I shall not forgive you!" Lulubell jumps towards Neah, readying her large whips.  
"Damn." Neah swears quietly as he raises his sword to block the attack.  
One whip hits the back of his right leg, causing it to buckle.  
"You damn pest!" Lulubell prepares to attack again as Neah attempts to block, ignoring the searing pain.  
"Agh!" Lulubell stumbles forward as a flashing strip of paper hits her back.  
"Get up and fight, Walker!" Link calls, steadying himself against the dark wall.

"Right." Neah nods as he pulls something out of his pocket. "Hey! Lulu!"  
Lulubell growls as she looks up, tearing Link's spell off.  
"Remember these!?" Neah holds up a handful of brightly coloured orbs.  
"That-"

"Here!" Neah throws one at Lulubell, causing her to jump away. "What's wrong?" Neah taunts.  
"How _dare_ you!" Lulubell turns to crystal as she jumps at Neah, arms sharpening into blades.  
"How about this!?" Neah moves closer to her, sticking a small, metal disk to her glossy chest.  
Her iridescent body flashes in the light as he reaches down to the disk.  
"What-"

The explosion doesn't move her, only creating a large burst of dust.

As the dust clears, Lulubell's form appears.

She stands staring straight ahead. Her crystallised form now full of cracks. A large chunk of her is missing from her left side, like a bite has been taken out of her.  
Lulubell shudders as her body flashes through forms. Water. Stone. Molten lava. An old woman. A young man.  
Finally she reverts to her original self and blood sprays from her wound.

She opens her mouth, probably to speak, but any words are choked down by the blood. Tears stretch across her face and body, causing more blood to seep out and stain her clothes.

Her black and white suit turning shades of red as she slowly falls, eyes fixed on Neah as she dies.

"Did you have to be so gruesome?" Link asks, stepping carefully around the growing pool of blood.  
"She did most of it herself." Neah shrugs.  
"Let's move." Link heads away through the exit.  
"Yeah."

-

Outside, the two walk down the rocky mountain path as Neah re-dries his eyes.  
"That's five down." Neah grins at Link. "Pretty good, right?"  
"I didn't think you'd be so excited by murder." Link mutters.

"Mm. Me neither." Neah sighs. "It just doesn't bother me."  
"For now, it can count as a blessing." Link says. "But once this is done, I'm checking you in for a psychology test."  
"Whatever."

 **EIGHT HOURS LATER.**

"Back to the Kamelot mansion?" Neah peers over at Link's communicator as the CROW listens intently.  
"Yes." Link puts the speaker away. "Sheryl Kamelot has returned home.

-

Allen calls happily into his black golem, Timcanpy now long gone. "Komui! We're almost back!"  
 _"Great!"_ Komui's voice answers. Any problems on the train?"  
"Nope." Allen answers. "We're just a few minutes walk from the gate, so we'll see you soon."  
 _"Alright. Take care."_

"Keep your head down." Link hisses as Neah peers through the large windows.  
"He's not even looking over here." Neah whispers. "And I'm sick of sitting in mud."  
"Your clothes are already filthy." Link points out. "All the blood will do your clothes far more harm."  
"Whatever." Neah dismisses. "Oh! The servants are leaving."  
"Good." Link stands ump brushing off his clothes. "Now remember, we have to-"

"Be quick." Neah answers. "In and out before too many Akuma come."  
"Or anymore Noah." Link adds.  
"Or anymore Noah." Neah repeats, turning to the window. "Let's go."

-

Sheryl Kamelot drops his mug, letting it shatter against the floor, as the nearest window bursts to pieces.  
Neah Walker and Link land in the small study in front of the older Noah.  
"Hmph." Sheryl scowls, standing from his armchair. "It's you."  
"You're home early." Neah points out. "It's only three."  
"And who's fault is that!?" Sheryl demands angrily. "I've been bursting into tears for the last two days and its because of you!"  
"Yes, I _have_ noticed." Neah grins. "And guess who's next~."  
"I don't need to." Sheryl's skin stains grey as black stigmata appear across his forehead. "Because this is where it ends."

"How dull." Neah fake yawns. "You're the third person to say that."  
"Fourth." Link corrects.  
"Whatever." Neah points his sword at Sheryl. "Bring it on."

 **SEVEN HOURS LATER.**

"I wonder how Neah's doing…" Alma muses, walking alongside Allen and Lavi. "I hope he's okay."

"He's fine." Lavi grins, dropping an arm around Allen's shoulders. "Right, Sprout?"  
"Don't call me that, Lavi." Allen glares at the junior bookman. "And yes, he's fine."  
"Komui said Link'd been reporting every few hours." Lenalee appears behind Allen. "Though the messages don't seem to last long."

-

"Walker! Wake up!" Link shakes the teen, rousing him from his sleep.  
"Link… What?" Neah sits up groggily, looking around at their tiny hotel room.  
"There's another Noah sighting." Link informs him.  
"Ugh. Where?" Neah gets out of his bed, reaching for his spare clothes.  
"London." Link scowls. "Central's worried that they're heading for Headquarters."  
"Damn." Neah throws a coat on as he summons a white gate. "Let's go."

-

"Here?" Neah glances around at the street, the last of people passing through.  
"Yes, and let's hurry. It's getting dark." Link points to the sky where the sun has started to sink as clouds splatter red across the sky.

"Yes, let's hurry." A familiar voice calls to them.

Wisely grins at the two in front of him. The people in the street whisper and stare, but continue moving.  
"Wisely." Neah growls.  
"Neah." Wisely greets.

"What are you doing here? You're no fighter." Neah adds, confused.  
"Because I'm not here to fight you. Not directly anyway."

"What are you-"

"Sorry."

The blackness swallows Neah in an instant, giving him the feeling of falling. Neah looks around at the inky blackness as his body continues to falls.  
He can see himself clearly, but everything around him is dark. He could be falling. Or he could be perfectly still.

 **Neah?**

Neah starts at the familiar voice.  
"Who-"

 **Neah! Stay back!**

"M-Mana!?" Neah panics looking around anxiously.

 **I…I can't do this….**

"Mana!"

 **Why? Why did you betray us?**

 _Because this is wrong!_

"That's me…" Neah mutters, recognising his younger voice.

 **We're family! Does that mean nothing-**

 _Mana!_

 ** _NOT ANYMORE.  
WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS, MY BROTHER?  
SOON, YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE AGAIN._**

 _Mana…? What's wrong!?_

 ** _MANA? NOT QUITE. NOT ANYMORE. PLEASE, CALL ME 'THE MILLENNIUM EARL'_**

 _MANA!_

"Mana?" Neah closes his eyes, listening for the memory to continue. "

 ** _He's gone._**

 ** _How it's just us. Just me._**

"Y-You!" Neah chokes, looking around again.

 ** _You tried to use me._**

 ** _Like some tool…_**

"So!?" Neah cries angrily. "You're me! It doesn't matter!"

 ** _Doesn't it?_**

"Leave me alone! I need to wake up!"

 ** _Wake up? No, this time I've got you for sure._**

"B-But Wisely!"

 ** _Can do nothing. You need not fear. I have taken care of him._**

"What are you doing!?"

 ** _I must start anew. A new family. One not torn by betrayal and disloyalty._**

"No!"

 ** _No?_**

"I won't let you!"

 ** _You can't do anything. Not now._**

"You'll never win! Ne **ver!"**

 **"I'm the one in charge!"**

 **"I'm me!"**

"Good afternoon." Komui, what is it?" Allen asks.  
"Brother, is something wrong?" Lenalee asks, concerned.  
"Oh, no!" Komui smiles. "Hevlaska just wanted to check up on your Innocence. All of you."

-

"Let's see… It's healed up nicely." Hevlaska holds Lenalee up carefully. "Your synchronisation rate is…75%…79%…84%…88%. Your highest is 88%."  
"That's great Lenalee!" Allen grins as his friend is lowered to the ground.  
"Allen." Hevlaska looks down at the boy. "May I?"  
"Go ahead." Allen holds out his arm as Hevlaska raises him from the ground.

"Yours too seems fine." Allen lets out a sigh of relief. "Synchronisation…89%…94%…99%…"  
Komui holds his breath as Hevlaska holds Allen.

"…102%…108%…114%…That is your highest."  
"114! That's General level!" Lavi whistles.  
"I'd thought so." Komui smiles. "Ever since you returned from Edo…"

"I'm so shoving this in Kanda's face-"

"Kanda has also reached the critical point."

"Aw, what!?" Allen groans.  
"Really? What was his rate?" Lenalee marvels.  
"If I remember correctly from this morning…" Komui looks thoughtful. "112%."  
"Ha!" Allen lets out a triumphant laugh. "I win!"  
"It's not a competition Allen." Lenalee chides.  
"Everything is with those two." Lavi sighs.

"So does this mean they're both Generals now?" Lenalee asks her brother.  
"Central seems to think so." Komui nods. "Their new uniforms are already on the way.

-

"Huh?" Link blinks as he pushes himself off the ground.  
"You're up." Neah leans over the CROW. "I was almost worried."  
"Hmph." Link sits up, noticing that they're back in the Ark. "What happened?"  
"Wisely used his demon eye." Neah sits down. "Knocked you out good, but it's not a problem anymore."  
"You killed him."  
"…Yeah."

Link and Neah sit in an awkward silence.  
"…I'm going for a walk." Neah finally resigns heading to the room's door. "Be back later."  
"Don't leave the Ark!" Link calls after Neah as the door closes.

Link looks around the room. It's small but cosy. There's no windows in the plaster walls. The only furniture is the bed, a small chair and a beside table.  
Timcanpy sits on the table, watching Link carefully.  
"What?" Link speaks to the golem, who only flutters.  
"…Can you show me? What happened to the Noah Wisely?"  
Timcanpy nods and opens its mouth.

 _Link and Neah lie unconscious in the middle of the street, Wisely staining over them triumphantly._

 _Suddenly, Neah stirs, sitting up._

 _His skin has gone a dark grey, far darker than normal, and blood drips from the stigmata across his face._

 _"_ _What're you doing up?" Wisely asks, raising his hand.  
"_ ** _Heh._** _" Neah's voice comes out distorted as he rises, facing Wisely.  
"Wha-"_

 _Neah's hand grabs Wisely's face. He starts to squeeze, causing Wisely to squirm in fear and pain.  
"_ ** _Shh…_** _" Neah whispers as a loud crack sounds. "_ ** _It'll all be okay soon._** _"_

 _Wisely's body hits the floor. His head is now a violent mess of bone brain and other bits. Blood seeps down Neah's clothes and all across the now empty street._

 _Neah spots an unconscious Link and starts to walk over. Once he's about two steps away, Neah stumbles, almost collapsing. Neah's grey skin recedes as a hand wipes the blood from his forehead.  
"L-Link?" Neah crouches down, pulling Link up as he summons a gate._

 _Just as the two head inside, Neah spots Wisely. Neah's face morphs to one of horror as he glances down at his bloodied clothes.  
Neah shakes his head, eyes closed, as he finally enters the Ark, the white light consuming both them and Timcanpy._

"Well?" Neah speaks from the doorway.  
"What happened?" Link asks, turning to Neah.

"Wisely." Neah mutters. "Messed with my head."  
"What happened there, the same thing happened before."  
"Yup."  
"You need to be more careful."  
"We don't need to worry about Wisely anymore."  
"I know that."  
"So?"  
"Just…be careful"

"…Whatever."

 **SIX HOURS LATER.**

"How much farther?" Neah complains as Link pulls him through the dark city. "I need my beauty sleep!"  
"Stop complaining. We're almost there."

The two stop in front of a small inn.  
Inside, Neah immediately spots the Finder sitting at the bar.  
"Sirs…" The Finder heads over to them.  
"What did you need to tell us?" Link demands.  
"Not here." The Finder indicates the nearby stairs. "I've booked a room.

-

"I-I met a Noah." The Finer finally says.  
"Which one?" Link asks.  
"The twins." The Finder shudders. "With the guns."  
"Jasdevi." Neah finishes.

"They said to pass on a message." The Finer continues.  
"What is it?"  
"Two for one-"  
"What does that mean?" Neah mutters.

"Two gravestones. One for the memory. One for the life."  
"Hmph." Link turns to Neah. "What do you think?"  
"They…want revenge, I think." Neah shrugs. "They'll kill two Order members for every Noah we've killed."  
"And I suppose that doesn't include Finders." Link adds.  
"No. They'd go after exorcists first. Then the higher ups back at Headquarters."  
"Thank you." Link thanks the Finder. "You should return to the Order."  
"Here." Neah steps forward, summoning a small gate in the room. "Do you know the way?"  
"Yes, sir." The Finder bows. "Thank you."

-

"We should call Komui." Neah decides. "Tell them to be ready."  
"Do it." Link agrees. "I'll report to Central."

-

"There are five exorcists currently in the field." Neah recounts. "Komui's given me their positions."  
"Central agrees that it's best to go retrieve them." Link nods.  
"Back to Headquarters?"  
"All the exorcists are heading there regardless." Link explains. "In case they are attacked, they'll want their strongest force there."

-

 **FIVE HOURS LATER.**

"There!" Neah points at the wave of Akuma descending upon the city.  
"Walker! Find Timothy!"

"Gotcha!" Neah runs through the streets as screaming people run for their lives.

As Neah passes, the Akuma freeze, halting their attacks. However, once passed, the will of the Earl consumes them as they resume their attacks.

"Timothy!" Neah cries out as he rushes around.  
"Neah!?" A Level 2 Akuma lands in front of Neah, looking unnaturally bright and friendly.  
"Timothy?" Neah stares at the Akuma.  
"Neah! I need your help!" Timothy wails. "I-I can't-"

"Timothy." Neah steps closer, putting on hand on the Akuma. "Show me where your body is. I'm getting you out of here."

-

"There!" Timothy points to a small building. "In the cellar!"  
"Alright." Neah nods. "Can you go back to it?"  
"Yup."  
The Akuma explodes as Timothy abandons it.

A few minutes later, said exorcist emerges from the building, a team of Finders close behind.  
"Here!" Neah summons a gate for the group. "Go quickly, back to the Order."  
"What about you?" Timothy demands. "You're coming back, right?"  
"Sorry, I've got some more things to do." Neah smiles at the boy. "But I promise, I'll see you soon."  
"…Okay."  
"Get going." Neah gives the boy a little push towards the gate. "Everything will be fine."

 **FOUR HOURS LATER.**

"Miranda! Krory!" Neah calls into the forest, tall birch trees striping his vision. "They have to be here somewhere…"

Neah and Link continue, anxiously looking around for the two exorcists.  
"There!" Link points to a soft golden glow coming from a little ways away.

"Miranda!" Neah calls as they reach Miranda's Time Out.

"N-Neah!?" Miranda cries. "You're really here!?"  
"Of course!" Neah smiles reassuringly. "We're getting you out of here."  
"B-But…Krory…" Miranda looks to her feet, where Krory sits stoically.  
"You alright?" Neah crouches down by the man.  
"Fine." Krory looks away. "Just overexerted myself."  
"What happened here?" Link asks, helping Krory stand.  
"There were Akuma." Krory answers. "Dozens, but they disappeared just recently."  
"That can't be good." Neah mutters before turning to Miranda. "Things are getting dangerous. Here."  
Neah summons a gate for the two.  
"Hurry." Miranda hurriedly steps inside.  
"What about you?" Krory asks, looking at Neah and Link.  
"We still have things to do." Neah shakes his head. "We'll catch up later."

"…Well, good luck." Krory nods as he enters the gate, which disappears with a flash behind him.

"Miranda, Krory! Are you alright?" Lenalee fusses over the older woman.  
"I-I'm fine." Miranda shakes her head. "W-What's going on?"  
"Everyone's trying to reinforce Headquarters." Lenalee explains. "We think the Earl's coming to attack."  
"Komui's already arming his Komurins." Lavi adds.  
"I hope everyone's okay…" Miranda worries.

"Neah said he had things to do." Krory adds. "What was that about?"  
"Neah's collecting the exorcists." Komui appears behind Lenalee. "It's not safe for anyone to be out right now."

-

 **THREE HOURS LATER.**

"General?" Neah peeks into the abandoned house. "Are you here?"  
"Of course." General Klaud Nine steps out of the shadows, Lau Jimin sitting on her shoulder.  
"Komui sent us." Neah explains. "You need to get back to Headquarters."  
"I see." Nine crosses her arms. "That's why they sent you."  
"Y-yes, ma'am." Neah turns stiffly and opens a gate.  
"Hmm." Nine steps easily inside. "Walker, was it?"  
"Huh? Oh, right. Yes." Neah turns to the woman.  
"Be careful."

Nine disappears, leaving a confused Neah. Though, with Neah's experience, every General is a little nuts.

 **TWO HOURS LATER.**

"Neah Walker." Bookman greets as Neah and Link grow near.  
"Bookman, where's Chaozii?" Neah asks, looking around the river bank.  
"There." Bookman points to a nearby bridge where Chaozii crouches.

"I'll get him." Link decides heading over.  
"You're taking us back to Headquarters, I presume?" Bookman says, looking up at Neah.  
"Hm? Yeah." Neah nods. "Hey, why isn't Lavi with you?"  
"…Things are changing, faster than I'd feared." Bookman sighs.  
"What do you mean?" Neah looks at Bookman curiously.  
"Lavi will not be returning to the Bookman clan." Bookman explains, almost sadly. "He has abandoned his studies in favour of joining the Black Order."  
"Oh…I-I'm sorry-"

"I'd been expecting it." Bookman adds. "'Lavi' is far too close to how he really is."  
"How he really is?"  
"The personas he creates, out of all of them, this one reminds me the most of him when we met."  
"…I've noticed too. Lavi's changed since he got here."  
"I suppose the name Lavi does suit him." Bookman sighs again. "He said he'd be keeping it as a last name, 'Bookman Jr.'."

"And what will you do?" Neah asks.  
"I will return. And I will search for a new apprentice."

"We're back." Link scowls at a pouting Chaozii. "Let's get these two out of here."  
"There aren't any more, right?" Neah asks, summoning the Ark gate.

"No. We will return shortly."  
"I'll see you there then." Bookman nods to Neah before entering the gate.

Chaozii glares at Neah before sighing. "Thanks… for healing me." Chaozii murmurs, almost to quietly to hear, before rushing into the gate and out of sight.  
"…I'll never get that guy." Neah sighs as the gate dispels. "So, what now?"

"There are a small squad of Finders trapped a city over from here." Link answers. "They have a shard of Innocence with them, so we'll have to pick them up."

"Alright." Neah shrugs. "Lead the way."

 **ONE HOUR LATER.**

"Too late~"  
The ominous voice echoes through the abandoned warehouse.  
"Road?" Neah calls out, recognising the voice. "What have you done!?"  
"How mean…" Road descends from the ceiling, riding Lero. "No hello?"  
"Road…" Neah growls.  
"Hmph. Fine." Road waves her hand and a glowing box rises from the ground.  
Inside, the Finders' bodies lie, stained with blood. Neah pushes past Road to run over to them.  
"They're still alive!" Neah calls as Link runs over.  
"You're welcome." Road smirks. "Think of it as a trade."  
"For what?" Neah glares at her.  
"These ones are left alive in exchange for any extras we'll kill later." Road shrugs. "Seeing that your Headquarters will be destroyed, I'm sure there'll be some extra casualties~."

"Who says Headquarters will be destroyed?" Neah demands.  
"Oh. It already has." Road giggles. "You're running a little late, Neah~."

-

"Miranda!" Allen screams as the woman hits the ground.

Jasdevi grins down at the unmoving exorcist.  
"Haha! That was quick." Jasdevi turns to Allen and Krory. "Who's next?"  
"Miranda…" Krory stares at the woman's form.  
"Hey monster! Was she your friend?" Jasdevi jeers. "I didn't know monsters had feelings! Let alone friends-"

"Shut up!" Krory slams into the Noah, sending them both backwards.

"Krory!" Allen moves to help.  
"I've got this!" Krory calls. "Go help the others!"

-

"Dammit!" Neah watches Road disappear through her gate.  
"Walker! We need to get back!" Link calls.

"Got it!" Neah summons a gate as Link helps the Finders stand.  
"Can they stay in the Ark?" Link asks, moving them forward.  
"Yeah, they'll be safe there."

-

"What the-" Neah stares at the door, confused.  
"What is it?" Link demands. "Open it!"  
"It's not connected." Neah scowls. "Someone's destroyed the gate."  
"Just make a new one then." Link crosses his arms.  
"Yeah, yeah." Neah presses his hand against the door, making it glow white. "Let's go."

-

"Allen!" Alma calls as he and Kanda rush over, slamming away any Akuma that comes near.  
"Alma! Kanda!" Allen runs up to them. "Have you seen Neah?"  
"No." Alma shakes his head. "But the Earl's outside!" Alma points back to where he came. "He's smashing the cafeteria!"  
"Let's go!" Allen starts down the hall.  
"Wait! What about Krory and Miranda!?" Alma asks.  
"…Miranda's…she-" Allen grimaces. "We need to keep going."

-

"What happened here!?" Neah stares up at the wrecked science labs. The walls have fallen along with most of the roof. Grey light spills into the room from the cloudily sky above. The forest outside seems to stand closer as a harsh wind blows.  
"Let's keep going." Link says, moving forward."

-

"Look out!"

The Earl's attack flattens the entire side of the building, as well as most of the forest nearby.  
"Damn, this is just like Edo." Lavi groans, staring at the ruined landscape.

The ground is now littered with rubble that stretches far around, the only distinction being at the Earl's feet where a small mound has grown.

"Hello again, Boy~." Tyki lands in front of Lavi and Allen.

"Tyki." Allen growls. "How's your injuries?"  
"Terrible, actually." Tyki glares. "Thanks for asking."

"Well, it's about to get a whole lot worse." Lavi raises his hammer.  
"Oh? You think?" Tyki jumps towards the exorcist, causing him to dodge backwards.  
"Lavi!" Allen calls.  
"I've got this." Lavi shouts. "Trust me."

-

"Marie?" Neah crouches by the fallen man.

His coat is caked in blood, mostly his own. A pair of headphones lie broken on the ground, along with some shattered rings and broken strings.  
"…Neah." Marie smiles softly. "You made it…"  
"Of course!" Neah protests.  
"Everyone was worried." Marie sighs. "They probably still are."  
"W-What happened?" Neah asks.  
"The Noah…even the Earl." Marie sighs. "We never had a chance…"  
"Don't say that!" Neah cries. "We'll win, you'll see."  
"I wish I could." Marie smiles. "Regardless of my eyes, I doubt I'll be around."  
"Marie-"

"You should find the others." Marie takes Neah's hand. "They'll need you."

-

"Take this!" Allen slams his blade into Tyki once again, causing the Noah to scream in pain.  
"Here!" Lavi activates his Fire Seal, consuming Tyki's body as it fades to ash.  
The flames burst and eventually dissipate, leaving nothing behind.  
"Did we get him?" Lavi wonders stepping closer.

An armoured Joido slams into the ground in front of Lavi.  
"You need pay more attention." General Winters Socalo lands atop the Noah. "This thing is tough."

-

"Hm?" Neah feels fresh tears fall down his cheeks.  
"That's another one down." Link notes.  
"…Yeah." Neah wipes his eyes. "Feels weird…"  
"What does?" Link asks.  
Neah shakes his head as he rushes forward, into the next room.

"Hey! Walker!" Link rushes in after him, stopping after noticing the grey-skinned body across the floor.  
"Jasdevi." Neah says. "Looks like those two took him out." Neah gestures to the far wall, where two bodies lie.

Miranda Lotto and Arystar Krory III lie against the wall, a small pool of blood under both of them. Neither is moving. Neither is breathing. Both are bleeding.

"Shit." Neah kicks Jasdevi's body.  
"We need to stop this." Link declares. "We need to keep moving."

-

"General!" Allen calls as Socalo is pieced by one of Joido's attacks.  
"Hmph. Damn brat." Socalo stabs his weapon into Joido, piecing the Noah's armour and causing a dark blood to spill.  
"What a pain." Socalo rips the tendril out of his stomach, wincing as his blood pours onto the ground. "At least I never leave job unfinished."

Socalo tackles Joido, hacking at him with his Innocence. Joido retaliates, slashing at the General.  
The two fall in a mess of blood and guts, hitting the floor hard.

Allen and Lavi watch Joido fade back into Tyki, his black armour falling to dust around him.  
"Ouch." Lavi turns away. "A violent end for two violent men."  
Allen just nods, looking away as a pang of sadness runs through him.

-

 **?**

Allen lands on the ground hard as the Earl hits back.  
"Weak~." The Earl sneers. "How the mighty have fallen~."  
"Bastard." Kanda and Alma glare at the Earl as Allen stands up.  
"Don't think we've even started."  
As the three activate their Innocence, Lenalee and Lavi join them.  
"This can't be fair~." The Earl raises his hand, causing the remaining Noah to appear.

Road lands sadly next to the Earl, tears streaking down her face.  
"Hm~?" The Earl looks at her curiously. "Where are the others~?"  
"They've been killed…" Road swings Lero slowly. "We're the last ones left."

"Agh!" Lavi smashes through the roof and lands in a heap on the ground.  
"Lavi!" Neah rushes over to help his friend, who's struggling to get up.  
"Neah!?" Lavi stares as the Noah rushes over.  
"What's happened!?" Neah demands, helping Lavi stand.

"The Earl's gone berserk!" Lavi says. "There's dozens of Level 4s out there too!"  
"Fuck." Neah swears. "  
"We can take care of the Akuma." Lavi adds. "You and Allen should take the Earl."  
"Why?" Neah looks at Lavi curiously. "Why us?"  
"Because." Lavi shrugs. "You're family after all."

-

"Damn Noah!" Kanda slams into Road.  
"Yuu!" Alma joins in, slashing at the girl.  
"We've been through this." Road yawns. "You can't defeat me like that`."  
"Can't we?" Kanda growls. "It seems you can't either."  
"Oh?"

Kanda and Alma fall into darkness as Road traps them in her dream world.  
"Alma." Kanda moves next to his friend, whispering so Road can't hear. "This world, it's a part of her. Find out how to destroy it."  
"What will you do?" Alma asks, keeping his voice low.  
"I'll keep her company."

-

"Allen!" Neah runs outside, Link trailing behind.  
"There!" Link points to the sky, where the Earl and Allen battle. "Go help them."  
Neah nods as he speeds towards the two.

Link watches him go, aware of the half a dozen Level 4s inching closer.

 ** _YOU'RE NOT AN EXORCIST._**

The nearest one speaks, moving in front of Link.

"No." Link agrees, pulling out a long blade.

 ** _THEN LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH._**

Another speaks, disregarding to CROW.

"Don't think you'll take me down so easily."

-

"Earl!" Neah block's the Earl's attack, pushing him back.  
"Neah!" Allen cries happily, grinning up at the older teen.  
"Sorry I'm late." Neah flashes his brother a grin. "Got held up."  
"How rude~." The Earl mutters. "You're late."  
"Yeah, yeah." Neah waves his hand. "Let's get this started already."

The Earl's body seems to split open, his clown like face falling away to reveal a young teen. He looks strikingly like Neah, except for his dark red hair and blazing yellow eyes.  
"Mana?" Allen whispers as the boy steps forward, the Earl's 'body' falling away.  
" **Are you ready?** " Mana says, summoning a large orb of Dark Matter in each hand. " **It's time to begin.** "

-

"Huh?" Alma stares at the small doll, looking exactly as Road had before.  
It's immaculately clean, not a speck of dust across it's skin or black dress. A red ribbon wraps around its waist, marked with the seven-cross stigmata of the Noah.

"Is this it?" Alma wonders, picking the doll up off the large, red armchair.  
Alma looks around the small room, almost completely red and full of carpets, books, tables and chairs.

Dozens of dolls lie scattered across the floor, covered in dust, dirt and blood. They all look different, mimicking boys and girls, young and old. Alma shudders just looking at them, a sinking unease spreading through him.  
"Please let this work." Alma mutters, looking back at Road's doll.

Alma sharpens his hand into a black blade and points it at the doll.

"Please work!"  
The doll falls to pieces as the blade pierces through the ribbon, snapping it in half.

Almost immediately, the room shakes as the floor melts to a black liquid. As the roof cracks, beams of white light spray down, dissolving the furniture and dolls as they sink under.

Alma feels himself be pulled down as the blackness traps his feet.

"Y-Yuu!" Alma shouts, hoping for his friend.  
"Alma!" A faint voice calls. "I think that did it!"  
"Really!?" Alma tries to look around as the walls crumble.  
"Over here!"

Alma spots as waving figure sinking into the darkness.  
"Yuu!" Alma waves back. "Where'd Road go!?"  
"She burst into smoke!" Kanda calls back. "This world is collapsing!"  
"What do we do!?" Alma cries, squirming as the liquid blackness covers his chest.

"There's nothing to do." Kanda scowls. "We just have to hope we'll be let out once this dimension falls."

-

Mana hits the ground hard, back slamming into his small mound.  
" **Ugh.** " He sits up as Neah and Allen land nearby.  
"This is it!" Allen calls, moving closer, Crown Clown raised.  
"Don't fight it, Mana!" Neah shouts. "This is the end!"

It all happened so fast.

Allen's blade pierces through Mana's chest as they both lose their balance.  
Allen pulls back, tearing Crown Clown out of the Mana as the latter's eyes widen in shock.

As the Mana falls backwards, his right hand unclenches, revealing a small orb of Dark Matter.

The orb swells in size as it's control is lost. It shudders as it falls from Mana's hand towards the ground.

Mana falls, his skin fading from grey. His eyes close as he falls, a single tear falling from his eye.

Allen stumbles backwards as his brother appears in his line of sight. Neah pushes Allen behind him as the orb reaches the ground.  
As Allen and Neah share a glance, the unspoken words of 'Stay back!' seem to communicate between the two.

The orb explodes and Allen is blinded and thrown back, unable to do anything but watch as the brunt of the blast smashes into Neah and Mana, their forms bursting into white.

 **?**

Allen shifts uncomfortably, a stinging pain rising al lover his body as he moves. He's burnt, badly. Allen flinches as he sits up, trying to ignore the pain. A pounding in his head distorts the world around him as he tries to blink it away.  
"…Neah?" Allen's voice is quiet and causes him to cough violently.  
"Neah!" Allen tries again as his vision steadies.

"Neah!" Allen stares up at the small mound where the two had once stood.  
Neah's coat lies abandoned across the ground, smeared with blood and ash.

The Noah are gone, only soot left to blow in the soft wind.

-

Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and Alma eventually find Allen, on his knees and crying over Neah's wrecked coat.

"Oh no…" Lenalee feels sick as she puts her hands over her mouth.  
"Damn." Kanda swears, feeling equally sick.  
"Neah…" Alma shivers in the breeze, suddenly feeling very cold.  
"Allen." Lavi shakes his head before heading over to the exorcist.

"…He protected me."  
The assembled exorcists watch Allen slowly look up.

"Right until the end."

"I'm sorry…" Lenalee stifles a sob.

"Allen…" Alma watches his friend sadly.

The clouds ahead seem to part, letting white light shine down on the group.

The battle field is blackened as red with Akuma oil as well as blood.

The Finders eventually find them, along with Komui and the scientists.

Link and the remaining Third exorcists come next, nursing their own wounds, but too distracted to notice.

 **?**

The funerals are held the next week under the partially destroyed Headquarters.

The coffins lie across the hall.

Allen watches Neah's black and white coffin go up in flames with all the others draped in white.

(Neah)

(Jiji) (Shifu) (Regory)

The fire spreads to the wooden coffins.

(Toma) (Buzz) (Arthur)

The black coffins are next, their silver crests melting in the heat.

(Nine) (Sokalo) (Miranda) (Krory) (Marie) (Bookman)

The fire burns bright like the sun above, falling though the destroyed roof.  
Then the sun slowly slips below the horizon, just as it did everyday before.

It'll rise tomorrow again, like it always does.

The world below will continue to turn and move on, unaware of their Devil's demise.  
The Akuma will eventually fall, with no more being made.

The Noah may return, but the exorcists will always be there to hunt them down.

An Earl may return, but the exorcists will always be there to fight.

And who knows, maybe they'll eventually fine peace in this chaotic world.  
And maybe one day, they'll find their own peace in life or death, as they always have.

The people around them will never know.

But they will always remember.

They will never forget.

-

 ** _THE END_**


	2. Epilogue (yes there's more please read)

"Is this okay?" Allen calls out, holding up the wooden supports.

"Yeah, thats great!" Reever calls back, checking his notes.

The construction of the new Black Order is going smoothly. They've reclaimed their original location atop the cliffs.

"This looks great!" Lavi waves as he heads over to Allen, dropping some boards at his feet.

"It's coming along really fast." Allen admits. "I'm kind of surprised."

"That's because everyone is chipping in!" Lenalee adds, falling down by Lavi.

"Where'd you come from!?" Lavi exclaims, stepping away from her.

Lenalee giggles and points upwards to the roof-in-progress. "I was helping out."

"Hey!" Alma shouts as he and Kanda head over.

"Hey." Allen greets, smiling at the two. "How's work?"

"Boring." Kanda complains.

"It's fine." Alma answers, jabbing Kanda with his elbow. "We were just going to get some lunch. Wanna come?"

"You know I do!" Allen says excitedly.

"Jerry's really getting attached to that tent." Lavi notes.

"We'll just have to make the new kitchen so good that he can't resist!" Lenalee cheers.

* * *

"Huh?" Allen looks up at the sky as his eye activates.

"An Akuma?" Lenalee asks, also looking upwards.

"Yeah." Allen confirms, squinting his eyes at the bright blue sky.

"I'll get it." Lenalee calls as he activates her Dark Boots.

"Wait!" Allen's eyes widen. "Let it land."

* * *

"So…" Lavi stares at the sky in the courtyard with everyone else. "When's it getting here."

"Soon." Allen answers, eyes still fixed at the sky.

"Why are we waiting here?" Kanda asks grumpily.

"I'm not sure but…" Allen looks over at Kanda. "It looks like one of Master's converted Akuma."

"Converted?" Lavi echoes. "But weren't all the converted Akuma destroyed?"

"They were." Allen nods. "Which means this is a new one."

"You think it's Cross?" Alma wonders.

"No." Allen shakes his head. "But I think I have an idea."

* * *

A little while later, a large black speak appears above them, speeding towards the ground.

"Is that it?" Lavi asks, watching the thing grow closer.

"Yup." Allen watches the Akuma as it slams into the ground in front of them, exploding into a cloud of dust.

"Great." Kanda coughs.

"Ugh." Lavi waves his hand, dismissing some of the dust.

* * *

The Akuma is brightly coloured and clown-like, like a juggling ball.

A clocked future stands atop it, face shield by a large hood.

"Who are you?" Kanda asks, one hand on Mugen.

The figure jumps off the Akuma and walks over.

Allen smiles as he steps forward, meeting them.

Lavi notes with a start that the two are exactly the same height, meaning it can't be Cross.

"You took your time." Allen grins, eyes staring to water. "Bastard."

"I'm glad to know you care about me, Al." The hooded figure answers, putting a hand on his hip. "I had some things to do."

"You're still a bastard." Allen moves closer and pulls down the figure's hood, revealing his face.

"I'm glad you think so." Neah grins at his adopted brother. "I do try."

"You-" Allen tries to glare, only for a held back sob to rise.

"Sorry." Neah apologises, relaxing his shoulders. "Really."

"…Welcome back." Allen grins up again, trying to hold himself back, especially in front of his friends.

Neah smiles sadly and pulls Allen into a tight hug, causing tears to stream down both faces as Neah finally whispers.

"I'm home."

* * *

 **THE END**


	3. Prologue (how about more?)

"If you had to pick any last name, what would it be?" Neah looks over to his brother. "Well?"  
"That's a dumb question." Mana responds.  
"Just answer it."  
"Hmm…If I had to pick…Walker."  
"Walker? Why?"  
"It's what mum used to say, right?"  
"Keep walking. Didn't dad tell her that?"  
"Well, I've never met dad, let alone hear him say that. So it's mum's."  
"…I like it."  
"Of course, I thought of it after all."  
"Mana…"  
"What!?"  
"Heh, nothing."

..

 **LATER.**

"Neah? Come on, come out!" Road calls into the silent mansion. "Where are you!?"  
"Road? Why're you shouting?" A hungover Tyki shuffles over, one hand against his head.  
"Tyki! Have you seen Neah anywhere?" Road asks, grabbing the man's shirt.  
"The kid? Nah." Tyki shakes his head. "Why?"  
"I haven't seen him all day." Road pouts. "No one has. and Mana's worrying."

"You think something's wrong?" Tyki mutters.  
"I don't know!" Road exclaims. "I hope nothing's happened…"

..

 **EARLIER** **…**

Neah stares at the bustling marketplace in awe. He's finally here. He doubted anyone would notice, they never paid him much mind anyways.

"Oi, what're you doing out by yourself, little boy?" A kind man looks down at Neah curiously.  
"I-I'm just looking around." The ten year old answers.  
"Alright." The man smiles kindly. "Take care."

Neah watches the man go, letting out a breath. He didn't want to be caught. The Noah would be mad if the knew he'd sneaked out. It wasn't like the Akuma could watch him, they do whatever he says…

..

Neah wanders through the street, staring at the colourful wares and foods being sold. Neah regrets not having any money to buy anything with.

Neah feels his stomach grumble. He's been out for a few hours now.  
People shuffle through the warm streets as a bright sun blankets the city. Vibrant green trees bloom above Neah, a hint of colour in their sprouting buds. The flowers will bloom soon.

Neah wanders deeper into the city, watching people hurry by. Stopping in front of a large building, Neah stares at the metal statues shining above him.

He almost doesn't notice the swarm of people leaving the building.

..

Sheryl Kamelot chats happily with his fellow politician as they leave the building. A black car waits outside, ready to take him back to Kamelot mansion. As Sheryl moves to enter, he spots a familiar boy staring up at the statues.  
"Neah?" Sheryl heads over, watching the boy. "What's he doing?"  
As Sheryl reaches Neah, he crouches down, catching the boy by surprise. "You shouldn't be out here."  
"Ah!" Neah jumps spinning around. "Sheryl!"  
"Come now." Sheryl smiles, taking Neah's hand. "Let's go home."

..

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER.**

"Neah!" Road tackles the boy as he and Sheryl enter.  
"R-Road!" Neah tries not to fall backwards as he steadies himself.  
"Where did you go!?" Road demands, pulling back. "I was so worried!"  
"Oh, uh, sorry."  
"You found him." Tyki notes, walking over.  
"He was outside the government building." Sheryl explains.  
"How'd you get out?" Tyki asks, looking down at Neah.  
"Just told 'em to look away." Neah shrugs, referring to the Akuma.  
"Well, don't do it again!" Road reprimands. "At least let one of us take you out."  
"…You never take me out." Neah pouts. "I'm always stuck here."  
"It's dangerous outside." Tyki sighs. "You know that."  
"Whatever."  
"Go find your brother." Tyki steps back. "He's worried sick."

..

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER.**

"Mana?" Neah pushes his brother's door open, stepping into his room. "Are you-"

"Neah!" Mana tackles the younger twin. "What happened!?"  
"I just went outside…" Neah says. "Nothing happened."  
"Neah…" Mana sighs.  
"Y-You never let me go anywhere!" Neah adds. "I can never leave this stupid house!"  
"It's dangerous!" Mana replies angrily.  
"What is!?" Neah demands. "What's so bad about-"

"Just **don** **'** **t!** "

Neah stares at his brother as his grey skin flares. His eyes flash gold as he squeezes Neah's arm painfully.  
"M-Mana…let go."  
" **No. You** **'** **re not going anywhere.** "

"Mana!" Neah pulls away, tripping backwards.

"Neah!" Mana grabs Neah again, but gentler as he steadies the boy.

"I-I gotta go."

Neah runs out of Mana's room, heading for his own down the corridor.

"S-Sorry!" Neah calls as he slams the door in Mana's face.  
"Neah!"

Neah ignores his brother's cries as he opens his closet, revealing a shining gate.

"Leave me alone!"

..

 **TWO HOURS LATER.**

"I thought you'd be here." Maitora sits next to Neah. "You're brother's tearing the mansion up."  
"Don't care." Neah mutters, head in his knees.  
"He's family." Maitora adds. "Family's all the matters. You know that."  
"Hmph."  
Maitora sighs as he stands.

"You can't keep coming here. How you even get in here is beyond me."  
Neah doesn't reply, making Maitora sigh again.

"Come back when you're ready."

..

 **ONE HOUR LATER.**

"Damn." Neah mutters, standing from his spot against a wall.

Neah wanders throughout the Ark, it's stark whiteness refreshing him.

"Damn Mana. Damn Tyki. Damn Road. Damn Sheryl. Damn Maitor-"

Neah stops, spotting a door opposite him. It's glowing slightly, almost invitingly.  
"Ark?" Neah calls, looking up at the blue sky above him. "What do you want-"

The door swings open, revealing a white interior, like his gate.  
Neah resolve hardens as he heads forward, stopping just short of the exit.  
"…Alright."

..

Neah lands in an old building, the floorboards creaking underneath him.  
"Where am I?" Neah murmurs, looking around.

The room is small and dusty. Mould grows across the grey wallpaper and across the frosted windows. A crooked door stands in front of him as a cool breeze blows through.

Neah shivers as he moves forward, pushing the old door open with a loud creak.

Outside is a corridor, lined with identical doors.

"A hotel?" Neah mutters, closing the door behind him.

..

Neah wanders through, heading down a flight of winding stairs. Eventually he reaches another door, marked with a silver skull.  
Pushing the door open, Neah spots a man in the middle of the room, crying over an open coffin. A beautiful woman lies inside, flowers laid around her.

The man sobs loudly, holding the dead woman's hand.  
"Estelle…"

..

Neah stares from the door, not daring to interfere, but too preoccupied to move.

Suddenly, a dark figure emerges from the shadows, dressed in a long coat. The figure is mostly round and has a silly looking face. A large top hat sits upon his head and a familiar umbrella hangs from his hand.  
"Lero?" Neah mutters, staring as the figure moves closer, catching the man's attention.  
"Who-"

"Would you like to bring her back?" The figure asks, a wide grin on his face.  
"Y-You could do that?"

"Of course!" The figure grins happily as a metal skeleton appears beside him.  
"An Akuma?"  
Neah had met Akuma before, but no one had ever told him what they were. He only knew that they do whatever he says. And they're usually annoying.

"Just call her name." The figure finally speaks. "Bring her here."  
"Estelle?" The man murmurs. "Estelle!"

The skeleton shifts, a red star glowing across it's forehead.  
"J-Jackson?" A soft voice comes from the Akuma as it shudders violently.

"Estelle!"  
"Wh-What's happened to me!?" The Akuma cries in anger. "What have you done!?"  
"What? I-I don't-"

"Akuma." The figure orders, it's clownish costume fading into a familiar face.

"Mana!?" Neah watches his twin step closer.  
"Kill this man and wear his skin." Mana grins cruelly.

"No…" Neah's eyes widen as the man's beaten to death, his screams echoing off the walls. The Akuma eventually tears him open, spraying blood across the floor as it slips it's skin over it's skeleton.  
"Good." Mana nods. "Let's go."

..

Neah steps backwards, letting go of the door. The door lets out a creak as it slides closed.  
"Who's there!?" Mana calls, his footsteps growing louder.

Neah panics and runs back up the stairs, a rush of adrenaline pushing him forward. He sprints down the corridor, slamming into the door he came in through.  
The Ark pulses anxiously as Neah rushes forward, moving to step inside when…

"Stop!" The door slams open and Neah turns to see him brother.  
Mana's skin is dark grey and his gold eyes blaze with a fury that quickly dissipates.  
"…Neah?" Mana stares at his younger brother.  
"M-Mana." Neah mumbles.  
"What did you see?" Mana asks quietly, stepping forward.  
"I…" Neah takes a step back. "You killed that man."  
"He…" Mana scowls. "Look, Neah…"  
"No!" Neah cries, stepping closer to the Ark. "Don't give me another excuse! Tell me what's going on!"  
"I can't!" Mana shouts. "I just-"  
"Then don't talk to me at all." Neah jumps through the gate, aware of it crumbling behind him.

..

Neah lands in a heap on the white paved street.  
"A-Ark…" Neah looks up at the town. "What do I do now?"

..

"Neah!" Mana rushes forward, hand outstretched to the gate. As it shatters, Mana's hand passes through, breaking it into dust.  
"Shit!" Mana swears.  
Taking a deep breath, Mana summons a new gate and steps inside.

He emerges atop a wide staircase. Mana looks around, but he doesn't see anyone in the streets below.  
"Dammit Neah…"

..

Neah's breathing becomes ragged as he runs through the streets, not sure of where he's going.  
He can feel the Ark vibrating and breathing with him, almost directing him.  
"Where are we going?" Neah asks, still running.  
The Ark makes no change, still pushing the boy forward.

They eventually reach a tall building, standing out against the smaller ones.

"Is this it?" Neah leans against the wall, out of breath.  
The door swings open and Neah sighs. "That's a yes, then."

Inside, a pure white room welcomes Neah. A white piano sits in the middle and a couch lies not far away.

Mirrors line the walls, giving the illusion of a larger space.

"What is this place?" Neah wonders, stepping closer.

"Neah!?" Mana's voice echoes through the street, causing Neah to panic.  
The door slams shut, but Mana's voice still breaks through.  
"Neah!"  
"What do I do!?" Neah cries, stepping back from the door. "Please, Ark, help me!"

" **Play** **…"**

A voice speaks in Neah's head, causing him to tense.  
"Who's there!?"

" **You can do it, Neah.** **"**

"Who are you!?"

" **I am a part of you.** **"**

"What?"

 **"** **The piano. It will help you. You can escape. Find your own path.** **"**

"I…I can leave?"

 **"** **Yes.** **"**

"B-But how?" Neah demands. "I don't even know if that's what I want…"

 **"** **Then let me help.** **"**

" **Remember, Neah.** **"**

" **See my memories.** **"  
"** **See the truth of the Noah.** **"**

 **..**

"Neah!?" Mana stops in front of a door as a sick feeling rises in his gut. "Are you in here!?"

A faint piano melody sounds from behind the door.  
"Neah?" Mana presses his ear against the door, listening.

"I…don't know what to do." Neah's faint voice speaks. "Everyone…they lied to me."  
 **"** **Then leave.** **"**

Mana tenses at the familiar voice. It was the same that echoed in his own mind. Why was it talking to Neah?

"I…I don't…"  
 **"** **If you stay here, you will perish.** **"**

"H-How do you know!?"  
 **"** **It is your destiny. The destiny of you and your brother.** **"  
** "Why!?"  
 **"** **You are two halves. You are complete without that which lies within the other. That which can only by freed by death.** **"  
** "I-I don't want this!"  
 **"** **Soon I will fall. I will turn to the same which lies in your brother. A murderous spirit. The** **'** **Earl** **'** **. If you remain here, I would consume you.** **"  
** "H-How do I stop that!?"  
 **"** **Stay away. Far from any Noah or Akuma. Dark Matter is your enemy.** **"**

"I…have to go."

" **Once you have made that decision. I will disappear until this** **'** **me** **'** **has vanished.** **"  
** "I still don't understand. Who are you?"

" **I am Adam. The last Earl. Well, what** **'** **s left of my mind.** **"**

"And you'll die soon?"  
 **"** **I am already dead.** **"  
** "Adam…Mom used to call-"

" **Can you guess?** **"  
** "D-Dad!?"  
 **"** **Not quite. Katerina is not your mother. You have no mother, yet you are my children.** **"**

"That doesn't make sense."

" **Perhaps it will, in due time. You two are me. You** **'** **ll understand.** **"  
** "S-So, if I do this-"

..

"Neah!" Mana smashed into the room, an orb of Dark Matter bursting the door to pieces.

"M-Mana!?" Neah cries, hands on the piano.  
"Don't do it!" Mana calls. "You don't have to leave!"  
"I have to!" Neah cries. "I won't die here!"  
"That thing lied to you!" Mana tries. "We don't have to fight!"  
"And who told you that!?" Neah growls. "Look, I'm leaving anyway! You can't stop me!"  
"Can't I?" Mana grimaces. "Don't make me do this."  
"Mana…" Neah stares at his brother. "I'm sorry."

Mana rushes forward and Neah moves to meet him.

" **Take this!** **"**

A large sword materialises in Neah's hands, black and with a silver cross over the blade.

"What-" Mana stares as Neah wobbles under the large blade.  
Mana shakes his head as he lunges at Neah again. "Don't think you can win!"

..

Mana stands over Neah, his brother's sword how in his hand. Blood trickles down Neah's face as he stares up at his twin.  
"M-Mana."  
"Neah."  
Neah looks away, flinching at the tone.  
"Come." Mana orders. "I'm taking you home."  
"Sorry." Neah mutters, turning to the piano behind him. "But I'm not going anywhere!"

As a final key is pressed, the Ark shudders, toppling Mana over.  
"Neah!?" Mana cries, trying to balance himself.  
"Sorry!" Neah says again.

The piano glows and the music stand pulses. The stand melts in front of Neah's eyes, forming a small, white ball.

Wings and a tail sprout and the thing flies blindly.  
"What's this?" Neah catches it in his hand.  
"Neah!" Mana's furious cry shifts Neah back to reality.  
"Ark!" Neah calls. "Get me out of here!"

The white ball flutters, glowing with a white light.

"You-"

Neah is consumed by the light that blinds Mana.

Lowering his arm, Mana glares at the now empty room, a dark pit opening in his gut.

"NEAH!"

..

"This one?" Neah stares as the white ball rams its head into a door.  
"Alright then." Neah pushes it open and the ball flies through.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Neah follows after, letting himself be absorbed by the whiteness.

..

" **Goodbye, Neah.** **"**

 **..**

 **ONE MONTH LATER.**

"Wait up Cross!" Neah wails as he runs after the General.  
"You need to get faster, brat." Cross says, continuing down the path.  
"Whatever." Neah pouts.

Neah feels a wriggle in his pocket.  
"Tim?" Timcanpy flies out, his golden body gleaming in the light.  
"You like it?" Neah asks as the golem grins at his new body. "Cross put that new casing together. Pretty nice, huh?"  
Tim bumps his head against Neah, causing the boy to laugh. "You should go thank him."

Tim lands on Cross' hat, immediately starting to whew it.  
"Damn thing." Cross swears, but doesn't make a move to remove the golem.  
"You like it." Neah grins up at Cross.  
"I do not, brat."  
"Sure."

"Keep walking, it's not much further."  
"What isn't?"  
"Wherever we're going."  
"…That's not an answer."  
"I never said you'd be getting one.  
"Meanie!"

..

 **"** **Good luck, Neah Walker.** **"**

 **..**

 **ok that's it i swear...maybe.  
I'm totally in love with this story and want to WRITE MORE!  
I love writing Neah and Allen... Mostly Neah. **

**I'm also open to story suggestions!  
Crossovers or general plots are welcome!  
The main reason for writing more of this is because I've run out of things I want to write.  
I have a few stories that are ongoing but I'm not motivated to write them**

 **I think I just need something new.  
So, anyway, thanks for reading!  
\- Cheese Wizzard**


End file.
